Vuelta al trabajo
by navel20
Summary: Beckett tras su atentado ve cercana su reincorporación al trabajo, pero no tiene los ánimos restablecidos para ello ¿Castle podrá ayudarla? Es continuación de 3x24 como un inicio de la 4ª temporada. No tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fan-fic larguísimo. Al menos ha sido larguísimo de escribir para mí. Os pongo los 4 primeros capítulos y por favor avisadme si queréis que empiece a subir el resto de la historia. **

**Para que os hagáis una idea, estos 4 capítulos son unos 10 folios escritos y la historia completa tiene más de 200. **

**Como se trata de un esfuerzo por vuestra parte por leerme y el mío en subirlos… por favor, avisadme si creéis que este fan fic reúne vuestras expectativas y empiezo a subir capítulos de una manera más o menos constante.**

**Empecé a escribir esto en el verano de 2011 imaginándome cómo podría ser un primer capítulo para la temporada 4 (que está apuntito de acabar). Así que poco a poco fue ampliándose a lo que ha sido el resultado final. No tiene nada que ver con la temporada 4. Sólo hay que tomar como base el final de la 3. Tras el disparo del francotirado a Beckett.**

**Espero vuestras indicaciones para seguir subiendo.**

El NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG! Se supone que es el timbre de las puertas al llamar. Alguien me comentó que creía que era un chirriar de puertas.

Que disfrutéis

* * *

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

-¡Alexis! ¿Te has dejado las llaves?

-¿Eh? No. No me las he dejado – Alexis cruzaba la puerta dando un beso a su padre.

-¿Perdido?... Aunque desde que te las di, siempre sabes donde están.

-No. Cansancio – Dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Cansancio?

-Sí, desde que me propuse ir a la universidad con Ash estoy estudiando más que nunca y me estoy empezando a agotar.

Castle se sentó al lado de Alexis y acariciándole una mejilla intentó embromarla.

- Siempre puedes dejarlo para el semestre que viene.

Alexis frunció el ceño, y aunque sabía que su padre la apoyaba aún le molestaba que la tratase como una niña pequeña y no como una adolescente.

-¡Papá!, Por mucho que lo intentes retrasar, tendré que ir a la universidad ¿no?

-Desafortunadamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Prefieres que sea una delincuente vagabundeando por ahí?

-No, no, no. No quiero decir eso. Quería decir… ehh... Y ¿tú no tenías que venir más tard..? – Mirando la hora en su reloj. – Ehh, no. Tenías que venir a esta hora, se me ha pasado la mañana volando.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué has estado haciendo para que digas eso? ¿Contar los coches que pasan bajo la ventana? ¿Inventar nuevas bebidas para tu bar? ¿Andar por la casa sentado con la silla del despacho, cronometrarte y luego batir tu propio récord?

-Je, graciosilla. Pues no. He estado trabajando.

-¿Trabajando? ¿No has dicho escribiendo? Gina estaría feliz de oírte decir eso.

-Eiii, ¡Dale un respiro a tu padre! Aún tenemos mucho tiempo esta tarde para seguir así.

-No tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando he dicho lo de delincuente me he acordado de ella. Apenas terminamos de comer te escapas siempre a su apartamento para hacerle compañía.

-Bueno… no voy todos los días.

-¿Qué no vas todos los días?

_-CASI_… todos. Se está terminando de recuperar y un convaleciente siempre le gusta la compañía. Me acuerdo que cuando tú estabas convaleciente no querías quedarte sola.

-Papá. Tenía 8 años, me había roto la pierna y sólo necesitaba que me ayudaras a subir y bajar las escaleras. Beckett ya es mayorcita como para que vayas haciéndole de enfermera.

-Castle, echando la mirada al techo, recordó lo que le había dicho, frunció los labios, y con un pequeño balanceo de la cabeza afirmó lo que le había dicho mientras sonreía. Sonreía pícaramente porque también le había hecho gracia lo de hacer de enfermera de Beckett.

-Bueno, está convaleciente y los convalecientes suelen querer compañía aunque no lo digan.

-¿Seguro? ¿Ella también?

-Sí. Seguro. Su padre se ha quedado con ella para ayudarla en todo. Ahora, Jim sólo se queda por las mañanas y para hacerle los recados. Yo voy unas horas por la tarde hasta que llegan Ryan, Expósito o Lanie después del trabajo.

-¿Y cómo está realmente?

-Bueno, aún tiene molestias al respirar, pero ya puede dar pequeños paseos sin fatigarse.

-Cada vez que lo pienso me dan escalofríos de lo cerca que estuvo de darle al corazón y de la suerte que ha tenido.

-Si, mucha suerte – Pero ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar que no era lo que realmente pensaba.

Alexis y Castle se quedaron callados, con las manos entrelazadas pensando en el día del disparo, en el día del entierro del capitán Montgomery. Alexis pensando en la masacre que podía haber pasado, Castle pensando en lo que ocurrió, y lo que casi pudo haber evitado.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, aparecieron unos zapatos negros con un ornamento de pedrería azabache y de 9 cm de tacón de aguja. Martha vestía un pantalón clásico de crepé beige ajustado a la cintura un cinturón de cuero negro entrelazado al que le había enrollado una cadena plateada de Alexis y que le había dejado unos centímetros para que colgase por la pierna izquierda y sonasen los eslabones mientras bajaba.

-Hola Cariño, ¡qué pronto has venido!

-Hola abu. No es pronto, es la hora de siempre.

Martha terminó de aparecer por las escaleras con una especie de blusa-chaqueta de chalís y con dos pares de gafas de sol en cada mano.

-¡Wow abu! Estás … genial, como siempre. ¿También has estado trabajando que se te ha pasado la hora? – comentó irónicamente.

-Sí. He estado trabajando en mi imagen. He estado probándome mis pelucas para ver cuál de ellas combina mejor. – Risas de padre e hija- ¿Qué gafas me van mejor?

-Las que hacen juego con los pantalones. Madre, no te hace falta ninguna peluca. Con tu pelo auténtico es suficiente.

-Gracias hijo ¿Lo dices porque el pelo natural es lo más… "auténtico"?

-No. Lo digo porque si te pones una peluca y quieres arreglártela o te da un pequeño picor, lo más probable es que se enganche con alguno de esa docena de anillos que llevas en los dedos.

Martha que bajaba por la escalera con una sonrisa y una elegancia natural que sólo lo dan muchos años de experiencia en las tablas de teatros se quedó parada con esta última frase.

-Hijo, tú si que sabes echar a perder lo ánimos de alguien.

-¿Os parece si comemos y nos cuentas a dónde vas tan arreglada?

-Claro, voy a una pequeña presentación y en esos apenas te dan un refrigerio, así que comamos que hay que llenar el estómago.

-Pero abu, ¿en esas presentaciones no sobran siempre los tentempiés?

-Si, eso es porque nadie te tiene que ver comer… demasiado. Pensarían que estás arruinada y que aprovechas para comer o bien que ya no te importa echarte unos kilos en el pandero.

-Eso es…

-Estúpido, ya. Hacer comida para no comer.

Se sentaron en la barra de la cocina, se sirvieron la pasta que habían preparado junto con una ensalada de yogurt. Al finalizar Alexis se subió a la habitación, Martha se despidió hasta la noche y Castle fregó todo lo que había sucio por la cocina. Subió a la habitación de Alexis para despedirse.

-Me voy, vengo en un par de horas. – Mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

-OK. Dale recuerdos a Kate – respondió sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

**NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!**

**-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro. Como para impedírtelo.**

**-Eiii. ¿Eso me ha sonado a burla? Significa que estás mejor – En un instante la había ojeado de arriba abajo - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?**

**encuentras hoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!**

**-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro. Como para impedírtelo.**

**-Eiii. ¿Eso me ha sonado a burla? Significa que estás mejor – En un instante la había ojeado de arriba abajo - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?**

-Castle, me preguntas siempre lo mismo ¿Acaso no sabes ya la respuesta?

-Pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca... ¿Has salido a dar una vuelta?

-Sí. Esta mañana con mi padre, ya he dado una vuelta completa a Central Park y no me he cansado nada.

-Eso suena genial. ¿Para cuando dos?

-¿Dos?, ¿Dos vueltas? ¿Quieres matarme?

-Eso nunca. Entonces… ¿te apetece quedarte en casa o te gustaría bajar a dar una vuelta?

-…. – Kate lo miraba indecisa.

-Venga, vamos. Aunque sea al parquecito ese que hay a dos manzanas de aquí.

-Yo…

-Hay un puesto de helados al lado… Llevas mucho tiempo en el hospital y en casa. Ahora que no te cansas con tu padre… ¿no te apetece escaparte conmigo?... ¿Abajo?... ¿Te he dicho que hay helados?... ¿Tomar el sol tranquilamente en un banco del parque?... ¿Comiéndote un helado? – Castle veía que cada vez la tenía más convencida. Sólo le quedaba un poquito más. Acercándose a Kate con una gran sonrisa añadió – Además, los médicos dicen que un paseo tranquilo después de comer es muy beneficioso para hacer una buena digestión.

-¡Ja, Castle!. Ya no sabes qué excusa poner para sacarme de casa, ¿verdad?

-Cierto.

-Está bien. Hoy me apetece. Pero no te acostumbres que no voy a aceptar siempre.

-Eso… ya lo veremos.

-Kate cogió las llaves del perchero de la entrada, cogió su móvil y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ese día sí le apetecía andar. Ese día, se había dado cuenta que su recuperación iba a ser más rápida que lo que esperaba, había pasado unas semanas que apenas podía levantarse del sillón a en dos días, andar y pasear sin fatigarse. Ese día se convenció que su recuperación completa era posible y que lo de las semanas anteriores había sido sólo un acopio de fuerzas para cuando su cuerpo empezara a pedir más.

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

-¡Castle! ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Creí que ya no te vería más. Te creía desaparecido.

-Ehhh. No, no me he desaparecido. Disculpas por no llamar. Un momento: ¿Tarde? Son las siete, no es tan tarde… Yyyyy... ¿Qué me he desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el hospital no me dejaste ni a sol ni a sombra, cuando salí de allí vienes a verme casi todos los días. Aunque sea una hora. Me insistes en que pasee contigo todos los días para recuperarme y de pronto, de buenas a primeras, desapareces 9 días y ni avisas.

-Vaya. No sabía que llevaras la cuenta tan bien ¿Eso es preocupación por mi o es un reproche por no venir a verte? ¿Tanto me echas me menos?

-Kate se quedó parada, no se esperaba esa respuesta aunque también era cierto que a ella le sonó a lo que Castle le dijo, se apresuró a contestarle sin pensar demasiado.

-Eso es aburrimiento. Ya me he leído todos los libros de casa, estoy empezando a jugar al solitario con las cartas. Así que llevo la cuenta de cualquier cosa insignificante.

-Insignificante ¿eh? Eso ha dolido.

-Como otras tantas veces, Castle sabía cómo responder a Beckett para que se quedara sin una contestación coherente.

-No… Yo… Ehh… Pasa. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial. Comentarte algo que… Sólo quería verte, preguntar cómo estás. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Pasaron a la sala, Castle dejó su gabardina plegada en el respaldo de un sillón y se sentó con ella en el sofá, esperó unos momentos a que Beckett se acomodase y empezara a hablar.

-Bien, físicamente mejor. En estos días ya puedo hacer carrera continua, creo que en un par se semanas podré pedir la incorporación al cuerpo. Tan sólo tengo que pasar las pruebas físicas.

-Hum.

-¿Hum, qué?

-El detalle que has dicho.

-Cual.

-"Físicamente mejor"… ¿no estás bien de aquí? – Señalándose la cabeza.

-Dios. Pareces el psicólogo. Ya le he dicho, y ahora te lo repito a ti, que soy consciente que me han disparado, soy consciente que fueron a por mí, soy consciente que no todos los maleantes de ahí fuera van a ir así a por mí, soy consciente que "eso" ocurrió en el funeral del capitán y que aunque tenga un sentimiento de culpa porque él murió protegiéndonos no es mi culpa el que acabara así, yo… - Beckett dejó de hablar unos segundos y prosiguió algo más calmada – Bueno, eso es lo que le dije al psicólogo. La verdad es… la que tú ya conoces, y sí tengo un sentimiento de culpa porque de no haber insistido tanto, él… seguiría vivo… seguiría con su mujer… su familia…

-Kate, para, no sigas. Me parece bien que le hayas dicho eso al psicólogo. Pero también tienes que dejar que eso no te machaque. Deja que tus amigos seamos su psicólogo, te ayudaremos ¿vale? – Unos segundos después continuó - Si hablamos de sentimientos de culpa yo soy el primero que los tengo.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué hiciste tú? Quisiste pararme, alejarme de todo.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Me apartaste de tu lado por haberlo hecho.

-El qué.

-El entrometerme en tu vida. El fisgonear en el caso de tu madre y el animarte a reabrirlo. Si no fuera por mí, tú no habrías hecho nada desde el principio y no habríamos llegado a esto.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Sí es verdad lo que acabas de decir, pero… ¿te acuerdas de la conversación de Raglan en la cafetería?

-Hum… Cómo olvidarlo.

-Él vino a mí porque quería limpiar su conciencia. Quería contarme lo que pasó con mi madre. En ese momento estalló todo y fue desde entonces cuando realmente nos ha perseguido todo esto.

-Sí pero… él quería contártelo porque mataste al primer asesino en comisaría y eso ocurrió porque yo pasé las pruebas al forense que Lanie consultó.

-Mira Castle, Raglan estaba muriéndose y quería limpiar su alma, irse de este mundo en paz. Con forense, o sin él, con pruebas o sin asesino estoy convencida que habría venido a buscarme de cualquier forma. Y además, el que está detrás de todo esto sabía de las intenciones de Raglan, es por eso que lo mató. – Beckett tomó aire pesadamente un par de veces, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, frunció el ceño un poco más y puntualizó - Ese… esa persona que está detrás de todo esto no sólo nos tenía vigilados a nosotros, creo que nosotros sólo somos una pieza más en su puzzle, pero no somos la pieza definitiva.

Beckett calló, se recostó en el sofá. Se tapó la cara con las manos y las dejó detrás de la cabeza. Castle notaba que estaba volviendo a pensar, a hilar, a recordar todos los acontecimientos: el cementerio, la ventana-pizarra de su piso, Lockwood, sus manos manchadas de sangre de Coonan, el archivo que él le entregó con las pruebas del caso de su madre y seguro que pensaba en aquel día que le dieron la noticia, hacía ya 12 años.

-Parece que lo has meditado muy bien.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

-De todos modos, no me quito este sentimiento de culpa por todo esto.

-Yo tampoco.

**Se callaron unos minutos, ella mirando al techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, él mirando en varios puntos pero sin fijarse realmente en ninguno, no podía centrarse. Cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse para irse se fijó en unas cartas que había encima de la mesa. Realmente Beckett estaba jugando al solitario cuando él llegó. Cogió las cartas, hizo un par de mezclas, finalmente se lo propuso.**

**-¿Jugamos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se callaron unos minutos, ella mirando al techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, él mirando en varios puntos pero sin fijarse realmente en ninguno, no podía centrarse. Cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse para irse se fijó en unas cartas que había encima de la mesa. Realmente Beckett estaba jugando al solitario cuando él llegó. Cogió las cartas, hizo un par de mezclas, finalmente se lo propuso.**

**-¿Jugamos?**

-Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

-Si jugamos a las cartas. Póquer, blackjack… ¿Qué dices? – Castle no quería irse dejándola con ese estado de ánimo y a él también le vendría bien esta pequeña distracción.

-Está bien.

-¿Tienes fichas?

-Ehh… no.

-¿Ositos de gominola?

-No.

-¿Tienes algo que podamos usar?

-Ehhhh… ¿Te sirven balas de 9 mm y del 45 GAP? Creo que tengo también unas pocas del 38. ¡Ah! y casquillos sueltos de la 9 y 45 de la galería de disparo, con eso hacen 5 tipos de fichas diferentes ¿Suficiente?

-¿Balas?... – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Casquillos? - Castle empezó a reírse – eso es lo más… ¿Qué valor piensas ponerle a cada una de ellas?

-Beckett empezó a reírse, ella tampoco había jugado nunca apuestas con balas, en ese momento también le parecía ridículo haber propuesto ese tipo de ficha. Castle añadió:

-¿Por qué no usar almendras, pipas, pistachos o garbanzos como el resto de la humanidad?

-Porque te las comerías y luego no sabríamos quien ha ganado.

-Ja, ja – Lo dijo sarcásticamente pero enseguida Castle empezó a reírse de nuevo – Balas… está bien sácalas, pero deja las armas bien lejos ¿eh? Y ya me dirás qué nos apostamos para el que gane.

-No sé. ¿A tí qué se te ocurre?

-Ehh… ¿La cena?

-¿La cena?

-Empiezo a tener hambre, cuando acabemos la partida será hora de cenar, si ganas tú, pides lo que quieras y yo pago. Si gano, pido lo que yo quiera e invitas tú. Si no tienes visita, claro.

-No, no tengo visita. Está bien, la cena. Pero ya te digo que te voy a ganar.

-Eso… ya lo veremos.

-Kate rebuscó entre algunos cajones y sacó la munición que tenía.

-Yo reparto – cogiendo Beckett el mazo de cartas y dejando las "fichas".

-¿Empezando ya a hacer trampas?

-¿Acaso no querrías marcarme las cartas?

-Eso sólo es propio de ti. – Kate empezó a repartir - Baraja bien que te vigilo. Se abre la apuesta con una de 9mm… Dios, ¿Cómo podremos jugar así? Es siniestro. – Kate repartió la mano.

-Sí, un poco siniestro. Subo a 2 de 45.

-Las veo. Dame 2 cartas.

-Hum… parece buena mano. Yo me descarto de una.

-¿Sólo una? Entonces tienes mejor mano que yo, subo la apuesta a 3 casquillos de 9mm.

-Cobarde, los veo y subo a una de 38 super.

-Al dejar Kate la bala en la mesa, Castle la coge para examinarla.

-¿38 super?

-¿Nunca has visto ninguna?

-Sí… sí la había visto. Bueno, sé de ella… algo. Creo que no es muy popular ¿esta bala si es de las especiales… si tiene núcleo de acero no es para un revolver mediano pero capaz de atravesar chalecos antibalas si te pones a la distancia adecuada? No veo tu apuesta, tú ganas.

-Sí, es de ésas. Reparte.

-¿Para qué la tienes? – Barajando y repartiendo de nuevo.

-Las compré para Lockwood… Ahora las reservo para otro. Pon tu 9mm sobre la mesa.

-Kate, eso sí es siniestro.- Dejando la apuesta inicial – Por favor, contrólate que no queremos que te pase nada.

-La próxima vez, será diferente. Pongo 2 de 45. No me apresuraré tanto. Si ese tipo lleva 20 años detrás de lo de Armen, pues yo también tendré que jugar una partida más larga – Castle iguala la apuesta y Kate se descarta de 3 cartas – hay que hacer los movimientos con más cuidado.

-Kate, por favor, no me asustes – Castle se descarta de 2 – aún no has salido de ésta y ya quieres ir detrás de él. Tu turno.

-No voy a ir detrás de él. Al final seguro que me encuentro con algo que me dirija a él. Dame una carta. Entonces, el paso a dar será más cuidadoso de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Subo la apuesta a 2 casquillos de 45 y 2 balas de 9 mm. No voy a apresurarme, en eso sí he aprendido la lección.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Veo la apuesta. Quisiera atrapar a ese tipo, pero no a costa de los demás. No podría perder a otro. Tengo trío ¿y tú?

-Dobles parejas. ¿Hablas sólo de mí o también de Expósito y Ryan?

-De todos vosotros, y si ese tipo nos ha vigilado de esa forma, también tendrá información de nuestras familias. – Recoge las ganancias y le pasa el mazo a Beckett.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Pon la apuesta inicial. Es por eso que entendería que te retiraras. – Kate baraja y pone sobre la mesa las 10 cartas.

-No haré eso. Es un gran dilema pero sabes que si nos pides ir al infierno lo haríamos sin pensar, incluso si no nos lo pides. Estamos tan metidos en esto como tú. Y nuestras familias son algo que también debemos de cuidar entre todos. Dame 4 cartas. Yo creo que si ves que Expósito o Ryan pueden perder a alguna de sus mujeres tú cambiarías tu forma de actuar.

-… si… creo que sí. También lo haría por tus mujeres. Yo me descarto de 3.

-¿Cómo? Apuesto una 9mm.

-Sí, si viera que Alexis o Martha están en peligro me retiraría de inmediato. Veo tu 9mm. Pero no abandonaría la búsqueda.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo cambiar de tema sin parecer cotilla?

-Si, por favor. Dame 2 cartas más.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos 9 días? ¿Por qué no has venido? Yo cojo 3.

-Eh… Yo…

-¿No quieres decírmelo?

-No es que no quiera… eh… yo… ¿cómo lo explico?... Subo la apuesta a 2 del 38 super. Alguien me envió un sobre certificado.

-Los veo. ¿Qué contenía?

-Ehhh… unos papeles, una historia... Tengo full de doses y seises. Es una historia incompleta y desordenada… he estado leyendo los papeles todos estos días, faltan datos y fechas, los acontecimientos son raros, están mal hilados, pero es de un contenido increíble, muy intenso.

-Entonces ¿vale la pena publicarle la historia? Yo tengo full de jotas y sietes, gano.

-Ya lo creo, cuando lo entienda, cuando lo desenrede, cuando consiga… será algo que todo el mundo conocerá. – Castle recoge las cartas y las mezcla de nuevo.

-Si es tan complicado ¿por qué no llamas al autor para que te lo explique?

-No puedo contactar con él. Me lo envió para que yo haga uso de los papeles, sin vuelta atrás. No entiendo por qué me ha enviado precisamente el sobre a mí… pero es algo que debo hacer y desentramar. Si el propietario ha puesto su confianza en mí, debo respetarlo.

-¿Código entre escritores? Dame las 5 cartas.

-Algo así. Ten y pon la apuesta mínima. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin parecer cotilla?

-Je. Claro. Subo la apuesta a 3 casquillos del 45.

-Los veo. ¿Cómo estás realmente? – Kate levantó la vista de su mano para estudiarle la expresión.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Físicamente bien… aunque llevo un par de días que no duermo bien. Dame 1 carta.

-¿Cansancio? Yo cojo 2.

-No…, creo que no. Ahora que mi cuerpo se está recuperando creo que están apareciendo los males menores. Subo la apuesta a tres 9mm.

**-¿Males menores? La veo.**

**-Creo que el darle vueltas a la conversación que hemos terminado hace un momento, el agobio de estar con tiempo libre y no trabajar. Tengo pareja de reyes ¿y tú? Y que ya esté pensando en volver y aún me parece que ese día está lejos… creo que me está pasando factura.**

**-Dobles parejas. No sé, quizás tengas razón. Yo gano.**

**-¿Y si jugamos y no hablamos?**

**-Ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-¿Males menores? La veo.**

**-Creo que el darle vueltas a la conversación que hemos terminado hace un momento, el agobio de estar con tiempo libre y no trabajar. Tengo pareja de reyes ¿y tú? Y que ya esté pensando en volver y aún me parece que ese día está lejos… creo que me está pasando factura.**

**-Dobles parejas. No sé, quizás tengas razón. Yo gano.**

**-¿Y si jugamos y no hablamos?**

**-Ok.**

Al cabo de media hora más habían llegado a la última baza.

-Eii nena. Pon todo lo que te queda sobre la mesa que te voy a ganar.

-Por esta vez.

-¿Qué habíamos dicho? Que si ganaba, yo pedía la cena y tú pagabas. ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una convaleciente?

-Ja. ¿Ahora me sales con que estás convaleciente? ¿No me habías dicho que ya aguantas 1 hora corriendo?

-Más bien a trote lento.

-Puessss… si es así, deja que te cocine algo.

-¡No!... ¿Tú cocinar?

-¿Qué te crees? Cuando te crías con una artista que se trae a casa los aperitivos de las presentaciones acabas por aprender a cocinar. Hace mucho que ya me cansé de los bocaditos de falso caviar, los bocaditos de ensaladilla rusa, los tomatitos cherry con huevo sobre un pan reseco… o reblandecido.

-¿Comíais de sobras?

-Ehhh. Sí pero no. Sí, porque eran sobras. No, porque mi madre no tenía necesidad de sobras, simplemente no quería cocinar. O eran bocaditos o era verdura cruda, una verdura muy verde y muy cruda. Le costaba arremangarse para cocinar, la manicura, ya sabes. - Beckett intentaba mantenerse seria pero le era difícil – Así que cuando ya crecí algo me convencí que si quería tener una dieta más o menos sana era cuestión de comprarla o de hacérsela. Así que como ella me daba el dinero justo para la semana y no podía comprarla, empecé a guisármela. Luego, cuando llegó Alexis, y menos mal que ya había practicado porque la dieta de un niño tiene que ser muy variada y completa, su madre no paraba en casa, fui yo quien se dedicó a la cocina. Así, y por obligación, soy un… excelente cocinero – Kate gesticuló incrédula – y voy a demostrártelo.

-Castle se levantó de un salto del sofá dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-¡Castle! ¡No!. – Beckett intentó seguirlo para interceptarle el paso, pero como estaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, tardó más tiempo que el que debía para pararle.

-No, qué. – Agarrando el asa de la nevera.

-¡No abras la nevera! – Por fin se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no pueda ver?

-Antes que Kate pudiera replicarle, Castle abre la puerta de la nevera hecha un vistazo dentro y se queda paralizado. Kate se había quedado a un par de metros de él. Castle mira dentro como buscando algo, se agacha al cajón inferior lo abre y busca dentro. Da un paso hacia atrás, gira la cabeza y mira el interior desde otra perspectiva. Kate miraba a Castle y al interior de la nevera, a veces, incluso le seguía el movimiento intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba mirando con tanta fascinación. Tras un par de minutos mirando el interior, y más sorprendido que otra cosa, finalmente contesta.

-Creo que ya sé porqué no querías que mirara la nevera. No es que haya algo que no pueda ver. Es que no hay NADA que pueda ver. Menos que la otra vez. ¿Se puede saber para qué la tienes? ¿De adorno?, ¿Para gastar electricidad? Esta… está… completamente vacía.

-Ahh… vacía del todo… nop. En el congelador hay cubitos de hielo y helado.

-Ya, vale, y he encontrado esto ¿sopa de guisantes con "algo" encima?

-Creo que eso es tomate triturado… o lo era. – De la impresión, se le resbala de las manos y cae en el suelo desparramando un pegote del interior al suelo.

Kate mira primero a Castle y luego baja la vista al recipiente del suelo con la masa verdosa salpicada en el suelo. Sin levantar la vista y medio asqueada, da media vuelta y vuelve a su posición yogui encima del sofá dejando el mejunje en medio de la sala. No tenía ninguna intención de recogerlo, no lo había tirado ella.

-¿Estás haciendo un experimento biológico con tu nevera? – Castle comienza a examinar la cocina para encontrar algo - ¿"Tiempo de putrefacción de los alimentos en condiciones de temperatura y presión constantes"?

-Nop… y no me toques mis cosas - Castle encuentra un paño para limpiar lo que se le ha caído y limpia el suelo. Se acerca el paño a la nariz, lo huele y le da repulsión sólo de acercárselo.

-Vale que cuando trabajas no tengas mucho tiempo, pero llevas varias semanas sin hacer nada. – Está rebuscando algo entre los armarios de la cocina - Me dices que estás aburrida y… ¿no se te ocurre pasar el tiempo haciendo de cocinillas? ¿algo del tipo de ama de casa?

-Ehhh… Nop. Soy ama de casa pero no dedico mucho tiempo a la cocina. Me he acostumbrado a la comida preparada. No me mires los armarios y dime qué quieres.

-¿Siempre pides comida? – Sigue buscando en los armarios - ¿Dónde demonios está la lejía?

-Ya te dije que suelo pedirla, a veces saco un bote de la despensa. La lejía está en el armario de arriba a la izquierda… no Castle, ese no… ahí.

-No, no, no, no. No quiero ni imaginarme tu despensa. ¿desde cuando no comes una comida casera en condiciones? – Abre el armario que le ha dicho Beckett.

-Ehhh… ummmm… deja que pienseeee…

-¿La lejía la tienes con las galletas? – Mira el paquete de galletas escudriñando las letras – Y caducadas desde hace 5 meses. Bien, suficiente.

-Suficiente ¿qué?

-Castle arremangado hasta los codos comienza a restregar el paño con el jabón y la lejía, Kate puede oírle desde sus espaldas.

-Ya es mala suerte que una madre no quiera cocinar, que no estoy diciendo que no sepa. Ya es mala suerte que mi primera esposa no quisiera ir por casa más que para cambiarse los zapatos y darle un achuchón a Alexis pero nada de preocuparse de su alimentación. Y Gina… ni se ofreció a cocinar un huevo.

-¡Eiii, para! ¡No me quieras meter en tu familia!

-¿Eh? Tranquila… lo sé… no quiero meterte en mi… pero… – girándose en el fregadero - ¿acaso he tenido que conocer a todas las mujeres que no quieren meter un pie en la cocina? Y mira que todas vosotras sois distintas, no os parecéis en nada, pero en esto – señalando lo que era el tomate triturado – sois clavaditas. Todas. Las cuatro.

-¿Y Kyra?

-¿Kyra? Ella no cuenta… Pasábamos casi todo el día en la universidad. En esa época yo también estaba metido casi todo el día en la cafetería y el comedor del campus. No dio lugar… Aunque creo que tampoco era de las que se prodigan mucho tiempo con los pucheros – Castle extiende el paño para ver si quedaba alguna mancha, lo huele y vuelve a darle más detergente.

-Puess… lo siento, si es lo que quieres oír.

-No, no, no. No es eso. ¿No os dais cuenta? Perdón, ¿no te das cuenta que…? además de… spa, además de… meditación, además de… fiestas, además de… ejercicio ¿el comer una comida saludable también es bueno para la salud? ¿Y si es en compañía mejor?

-¿Estás seguro que no me estás queriendo meter en tu familia? Ooo… ¿contarme algún problema tuyo? ¿De tu infancia acaso?

-¿Qué? NO… no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hoy la pedimos por encargo, y mañana te hago la cena. – Aclara el paño de jabón y le añade un poco de lejía.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana?, Para, para, para. ¿No deberías quedarte en tu casa cocinando para tu familia ya que no saben hacerlo sin tí?

-Mi madre está de viaje un mes con mi futuro padrastro ¿Te acuerdas de Joseph de Temptation Lane? – Beckett asiente con la cabeza como si Castle la estuviera viendo - Mi hija está estudiando más que Stephen Hopkins y con dos sandwich dobles y un litro de café le sobra - Vuelve a asentir - Así que tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerte la cena. Otra cosa es que no quieras que aparezca por aquí o tengas a algún invitado… inesperado - Castle huele el trapo y le da el último aclarado.

-No quiero que te molestes, y si lo del invitado lo dices por Josh… él… no está.

-Para mí no es molestia ninguna. – Estrujando el trapo más fuerte de lo que necesitaba - ¿Puedo saber por qué…? ... ¿cuándo vendrá de su viaje? – y espolsándolo enérgicamente para luego dejarlo arreglado sobre el banco.

-Creo que el lunes que vieneee… no. Al otro. Para cuando me incorpore al cuerpo.

-Bien, pues mañana vengo.

-Castle cogió su gabardina del sillón y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por la puerta, Beckett le gritó:

-¡Yo no te he dicho que puedas venir!

-Aunque no quieras, vendré. ¡Ah! Y si invitas a alguien: Lanie, Expósito, Ryan, tu padre… avísame y traigo comida para todos - Portazo.

-Beckett no sabía si reirse o no, Castle se había alterado por un asunto aparentemente tonto aunque intuía que había algo más, pero ya se había ido y lo tendría allí al día siguiente con algún tipo de comida casera. Descolgó el teléfono, abrió las páginas amarillas y buscando los restaurantes tailandeses que sirven comida a domicilio oyó:

**NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!**

**Intrigada se levantó del sofá a abrir la puerta, era Castle apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la gabardina en la mano.**

**-¿Había ganado yo la apuesta del póquer, verdad? – Kate se empezó a reir.**

**-Sí, creo que sí.**

**-¿Entonces escojo la cena? ¿Tailandés?**

**-Anda, pasa.**


	5. Chapter 5

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Hola. ¿Tan pronto?

- Hola.

- ¿Entonces al final traes la cena?

- Traigo los ingredientes. Y algunas cosas medio preparadas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ingredientes? ¿No es la cena? Pasa dentro.

- Si traigo la cena hecha es como si la pidieses a una de esas casas de comida a las que llamas. Lo que cambiaría en este caso sería que la pedirías a Castle's restaurant. – Castle deja las bolsas sobre el banco de la cocina.

- ¿Piensas cocinar aquí?

- Por supuesto. Por algo se llama cocina casera. ¿te funciona el horno?

- No creo que esto vaya a salir bien… y… la última vez que usé el horno sí funcionaba.

- Puedo preguntar qué asaste.

- Sequé hojas de marihuana.

- ¿Eh?... lo dices… - Beckett lo estaba mirando bien seria, como si fuese verdad - por un momento me lo he creído.

- Je, no. Me calenté una pizza congelada.

- No sé qué es peor.

- ¿Qué?

- Broma. Pizza congelada es de tu estilo.

- Bueno, ¿con qué me vas a sorprender? – Beckett estaba intentando echar un vistazo dentro de las bolsas sin que Castle la viese.

- Puess… para hacer homenaje al tomate de ayer he traído de primero una sopa de guisantes de verdad. – Castle sacó una fiambrera con una crema verde.

- ¿Qué? ¿Guisantes triturados? Eso es… insípido, es… incomible.

- Para, para, para. El cocinero soy yo y a menos que seas alérgica a algo no vas a darme ninguna excusa para no probar lo que he traído. Y no son guisantes triturados, ése es el ingrediente principal pero están cocinados a la manera Castle, con otros condimentos para que esos guisantes triturados se conviertan en sopa de guisantes.

- Ya, con aceite y sal. No veo la diferencia. – Beckett había cogido la fiambrera y la destapó por una esquina para oler la crema verde.

- Deberías callar - arrebatándosela de la mano y volviendo a dejarla sobre el banco - no sabes cómo lo preparo. Te aseguro que sí notarás la diferencia entre sopa y guisantes triturados.

- ¿Y has traído alguna cosa más consistente? – Kate había intentado curiosear dentro de las otras bolsas con la cautela de que no la descubriese, pero venían anudadas.

- ¿Hambrienta? ¿Impaciente por saber el segundo plato?

- No, es por llamar a algún sitio para que nos traigan algo que alimente de verdad. – Se lo dijo a medias mentiras.

- Confía Beckett. Confía.

- ¿Y bien?

- De segundo, y acompaña muy bien a la sopa de guisantes habrá unas endivias rellenas. Te aseguro que cuando acabemos con ellas estarás llena. Es una comida que alimenta pero no te llena demasiado, muy buena para la noche.

- Endivias rellenas… ¿rellenas de qué?

- Las endivias se escaldan y se rellenan de una suave crema de garbanzos que se cubrirá con cebolla frita lentamente y por encima un poco de queso rallado. Para finalizar 10 minutos de horno fuerte. – Castle sacó un recipiente con una pasta amarillenta y dos paquetes de endivias.

- ¿Garbanzos? ¿Eso no da flatulencia?

- No te quejes tanto que lo que tú comes da más flatulencia. Además, para cuando vaya a hacer efecto tú estarás en tu camita y yo en la mía. No oiré nada, no tendrás que avergonzarte de nada.

- ¿Avergonzarme? – Castle hizo como si no la oyese.

- Para acompañar todo esto habría traído vino blanco pero tú aún estás con la medicación ¿Verdad? – Beckett asintió con la cabeza. – Así que he traído agua embotellada. Como no sabía si te gusta con gas o no, he traído de las dos.

- Agua sin gas. Estás en todos los detalles.

- Si te conciernen a ti, sí. ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos y sartenes? El resto lo he traído yo, visto lo visto seguro que tienes la sal caducada.

- Muy gracioso. La sal no caduca.

- Si está en tu casa… seguro que sí. Dejaré lo imprescindible para mañana y si sobra algo me lo llevo a casa.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que mañana vengo otra vez.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, no. Hoy es la primera y última vez.

- Nah. Mañana vengo otra vez con otra cena.

- No.

- Sí.

- Te he dicho que NO. Ya he accedido a esto y… ¿aún quieres más?

- Sí, siempre quiero más. – Lo dijo de manera que Kate no tenía claro si aún hablaba de la cena.

- Yo… yo… - Beckett comenzó a sacar las cosas que quedaban de las bolsas, de paso tenía la excusa para que no la mirase a la cara – Yo… ¿por qué debería acceder a que vinieras a cenar?

- Porque quiero que aprecies la cocina casera. Quiero convencerte que es mejor que esos preparados que tú te compras y hasta que no admitas que lo que te cocino te gusta y que vas a pensar en pasar más tiempo entre los pucheros no voy a dejar de venir.

- Eso suena a que me quieres esclavizar. Además que lo que compro es de calidad.

- No es eso. Esclavizarte nunca, no podría ni me dejarías. Quiero que aprecies el placer de la buena comida. Reconocer que realmente es mejor para tu salud, para tu cuerpo y tu mente. El placer de prepararlo tú misma. El placer de comerlo y de sentirte bien cuando lo haces. Si además añades una compañía con la que puedas compartirlo mucho mejor. Lo que tú haces es alimentarse, ESTO es cenar. Da igual lo buena o mala que sea la comida.

**- No tengo claro lo que dices.**

**- Pues deja que te lo intente mostrar en los próximos días.**

**- Sigo sin verlo. No creo que me convenzas.**

**- Eso… ya lo veremos.**


	6. Chapter 6

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- ¿Preparada para una explosión de sabores?

- ¿Qué piensas preparar? ¿Una hamburguesa metida dentro de un petardo?

- Ja. Graciosa ¿Paso?

- Claro.

- Las hamburguesas las dejo para ti. Hoy he traído una ensalada de frutas con frutos secos y queso fresco aliñada con miel y yogurt amargo.

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Hoy en el menú degustación habrá pescadilla cocida con pimienta negra y laurel con cebolla en juliana y cascos de limón.

- Si es un menú degustación, no tendré que comer demasiado…

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Ya que estamos en N.Y ¿Qué tal un poco de jamón cocido, asado al horno con guarnición de ajo porro, zanahoria y manzanas?

- Si no hay otro remedio…

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Hoy la señorita tendrá calamares rellenos en su tinta.

- Creía que usabas la tinta para escribir…

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- ¿Tortilla española con un bocadillo frío de jamón con un chorreoncito de aceite?

- ¿Hoy toca comida exótica?

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Ensalada de lechuga, cebolla, atún, huevo duro desmigado encima de una cama de patatas del puerco con una vinagreta de huevo duro y cebolla.

- ¿Patatas del puerco? ¿A qué granja has ido?

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- Lubina al horno gratinada con mayonesa y guarnición peras en almíbar y puré de castañas.

- Recuerda que hoy somos 8 y no están acostumbrados a esto… excepto Alexis. ¿Gratinar mayonesa?... ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Confía, Beckett. Confía.

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- ¿Croquetas de mi vecina del 1º A?

- ¡Esto sí es comida casera! Pero no la has hecho tú.

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

- ¿Te apetecen unas berenjenas rellenas de magro picado mezclada con la carne de la berenjena, zanahoria, cebolla y pimiento todo sazonado con pimienta negra y con queso y pan rallado espolvoreado?

- ¡Claro! Te esperaba con la cena.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me esperabas?

- Si. ¿Pasas?

- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

- ¿Qué pases?

- No, lo otro.

- Que te esperaba con la cena.

- ¿Dónde está el truco?

- No hay truco.

- Explícamelo. - Dejando las bolsas en la cocina.

- Ya me has convencido de tus artes culinarias y no quiero que te molestes más.

- No es molestia.

- Vale, bien. Pero no tienes que seguir haciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- Nada.

- ¿Estás enfadada por algo que he hecho?... ¿por algo que no he hecho?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira, hoy ya es martes y este viernes hago las pruebas para incorporarme a la 12ª el lunes. Siento que aunque no tenga las mismas fuerzas que antes ya estoy bastante restablecida. Lo suficiente como para superar las pruebas físicas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces sólo tengo miércoles y jueves para organizarme y estar lista para el lunes.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces…, que estas vacaciones convalecientes se acaban y hay que regresar a la vida normal por lo que lo de estos días ya se ha acabado.

- ¿Y no podemos hacer esto…? ¿no podemos añadir esto a la vida normal?

Castle esperó a que Beckett respondiera, veía que estaba considerando lo que le había dicho. Beckett toma aire dando señal que había decidido la respuesta.

- No. Yo no quiero esto como vida normal… Para esto sería mejor volver a la vida de antes del accidente – Lo dijo de un modo tajante.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que…? ¿Es que…? ¿Es que no te lo has pasado bien? ¿No ha sido divertido?

- ¿Divertido?... Sí, lo ha sido.

- ¿Entonces? Si te ha sido divertido… si… ¿Acaso no quieres seguir con este juego?

- ¿Juego? ¿Es esto un juego? Ah, ¡claro! Como empezaste a venir con tus comiditas sin que te dejase y luego… al permitírtelo ya te crees con todos los privilegios ¿Es así?

- No. No quería decir eso. Quería decir… - A Castle le costaba encontrar las palabras para no ofenderla. Sabía que había sido una respuesta poco apropiada – No ha sido un juego. Sólo que… como empezó a través de un juego, de la apuesta del póquer lo he dicho así.

- Pues yo no quiero juegos de este tipo.

- Lo siento. Pero ¿no podemos continuar así?

- No.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es… lo que has dicho.

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué parte no entiendes de?: "No tienes que seguir haciendo esto"

- Pero si no vengo a cenar. Si… te pones bien y no necesitas compañía… ¿cómo? ¿qué excusa pongo para venir aquí?

- ¿Excusa? ¿Desde cuando necesitas una excusa? ¿No has entrado aquí siempre que te ha dado la gana? Con o sin mi permiso. – Preguntó exasperada.

- Yo… yo… quisiera…

- Qué.

- Llevarme bien contigo. Que no me apartes de tu lado.

- De acuerdo ¿y cómo has conseguido eso?

- En estos días… y en comisaría.

- Lo de estos días no se va a repetir.

- Pues entonces queda la comisaría, pero no lo tengo claro.

- "Claro" es que tú te vas con tu familia y a mí sólo me verás en el trabajo. Como siempre.

- Como siempre… Hum.

- Hum ¿qué?

- Que no lo tengo claro. Además eso del trabajo habrá que verlo. Por lo que dijeron Expósito y Ryan el domingo pasado, quien sustituye al capitán quiere dejar su territorio marcado. Igual no me puedo escapar allí con tanta frecuencia. – Ya habían sacado todas las cosas de las bolsas y se disponían a vaciar las berenjenas y a picar los pimientos.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Pero ya me había acostumbrado a venir aquí a cocinar.

- Pues ahora te tienes que acostumbrar a no venir aquí a cocinar.

- No quiero.

- Sí… Debes hacerlo.

Castle veía que Beckett se lo decía de verdad. Lo que menos quería era molestarla pero también se negaba a abandonar ese privilegio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de romper el silencio.

- Caslte…

- ¿Si?

- ¿No me dijiste que vendrías aquí hasta que yo acabara admitiendo que cocinabas bien y que tendría que pensar el pasar más tiempo con los pucheros?

- Sí.

- Pues ya he admitido que me gusta lo que me has cocinado, y ahora te digo que pensaré en pasar más tiempo con los pucheros, aunque estando yo sola lo más seguro es que vuelva a mi comida comprada… Estoy picando los pimientos ¿no ves? Ya pienso en pucheros.

**- Si, es verdad.**

**- Pues cumple tu palabra y no vengas más a hacer de cocinillas.**

**Castle había terminado de vaciar las berenjenas y la sartén con la carne ya estaba empezando a emanar ese aroma propio de cocina, echó la carne de la berenjena y Beckett los pimientos. Un poco más tarde la zanahoria rayada, terminaron de condimentar el relleno y pasaron a terminar las berenjenas en el horno.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviese hecha Beckett buscó las cartas de póquer y las fichas que Castle le había regalado dejándolas preparadas en la mesita de la sala.

Cenaron tranquilamente, no hablaron demasiado. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, a ratos recordaban lo que había sido la cena del domingo pasado con toda la "familia" reunida. Ambos se habían sentido como pocas veces en los últimos años.

Castle había sido un perfecto anfitrión, ya se conocía todos los rincones de la cocina y el comedor y con el beneplácito de Beckett se había encargado de atender a "los invitados" y no permitió que ella se ocupase de nada de la cena.

Alexis, que le encantaba ayudar a su padre, estaba emocionada que sucediera esta cena. A pesar que tenía que estudiar no quería perderse esta reunión, iba a ser su noche de descanso. Estaba emocionada no sólo por la compañía de los mayores, sino que al fin encontraba a su padre en su salsa después de tanto tiempo. No estaba acostumbrada a que pasara tanto tiempo sin que organizase una fiesta, una reunión o algo para divertirse y para divertir a los demás. De paso, vio que realmente Beckett se encontraba recuperada, la veía reírse como nunca la había visto. Le gustaba pensar que a partir de ese momento su padre podría convencerla para estrechar más su relación. Ya que él había organizado la cena en su casa, tendría la excusa perfecta para invitarla a casa. Aunque también pensaba que estas posibilidades eran más propias de su edad y de sus deseos que lo que realmente sucedería. Eso el tiempo lo diría; _pero no demasiado tarde,_ pensaba esperanzada.

Ryan con Jenny, se pasaron la noche agobiando a Expósito para que de alguna manera les dijese si tenía pensado casarse con Lanie o si al menos se lo había propuesto. Intentaron que hiciera una escena para pedírselo a Lanie, o hacerle confesar delante de todos. Lanie de momento no tenía pensado en dar ese paso, así que salía defendiendo a su chico.

- Él sólo me pedirá matrimonio cuando yo le diga que lo haga.

La conversación giró en si ellos eran más o menos dominantes o sumisos ante sus parejas, no pudieron rechistar mucho ya que siendo ellos dos solos ante Lanie y Jenny tenían poco que hacer. Cuando pidieron ayuda a los demás las chicas tenían a Beckett a su favor. Ella les replicó que siendo su jefa, los tiene más que "dominados" en el trabajo. Y al pedir ayuda a Castle se dieron de bruces ya que reconoció abiertamente que su naturaleza era la de sumiso y que además le encantaba serlo. Así que Expósito y Ryan perdieron un aliado en esa batalla.

Lanie con sus impertinencias, había dicho esta vez delante de todo el mundo lo que a Beckett le decía en el tanatorio: que Castle la trataba como una reina, que todos ellos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que sólo le faltaba a ella darse cuenta de todo. De no ser tan cabezona y de lanzarse ya de una vez, a lo que Beckett respondió que no trasladase su relación con Expósito a los demás, que estaba demasiado colada por Expósito como para conocer sus sentimientos.

- Sí querida, auto-convéncete. Pero aquí todos sabemos de qué va esto.

Beckett quería fulminar a su amiga por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. En toda la noche no paró de abochornarla. Claro, que cuando los dardos mordientes de Lanie no se lanzaban contra ella iban en contra de cualquiera que estuviera sentado a la mesa. Castle se divertía mirando las caras que ponía Beckett, le gustaba pensar que una parte de esas puyas de Lanie era cierta, o bien que Kate las admitiese de una vez. Pero lo que más le divertía era que Lanie era capaz de avergonzarla y sacarla de quicio; bastante más de lo que él era capaz de hacerlo.

Jim por su parte, tranquilo, disfrutó de la cena, hacía años que no veía a su hija tan radiante. Estaba feliz por la compañía, por la comida, por la conversación, en alguna ocasión se unió a Lanie contando alguna historia de la infancia de Kate.

- Esto me lo apunto. Saldrá en el próximo Nikki Heat. – Amenazó Castle.

- Ni se te ocurra. Como hagas eso, nosotros hemos acabado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir acabado si ni siquiera hemos empezado? – Replicó pícaramente.

- ¡Huaahh, nena! – Replicó Lanie – Él también las sabe echar. ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a un bomboncito como él? Ya que tienes a tu padre en la mesa, no seas tan mojigata y pídele a Jim que te dé permiso para salir con él.

- ¿Mojigata? No necesito pedir permiso a nadie para salir con… ¿otra vez Lanie? ¿No te cansas? - Lanie negó con la cabeza y con una mueca - ¿Cuántos tequilas llevas ya?

Kate no sabía dónde meterse, ya era suficiente manejar a su amiga en el tanatorio, manejar a Castle en el trabajo, pero tener a los dos de aliados enfrente de la mesa era algo que podía superarla y para colmo su padre estaba desvelando historias de su infancia que prefería tenerlas ocultas. La mucha o poca autoridad que tenía sobre los siete de la mesa se estaba esfumando a la nada. Pero no le importó demasiado porque se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para tomar en serio todo lo que le decían.

En toda la velada no pararon las risas, tan sólo un momento cuando recordaron que se encontraban en esa situación porque Beckett había recibido un disparo en el funeral del capitán Montgomeri. Se prometieron repetir esa cena en algún otro momento pero sin ningún antecedente de ese tipo.

Cuando acabaron con el último bocado de las berenjenas, Beckett apagó las velas de la mesa del comedor mientras Castle recogía la mesa llevando los platos y vasos al fregadero junto con las sartenes y la tabla de cortar que habían dejado antes de sentarse a cenar.

- Deja, ya lo hago yo – le pidió Beckett.

Castle se apartó del silo y comenzó a recoger los preparativos de la cena: el medio pimiento que había sobrado, la botella de agua, el pan… Recordando lo que le había dicho Beckett antes de la cena, comenzó a recoger también todas las cosas que había llevado en esos días atrás. Quería dejarle la cocina, los armarios, todo, tal cual los tenía hace 10 días.

Conforme recogía los bártulos no podía evitar mirar hacia la puerta de salida, luego volvía a meter la mirada dentro de algún armario o la nevera para encontrar alguna cosa más, de reojo intentaba vigilar a Beckett para comprobar la actitud que tenía.

Ella se mostraba tranquila, impasible, estaba en sus pensamientos sin fijarse demasiado en lo que hacía Castle. La primera en acabar fue ella, aclaró el esparto, escurrió los trapos y lo colocó todo en su lugar. Se dirigió al sofá junto a la mesita.

Beckett, recostada sobre el lateral y apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño observaba en silencio a Castle, cómo iba de aquí para allá por la cocina. Lo veía abrir todos los armarios, uno detrás de otro, abría los cajones para encontrar alguna cosa que se le había olvidado, volvía a repasar la nevera, el congelador. Finalmente, cuando Castle ya había registrado toda la cocina y el comedor unas 5 veces se dispuso a abandonar la casa.

**- Bueno – Girándose hacia Beckett.**

**- Bueno – Le contestó desde el sofá.**

**- Creo que ya lo he recogido todo. – Secándose las manos y dejándolo de nuevo en su percha - Voy a irme.**

**- Entonces… ¿te vas?**

**- Sí, ¿No es eso lo que me has pedido?**

**- Exactamente… no.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Pero… antes… me has dicho que no querías que volviese más.

- Sí, te he dicho que quería que se acabara esto de las cenas. No te he echado de casa – Beckett vio que por la mente de Castle se le pasaban un millar de ideas, parecía que estaba resolviendo una compleja ecuación aritmética.

- Yo… yo creía… creía que querías acabar con la cena.

- Sí, pero no es necesario que sea tan pronto. Otras veces te has quedado más tiempo ¿no?

- Sí.

Kate esperó a que Castle resolviese esa ecuación matemática que tenía en la cabeza antes de volverle a preguntar.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces… qué.

- ¿Te quedas un rato?

- Me quedo un rato.

Castle que ya tenía en sus manos las bolsas las volvió a dejar cerca de la puerta y se dirigió al sofá. Beckett todavía no había dejado de observarle desde que empezó a recoger los bártulos en la cocina. Él se sentó en el otro lateral del sofá y esperó a que Beckett empezara la conversación.

- ¿Jugamos? – Preguntó ella de repente.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho? – Gesticuló como no entendiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Jugamos? – Repitió Beckett más despacio, alto y claro.

Beckett vio que a Castle se le vino de pronto a la mente una ecuación de quinto grado por resolver. Había bajado la mirada a sus manos, la cabeza la movía como si estuviese resolviendo esa ecuación. Subió la mirada de nuevo y la observó, ¿era su imaginación? ¿Ella le había propuesto de una manera bastante poco sugerente algo que no esperaba para esa noche? ¿Era real? pero seguía viendo el mismo rostro impasible que cuando estaba fregando, en la misma posición recostada apoyada sobre su puño y la misma mirada tranquila con la que lo había estado mirando toda la noche. Tras unos segundos de cálculo matemático, resolvió a contestarle:

- ¿A qué jugamos?

Beckett, seguía sin quitarle la mirada y Castle ya había vuelto a la actitud de antes. Beckett respiró profundo mientras pensaba unos segundos sobre la pregunta, se quitó la mano de la sien y se adelantó despacio en el sofá hincando los codos en el respaldo, tal como había cogido costumbre desde la recuperación. Se reclinó hacia delante sin perder los ojos de Castle. Él seguía en su posición en el otro lado del sofá, mirando lo que hacía ella. Vio que Beckett se reclinaba hacia delante en su asiento dejando asomar el encaje de la ropa interior. Al cabo de unos segundos ella se recostó de nuevo en el respaldo preguntando:

- ¿Póquer?

Castle desvió la vista a la mano derecha de Beckett y vio que sostenía el mazo de cartas de póquer. Apoyada de nuevo en el respaldo sacó el mazo de su cajetín y comenzó a barajar.

Castle, que ahora no tenía la mirada de ella centrada en él consiguió cerrar los ojos, pensó en el lance que le había propuesto, al final inclinándose sobre la mesita repartió las fichas a partes iguales y le preguntó.

- ¿Te parece si se abre con una de 20? – Tras unos segundos Beckett le contestó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Bien.

Jugaron unas manos en silencio, había vuelto ese silencio que les había acompañado parte de la velada, antes en la cena y ahora en la partida. No era especialmente incómodo para ninguno de los dos pero ambos preferían hablar y no sabían qué tema sacar. Prácticamente se habían puesto al día durante esas 10 noches.

Castle fue el que rompió ese silencio.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Beckett levantó la vista de su mano. Castle le sonreía levemente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho al llamar a la puerta con las bolsas de comida.

- Bien, ya te he dicho antes que voy a incorporarme este lunes. Me encuentro bien.

- Vale. Y… realmente ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? – Le preguntó más serio.

Beckett dejó un momento la mano de cartas sobre la mesa, ahora era ella la que parecía que tenía una ecuación en la cabeza, Beckett bufó suavemente, levantó la cabeza y como si el techo de su apartamento fuera la pizarra de la oficina, estaba exponiendo todos los datos imaginariamente en ese techo. Se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y frunció los labios como cuando no le salían las cosas. Estaba exponiendo los acontecimientos de ese día como si fuera la resolución de un asesinato, la ventana de tiempo era las 24 horas de ese día pero venía enlazado de días anteriores y se enlazarían con los posteriores por lo que la pizarra de su cabeza era tan grande como el techo del apartamento. Cerró los ojos para visualizar esa pizarra mejor y una vez conectados los hechos y reordenado las ideas prosiguió.

- Físicamente, mucho mejor.

- Lo sé. Me has dicho que ya no te fatigas al correr.

- Sí… prácticamente.

- ¿Pero de aquí? – Señalándose la cabeza. – Te noto más rara de lo normal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Empezando a irritarse.

- No sé… estás… cambiante, poco centrada… Eh… distinta.

- ¿Cambiante?

- Sí… por ejemplo… hoy mismo. Me recibes con una sonrisa, luego pasas a decirme que no quieres seguir con las cenas y que me vaya de la casa, hace un momento me pides que me quede como las otras noches y luego… a veces te cambia el humor y sin avisar - Beckett lo miraba intentado entender pero cada vez más crispada - Igual te veo más normal, como decaída, como malhumorada como… como… como… como ahora mismo te estás poniendo… - dijo en un tono de clemencia - pero no he conseguido verte serena del todo… no te he visto bien del todo, todavía no.

- El domingo me encontré bien.

- El domingo no cuenta. Fue un paréntesis para todos.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Puedo ayudarte? Quiero ayudarte.

- Tú… tú… tú no deberías meterte tanto en mi cabeza.

- Sí quiero. Quiero que te encuentres mejor, quiero que puedas lograr que todos los días sean el domingo, pero para eso tienes que contarme lo que pasa.

Beckett tenía ahora esa ecuación de quinto grado en la cabeza y no hallaba la solución. Él veía que quería contarle lo que pasaba por su mente pero que se resistía a hacerlo. Sabía que la estaba presionando y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Si la seguía presionando le podía tirar de casa, y Beckett no necesitaba mucho para tomar esa solución y escapársele de nuevo. Así que decidió darle unos minutos para que se tranquilizase un poco, cogió la mano de cartas y la obligó a que retomara la partida.

Después de que Beckett perdiera 7 manos seguidas, Castle lo intentó de nuevo:

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Sobre mi cabeza?

- Sí.

- Entonces no.

- ¿Sigues sin dormir bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Me dijiste que no dormías bien por las noches ¿sigues así?

- Sí.

- ¿Igual? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

- Más.

- ¿Más?

- Ahora me desvelo casi toda la noche.

- ¿Te pasa todos los días?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Me importa ¿Te pasa todos los días?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes de qué?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Me lo cuentas? – Castle dejó su mano de cartas en la mesa para prestarle más atención.

Beckett volvió a mirar al techo repasando todos los acontecimientos.

**- No.**

**- Por favor.**

**- No sabría empezar.**

**- Empieza por una parte y acabas por el final.**

**- ¿Qué? - mirándole de reojo – creo que no es tan sencillo, todo se mezcla mucho.**

**- Pues cuéntamelo por partes, sin mezclar.**

**Beckett volvió a resoplar suavemente, se notaba que no sabía por dónde empezar ni si quería contárselo. Al final prosiguió.**


	9. Chapter 9

- Por una parte está lo del caso de mi madre. Que creo que no hace falta que te diga mucho.

- Ajá.

- Por otra parte, la muerte de Montgomeri.

- Ajá.

- Luego, nos pasamos a la bala.

- Continúa.

- Hay nuevo capitán.

- Vale. Qué más.

- Este viernes son las pruebas, y aunque sé que las voy a superar… están ahí. Quiero pasarlas.

- Muy bien.

- Reincorporación al trabajo. Supongo que aún me acordaré de hacer mi trabajo.

- Seguro que sí, sigue.

- Cuando me haya incorporado y algún pandillero me apunte con un arma… ¿saldré huyendo?

- Seguro que no. Qué más.

- ¿Aún más? Creo que te lo he dicho todo.

- Discrepo.

- ¿Discrepas en qué?

- En que no me lo has contado todo.

- ¿A sí? Señor psicólogo. ¿qué más le tengo que contar? – Le dijo más crispada.

- Todo lo que me has dicho es de tu trabajo, de tu vida laboral. Faltan las inquietudes de tu vida personal. – Instantáneamente Beckett se giró irritada por lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Vida personal? ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? – Volvió a resoplar más fuerte y se giró mirando la parte del techo donde colgarían sus inquietudes personales. – Tú no eres mi psicólogo. Ni tienes el derecho a la confidencialidad. Tú no estás aquí por mi cabeza.

- Ya te digo yo que sí. Tal vez no tenga el derecho a la confidencialidad pero soy tu confidente.

- ¿Qué? Que te crees ¿qué?

- Desde hace algún tiempo… poco a poco… me vas contando cosas más personales… y… y… cuando lo haces parece que te quitas un peso de encima y quisiera que esa carga tuya fuera más ligera. Si no se puede hacer más ligera, por lo menos te ayudaría a llevarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me cuentes lo que te agobia para intentar darte una solución.

- ¿Te crees que tienes solución para todo?

- No. Pero compartirlo también ayuda… Verás, en casa… con Alexis, con mi madre… tal vez no compartamos los mismos puntos de vista pero nos contamos nuestras preocupaciones, unas veces puedo ayudar a Alexis, otras veces las tiene que resolver ella sola aunque me duela no ayudarla, pero sabe que estoy ahí para ella, para lo que sea. Y lo mismo puede decirse para mi madre y para mí.

- Yo también tengo a mi padre y a Lanie.

- Y me tienes a mí.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Kate… en referencia al trabajo… Lo del caso de tu madre, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada, eso lo tienes que dejar para más adelante. Tampoco podemos poner remedio a la muerte del capitán, tenemos que guardarle memoria, respetarle pero no podemos hacer más. El tema de la bala… ya estás recuperada, ya has pasado todo el riesgo. El nuevo capitán, eso lo tendrás que afrontar el lunes, hoy no es el día. Las pruebas físicas, tal como tú dices las vas a superar, he visto detectives más gordos y torpes y están trabajando. La reincorporación al trabajo, esto ha sido como unas vacaciones… o ir en bici, sabes hacerlo, en cuanto te pongan un expediente encima de la mesa sabrás que hacer con él. Y si algún pandillero te apunta con un arma, tú le vas a apuntar a él y tienes compañeros que te respaldan – Paró un momento, le agarró sus manos y continuó – Kate, por favor. Ahora mismo. Sin pensar ¿Qué te agobia?

- Estar en casa.

- ¿Querrías salir?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me agobia salir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque… son los mismos sitios, los mismos… son los mismos parques, son… las mismas personas.

- Entiendo lo de los sitios y parques pero… ¿qué quieres decir con personas? ¿conoces a "las mismas personas"? ¿conoces a todos los que se pasean?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces… yo… ellas… ellas están… están disfrutando.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Sí, porque… porque yo no puedo hacerlo, al menos como ellas lo hacen. ¿Es tan malo desear que los demás lo pasen tan mal como uno mismo?

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, porque lo que quieres es querer disfrutar como los demás. Despreocuparte como parece que ellos están.

- Yo…

- Escucha, esas personas ¿Crees que son siempre así?, ¿Crees que ellos no tendrán otras preocupaciones? La hipoteca, la enfermedad de la niña, el posible despido de su trabajo, en fin, otras preocupaciones.

- Supongo que también las tendrán.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué parecen felices? Jugando con sus hijos, paseando con el perro, o simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo.

- Porque, porque… no sé, porque quizás ellos pueden hacerlo o saben distraerse.

- Bien, y… ¿por qué no intentas hacerlo también?

- Ya lo he intentado. Cada vez me agobio más.

- Lo que me estás diciendo parece que sean las palabras de un trabajador que necesita vacaciones.

- Pues yo estoy en ellas y sólo quiero que se acaben para volver al trabajo.

- Discrepo.

- ¿Discrepas, señor psicólogo?

- Sí. Porque creo que necesitas unas vacaciones de verdad. Tal como tú dices, dejar esta casa, estas calles y parques. Dejar a esta misma gente para ver otras caras.

- Pero… Aún estoy convaleciente.

- Si tienes fuerzas para volver al trabajo también las tienes para unas vacaciones.

- Aún me estoy medicando.

- Te las llevas.

- Y… dónde iría. Con sólo pensar en salir, yo… me agobio.

- ¿Me dejas que te prepare las vacaciones?

- ¿Cómo?

- Te he dicho que quería ayudarte, así que prepararte las vacaciones sería una labor que haría con mucho gusto. Y te digo que sé preparar unas - vacaciones para divertirse. ¿Me crees?

- Te creo pero no quiero que me prepares nada.

- Venga vamos. Me has dado la excusa perfecta – Castle le soltó las manos y se acercó más a ella acomodándose en el sillón.

- ¿Qué excusa?

- Hace tiempo quería planteártelo pero no sabía cómo.

- El qué.

- El regalarte algo y que además no sintieras que te estoy comprando.

- … No te entiendo.

- Verás, sabes que tú eres mi musa, mi inspiración. Mis libros están basados en ti.

- Te sigo.

- Pero tú y yo no tenemos un contrato en firme.

- Ahora no te sigo.

- He ganado mucho dinero gracias a ti y quiero compensarte como es debido. Quería hacerte un regalo pero que además no sintieras que eso te obliga a seguir haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

- Yo no necesito regalos tuyos.

- Pero yo necesito hacértelo a ti. Como nota de agradecimiento.

- Pues con la nota es suficiente.

- Mira, tengo que hacerte una pequeña confesión: cuando las ventas van muy bien me hago algunos caprichos.

**- ¿Sólo cuando las ventas van bien?**

**- Bueno, de vez en cuando alguno más, pero cuando saco un libro y va bien me hago o hago regalos… ¿cómo lo diría? ¿especiales? No son simples - caprichos, me tomo tiempo para prepararlos porque quiero que sean significativos, a veces cuestan 30 dólares, otras veces una burrada. En estos regalos da igual lo que me gaste, son para mí y para la gente a la que quiero.**

**- ¿Por qué debería aceptarlo?**


	10. Chapter 10

- Ya te lo he dicho, eres mi musa y no te he compensado. Cualquier otra ya me habría pedido dinero, derechos de autor o cualquier cosa parecida.

- Es que yo no soy cualquier otra.

- Disculpas. Eso ya lo sé – volvió a cogerle las manos de una manera más dulce - Mira, en todo este tiempo de Nikki Heat ¿qué has conseguido tú? Que vaya detrás de ti, dolor de cabeza, algún enfado y tres libros que no has tenido que comprar en la tienda. Déjame que te compense de alguna manera con el dinero que me has hecho ganar. Te lo mereces. ¿Me dejas que te prepare unas vacaciones para desconectar? Iría todo a gastos pagados.

- ¿Dónde me enviarías?

- No lo sé, eso tengo que meditarlo. Lo tengo que organizar bien. Pero a algún sitio donde podamos desconectar.

- ¿Poda-MOS? ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?

- Sí. Ya te he dicho que es un capricho. En estos caprichos yo voy siempre en el paquete.

- Entonces no.

- También tengo que decirte que es cuando mejor me porto. Yo voy en el paquete pero el regalo es para ti… SÓLO para ti. Te juro que nunca defraudo y hasta ahora nadie se ha arrepentido. Sería como el angelito que siempre quisiste tener a tu lado y que nunca te he mostrado. Pregunta a Alexis.

- Eso…

- Es una faceta mía que no conoces. No te arrepentirás.

- ¿Serían sólo unas vacaciones?

- Sí. Y te juro que las recordarás toda tu vida. Si no lo consigo, el regalo queda pendiente.

- ¿Tú, en qué sentido irías? ¿Qué parte del regalo eres?

- Iría como autor que quiere compensar a su musa. Iría como psicólogo para ayudar a su paciente, como camarada para divertirse juntos. No haría nada que te molestase, ni burlas, ni nada. Ya verás, seré completamente distinto. Un perfecto compañero.

- Yo… no quiero ningún regalo tuyo. No es necesario, de verdad.

- Pero sí sería bueno para ti, ir a algún hostal, una cabaña, un hotel… no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- ¿Un hotel? No quiero volver a meterme otra vez en una habitación contigo.

- Será en distintas habitaciones.

- No.

- En distintas plantas.

- No.

- En distintos hoteles.

- No.

- No me pidas en distintos estados porque entonces se me complicaría mucho el regalo.

- Je, no.

- Kate, tú misma lo has dicho. Necesitas alejarte de esto. El viernes, en cuanto hayas hecho las pruebas nos vamos, no sé cómo pero te aseguro que volverás para dar envidia a esas personas del parque. Lo prometo. Este viaje será sólo para ti.

- Yo…

- Di que sí.

- No sé.

- Di que lo pensarás.

- Lo pensaré.

- Bien. Por lo menos dame unas pequeñas indicaciones. ¿Puedes hacer vida normal? ¿Puedes volar en avión o tendría que ser el viaje por carretera? ¿Alguna contraindicación para la medicación?

- Los médicos me han dicho que puedo hacer vida normal. La única limitación es la que mi cuerpo pida, pero eso ya casi no es problema. Mis heridas están completamente sanadas por lo que no hay riesgo de derrame ni nada parecido. La medicación que tomo es antibiótico, nada raro y me lo van a quitar dentro de poco.

- Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente. Te llamaré para irnos, no es mucho tiempo para preparar unas vacaciones en condiciones pero creo que en dos días podré idear algo decente. Cuento con que aceptarás, piensa que no va a ser peor que quedarte aquí comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras cambias de canal en la tele.

- De todos los argumentos que me has dado, este último es el más convincente.

- Bien, entonces ya te llamaré. – Apretó de forma cariñosa las manos de Kate y se dispuso a marcharse.

Castle con las bolsas desapareció por la puerta. Beckett no tenía claro si el dejarse invitar por Castle era buena idea, pero él le había dado su palabra que no la molestaría y que ese viaje sería bueno para ella. Castle, a pesar de su carácter le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que se podía confiar en él. Le creía cuando le dijo que sabe montar fiestas, pero… ¿para ella? ¿Que le sentaría bien? ¿Castle comportarse? No tenía los ánimos para fiestas y tampoco con él… pero… así que tal cual se hace en los grupos de apoyo, cerraría los ojos y se tiraría de espaldas para que él la recogiese antes de llegar al suelo. Tendría que confiar porque lo que menos deseaba era pasar otros cinco días contando las horas para volver al trabajo.

Tal como se esperaba, las pruebas físicas las pudo pasar sin dificultad. El inspector médico dio su aprobación y rellenó el formulario para incorporación al trabajo. Ahora se encontraba un poco más aliviada, se había quitado la nota de la revisión médica de esa pizarra del techo de su casa. De camino a casa paró en una tienda a comprar algo de fruta, se sorprendió que lo hiciera porque ella no solía hacer eso, pero después de las cenas de aquellos 10 días era una manera tan buena como otra de pasar el tiempo.

Castle no la había llamado todavía y si quería irse ese mismo día tenía que preparar la maleta. Pero… ¿qué ropa meter? ¿Tenía que llevarse algo raro? ¿O es que se le había olvidado a Castle su promesa? No, no, eso sería imposible.

Desde luego, cuando le dijo "ya te llamaré" no se esperaba que lo dijera de una manera tan exacta. Él era muy insistente en todo, pero cuando deja de insistir se le hacía raro no tenerlo encima todo el tiempo, que actuara como una persona normal.

Después de comerse un par de piezas de fruta, Kate fue al armario y sacó la maleta, la dejó abierta sobre la cama, abrió también su ropero y lo miraba sin decidirse qué percha descolgar.

Si al menos me hubiese dicho dónde pensaba llevarme… - Hablaba en voz alta mientras recolocaba la ropa en el armario. Invierno a la izquierda, verano a la derecha los zapatos y botas en la parte inferior.

Para dos días… ¿qué debo llevar? Realmente necesito pocas mudas pero si no me dice a dónde o qué voy a hacer no sé si me llevaré lo correcto, ¿botas de montaña? ¿zapatos? ¿vestido? ¿vaqueros? – Kate miraba su móvil encima de la mesita.** Quería que llamase Castle porque se sentía en un compromiso si lo llamaba ella. Si le preguntaba por el viaje y luego le decía que no lo había preparado sería incómodo. Pero… no, Castle no le haría eso, seguro que lo tenía preparado. Y… ¿Realmente en un fin de semana daría tiempo a cambiar de ánimos? ¿En dos días Castle podía organizar unas buenas vacaciones?**

**De pronto suena el móvil. Se acerca a la mesita y ve que es el número de Castle. Realmente no se había olvidado de las vacaciones. Lo deja sonar unos tonos y finalmente lo descuelga.**

* * *

Bueeeeno, lo primero, gracias por la review. Siempre es agradable saber que te leen.

He puesto esta segunda parte con bastantes capítulos porque sería más o menos el fin de la introducción o la excusa para irse. Tal vez no presente a Castle y Beckett tal cual en la serie... Pero son mi Castle y mi Beckett en este relato.

Si os gusta la historia... o tenéis dudas... por favor comentad que yo siempre os leo y os responderé.

Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

Si, dime.

¿Qué tal las pruebas? ¿Ya puedes hacerle la competencia a Paula Radcliffe?

No tanto, pero sí.

Ya sé yo que eres una campeona.

Gracias. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

¿Ya tienes preparada la maleta?

No. Ni siquiera sé dónde me llevas.

Ahhhh… Es un secreto.

Pues ese secreto no me va a orientar qué ropa meter en la maleta.

A ver… Llévate ropa cómoda, como la que usas para el trabajo. Que la puedas llevar con botas o con esos zapatos de vértigo que tienes.

¿Nada más?

Espera… Un vestido iría bien. Como si fueses a una cita.

¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Una cita? Tú me habías prometido que…

¡Para! Detective Beckett. He dicho "como si fueses", no que vaya a ser una cita. Donde vamos esa ropa es la normal.

¿Dónde me piensas llevar?

Es un secreto.

Pues ese secreto se quedará en secreto como no me digas a dónde voy.

Ehhhh. Está lejos y perdería la gracia el regalo. Comeremos por el camino.

Dímelo.

No. Kate, entiéndeme.

Entiéndeme tú a mí. Ni siquiera sé si va a hacer calor o frío.

Bastante calor por el día. Así que llévate ropa cómoda para ponerte con botas y camiseta de tirantes y por la noche refrescará. El vestido será para la noche, aunque en el hotel igual no es necesario ponerte una chaqueta.

Castle… dímelo.

Ehh… no.

Mira. La sorpresa no será cuando lleguemos. Por lo que me cuentas nos vamos en avión, así que cuando llegue al aeropuerto sabré a dónde nos dirigimos. Dímelo y sabré que llevarme.

¿Ah sí?... También podrías llevarte un bikini.

¿Bikini?... ¡Castle! No cambies de tema y dime a dónde vamos.

Sí, podrías llevarte un bikini, igual te hace falta.

Ya, y ¿no te da igual un bañador?

Nop. Ya te he visto en bañador… En Los Ángeles. ¿Recuerdas? Estabas… Eras… Ese bañador te quedaba…

Deja de babear.

Si no babeo. Lo único que era… No tengo palabras para describirlo. Querría verte con otro modelito.

Y tiene que ser bikini.

Síp. Desde que me dijiste que tenías un tatuaje intento imaginarme dónde está y cómo es. Me acuerdo que cuando entré en tu casa en la explosión de la bomba pude verte la espalda entera y no tenías nada.

¿Explosión?... ¿Tú…? – Llevándose la mano a la frente se acordó que la encontró dentro de la bañera completamente desnuda.

En Los Ángeles. Con el bañador, te vi tooooodas las piernas y nada. Me preguntaba si con el bikini dejarías al descubierto…

¡Para Castle! Como sigas no voy a ir. ¡Me dijiste que no me molestarías!

No te enfades. Es broma. Bueno, a medias. Prometo portarme bien en cuanto lleguemos al destino. Seré un auténtico angelito.

… - Beckett andaba por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado – Castle… dime ahora mismo dónde me llevas.

Ehhh…

Tengo que decirle a mi padre en qué estado debe buscar mi cadáver cuando el lunes no aparezca por comisaría.

Je, je, je. Cadáver… Está bien, nos vamos a Nevada.

¿A dónde?

A Nevada, a la capital del condado de Clark. Exactamente nos vamos a…

¿Las Vegas?

¡Sip! ¡Vas bien de geografía!

¿Qué demonios piensas que vamos a hacer allí?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

Entonces como mi casa te pilla de camino para ir al aeropuerto, ¿tomas un taxi y me recoges en una hora?

¿Las Vegas?

De acuerdo, te espero en una hora.

¿Qué hay en Las Vegas?

Adiós Beckett. Una hora.

CLACK (Castle cuelga el teléfono)

¿Las Vegas? – hablándole al teléfono – Es la peor idea que has tenido en lo que te conozco. ¿Castle…?

Kate lanza el teléfono en la mesita, se sienta de golpe encima de la cama, resopla largamente mirando el ropero y luego la maleta vacía.

Esto no va a ir bien… Las Vegas. – tras unos segundos y ya más serena - Je, Las Vegas.

NNNNYYYNRRRYYYGGG!

¡Kate! ¡Que alegría!, Pasa

Hola Alexis, ¿Cómo estás? – Alexis cierra la puerta y abraza a Kate.

¿Tu padre? ¿Está listo? El taxi está abajo esperando.

¡Papááááááá! – gritó asomándose a la escalera - ¡KATE YA HA LLEGADO!

Estoy un poco preocupada, no sé si esto saldrá bien.

Tranquila Kate. Cuando mi padre se propone lo de los regalos especiales cambia por completo. Además siempre logra sorprenderte, siempre acierta con el regalo. Debería ser así los 365 días del año.

Esto que me dices me tranquiliza un poco pero no estoy completamente convencida.

Mira, ¿sabes qué me regaló una vez?

Cuenta – dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo para animarla a contárselo.

Hace años… cuando era niña, ya me gustaba mucho leer… En aquella época estaban los libros de Harry Potter y me enganché a ellos, me encantaban… eran… especiales para mí porque con ellos… me gustaban y me siguen gustando.

Sí, los personajes son un poco mayores que tú pero han crecido en los libros a tu ritmo, es normal que digas eso.

Sí, sobre todo el personaje de Hermione.

No me sorprende: pelirroja, listilla, inteligente, más madura de lo normal para su edad…

Verás, mi padre sabía lo que significaban esos libros para mí, así que… no sé cómo lo hizo. Aún no me lo ha contado, pero… consiguió… me regaló… el manuscrito original de J.K. Rowling, su libro de notas, el original, el del primer libro.

¿Qué te regaló…? ¿Qué?

El libreto. Increíble ¿verdad?

Pero eso… no puede ser.

Lo hizo.

No creo que la autora se quisiera desprender de eso… ¿No sería una copia falsa?

No. Lo hizo, papá me lo regaló. Lo tengo arriba.

Eso debió costarle una millonada.

Realmente nada – Replicó Castle bajando por las escaleras – Sólo la tuve que convencer.

Nooo… No me lo creo – Girándose hacia Castle escéptica - Tiene que haber algún truco.

Nada de trucos. Me costó convencerla, pero siendo escritora, logré hacerme con su libro de notas y sin hacer nada ilegal. Eso sí, por agradecimiento, después le di una generosa donación para su fundación. No me parecía justo que se desprendiese del libreto sin nada a cambio. Pero en un principio, y es lo que cuenta, me lo dio sin tener que pagar nada.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?

Kate. Créetelo, te lo digo yo y no le preguntes que no te lo dirá – Alexis agarró a Bekett de los hombros para que la mirase y viera que se lo decía en serio. – Si mi padre me dice que quiere hacerme un regalo de los especiales. Yo no lo dudo. Si mi padre te ha dicho que te lleva de vacaciones, yo me iría con los ojos cerrados y sin preguntar. A donde sea.

**Ahora sí me dejas sin palabras.**

**¿Nos vamos detective Beckett? – Preguntó Castle con la maleta en la puerta.**

**Vamos, el taxi está esperando.**

**Hija, te llamo cuando lleguemos. Cuida la casa que te quedas sola. Y no hagas lo que haría yo.**

**Adiós papá. Adiós Kate. Que os divirtáis.**


	12. Chapter 12

A la salida del aeropuerto.

- Vamos Kate, ya tengo el taxi.

- ¿Taxi? me esperaba que alquilases un coche. Un coche tipo Ferrari… para andar por la ciudad.

- ¿Y eso?

- Viniendo en el avión estuve pensando en el viaje que hicimos a Los Ángeles y pensé qué cosas podías tener preparadas para Las Vegas. Creo que lo que quieres es rodearme de lujo o regalarme cosas que no puedo comprar o tener fácilmente. Ya hemos venido en primera, así que imaginaba que ahora alquilarías un Ferrari o una limusina.

- Deja de pensar tanto Kate. Lo de primera es porque es mucho más cómodo, en regular se te acaban durmiendo las piernas. Déjame las sorpresas para mí y disfruta de lo que hagamos. – Castle mete las maletas en el maletero del coche.

- Entonces… ¿la sorpresa no es invitarme a un fin de semana de lujos?

- Ehhh. Sí pero no. Por favor Kate, no me hagas un interrogatorio. Aunque eso sí, si hay algo que quieras ver o hacer aquí en Las Vegas dímelo e intentaré conseguirlo – El taxi arranca en dirección al hotel.

- Me gusta saber lo que voy a hacer. Simplemente.

- Pues en este caso no, relájate y no estés tanto a la defensiva.

- Al escuchar "estar a la defensiva", Beckett se tensó más.

- Castle… No quiero discutir.

- Ni yo tampoco Kate. ¿No puedes dejarte llevar? Ya te dije que me portaría bien, pero también necesito un poco de colaboración por tu parte.

… - Kate lo miraba indecisa - ¿Te vas a portar bien?

- Sí, te lo prometí. No voy a meterme en ningún lío, no voy a provocarte, no voy a mentirte, voy a ser el perfecto acompañante.

- Aún me cuesta creerte. Dices… ¿no vas a provocarme?

- No.

- ¿No vas a mentirme?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿podría preguntarte cualquier cosa y me responderías la verdad?

- Sí, así es.

- Je. Creo que sí puede ser divertido el viaje – Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Kate… me estás empezando a preocupar. Además, si tú te metes en un lío yo no podré ayudarte mucho, tengo antecedentes en este estado.

- De eso ya hablaremos más tarde. Definitivamente sí va a ser divertido.

- El taxista siguió con su trayecto, cuando estaban entrando a la ciudad Castle preguntó:

- Kate, ¿has estado alguna vez en Las Vegas?

- Sí

- ¿Cuando?

- Cuando me gradué. Vine con mis compañeros a celebrarlo.

- ¡Oh! Dios. Eso tienes que contármelo.

- No. YO no estoy obligada a decirte nada que no quiera.

- Vamos… Tienes que contármelo, seguro que… jo, jo, jo. Te imagino… ja, ja, ja – Castle estaba dejando volar su imaginación de las fechorías que podía haber hecho Beckett – ¿Qué no irías a…? ja, ja, ja.

- Castle…

- Sí, sí. Perdón, Kate. Soy un chico bueno, chico bueno, un angelito… ja, ja, ja - Pensando aún en la celebración de graduación de Beckett - No diré nada pero lo que no puedes hacer es que deje de imaginar… Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro. Todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué ahora me llamas Kate y no Beckett?

- Bueeeeno, Beckett es más formal. Me parece bien cuando estamos en la comisaría y por inercia ya me estoy acostumbrando a llamarte así… pero… aquí sólo somos dos que están de vacaciones. No hace falta tanto formalismo ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Entonces yo tendría que llamarte Richard o Castle?

- Richard también es bastante formal. Me gusta para las firmas de libros, y cuando alguien quiere echarme la bronca también lo usa. Estamos de vacaciones ¿no? llámame Rick.

- Bien Rick - Matizó de una forma un poco forzada el nombre de Rick - ¿A que hotel vamos?

- Ahhh… Ya lo verás, de hecho ya lo estoy viendo. Llegamos en un minuto.

- ¿Qué hotel es? ¿Imperial Palace? ¿Mirage? ¿El rosado Flamingo?

- Nop. Ya hemos llegado.

- El… ¿Venetian?

- Sip.

- ¿No tenías otro más caro donde elegir?

- No lo he elegido sólo por ser uno de los más caros. Lo he elegido porque ha ganado varias veces el premio al mejor hotel de Las Vegas, tiene un gran casino, el servicio de habitaciones es de lujo y unas camas estupendas.

- ¿Camas? ¿Castle?

- Eh, eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué te he dicho yo? – En tono de reproche - No imagines más de lo que debes. Yo voy a portarme. Lo que te he dicho es verdad. Las camas son estupendas, ni duras ni blandas, muy buenas para descansar del viaje. Son enormes, parecen una cama elástica. El servicio de habitaciones se comporta muy bien y tiene un casino con más de 200 juegos. ¿Lo ves? Nada indecente ni grosero – Saliendo del coche pasan un grupo de universitarios armando jaleo – Y respecto al posible alboroto en el hotel. He pedido unas suites que estén alejadas de la zona universitaria y gamberril. Por lo que me acabas de decir, sabes cuánto jaleo pueden armar en una noche.

- Un par de botones salían a por las maletas y Castle le ofrece el brazo para acompañarla al interior - Así que relájate y empieza a llamarme Rick.

- OK. Rick. ¿Qué me has preparado primero?

- Paso uno: registrarnos. Paso dos: deshacer la maleta en la suite. Paso tres: arreglarse para cenar, es tarde y en el avión no nos dieron mucho ¿Te trajiste el vestido? – Kate afirma con la cabeza – Paso cuatro: nos vemos en el vestíbulo en 30 minutos.

- Después de media hora…

- Rick. ¿Cómo puede ser que una suite sea el doble de grande que mi apartamento? ¿Tanto espacio necesita una persona?

- Kate se acercaba con un vestido de media pierna y color lila claro ajustado al talle, de escote cerrado al cuello y una gran abertura en la espalda. Tres trencillas asimétricas nacían desde la parte posterior de la tirilla del cuello cruzando la espalda hasta enganchar la tela en tres puntos del ribete del costadillo. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño desenfadado con enganches de baquetas de madera, de esta forma dejaba ver el cuello limpio dando una sensación de más altura. El bolso de mano, al igual que los zapatos de aguja combinaban en tonos añiles.

- Fiuuuuu. Estás preciosa Kate. Voy a ser la envidia del restaurante.

- Ehhhh, bien - esperaba la contestación sobre la suite no sobre su apariencia - y… gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante.

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Al restaurante del hotel? – Salían ya del hotel en dirección al restaurante.

- No. En este hotel se está muy bien, pero tampoco tiene la mejor cocina que digamos. Aquí al lado hay una marisquería, el Aqua Knox creo que te gustará. Está especializada en mariscos y pescado, pide lo que quieras: centollo, cangrejo, ostras, cigalas, gamba rayada, caviar… lo que quieras, está todo fresco.

- Pero ¿Hay que matarlo o nos lo sirven cocinado? – Castle se giró extrañado - Ja, ja, broma... Tú lo que quieres es que me dé un cólico.

- Nooo… ¿Desde cuando hace que no comes una mariscada de verdad?

- Hum… Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblecito de la costa con mis padres. No era un restaurante de lujo pero los pescadores de la zona les llevaban lo que habían recogido del día. Fue una comida genial, al resto de sitios que he ido creo que parte del género era congelado.

**- Pues aquí, no es un restaurante pequeñito al lado de la costa pero está tan fresco como si lo descargasen directamente. Espero que esté a la altura de aquel restaurante. ¿Pasamos?**


	13. Chapter 13

- Claro.

Castle ya tenía las reservas realizadas y entraron directamente al comedor. Les sirvieron una ensalada de rape y un marinado de ahumados para cada uno, además un centollo y una docena de ostras.

- Rick ¿No crees que te has pasado pidiendo?

- No, ya verás que con buena conversación esto entra sin darte cuenta. Aún queda bastante noche.

- Je, bueno. Hablando de conversación, ¿realmente si te pregunto algo me dirás la verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque te prometí que sería un compañero ideal.

- Pero para ser un compañero ideal no es necesario que me contestes a todo y sin mentir. Es más, simplemente puedes negarte a contestar y aún así no lo estarías incumpliendo.

- Bueno. Piensa que es parte del regalo especial. Piensa que me estoy descubriendo a ti, por completo y sin trabas. Te dejo de par en par las puertas de mi vida para que entres a fisgonear cualquier cosa de mí. – Castle vio que la expresión apacible de Beckett se trastornaba ligeramente.

- No tienes que hacer eso.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Sólo depende de ti el aceptar esta parte del regalo. Sólo tienes que preguntar.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Claro. Inténtalo. ¿Quieres conocer mis antecedentes en el estado de Nevada? – Castle buscó un tema con el que Beckett se encontraba más cómoda.

- Nop. Eso ya lo sé - sonrió - Lo leí en tu expediente cuando te detuve: Escándalo público, te pillaron con más bien poca ropa y acompañado de una señorita de dudosa reputación.

- No es lo que parece.

- Sí. Eso dicen todos.

- Ese día había ganado las apuestas de béisbol, las de carreras de caballos, la ruleta y las de baloncesto y esa señorita no era una… Era una… vamos, que la conocí donde se realizan las apuestas y como los dos apostamos a lo mismo y ganamos fuimos a celebrarlo y… al final,… ese día hacía mucho calor… no es lo que parece.

- Ya. Eso dicen todos. No quería preguntarte sobre los detalles de tus macabros antecedentes penales.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es que todavía no me creo que no vayas a mentirme en nada.

- Sólo tienes una manera de averiguarlo. Pregunta algo.

- Veamos – Kate se piensa unos segundos qué pregunta podría hacerle – Algo que no hayas contado a nadie y que no tenga pinta de obsceno… es complicado… - se calla unos segundos más pensando – Realmente es muy difícil… ¡Ah! Ya sé. Para empezar estaría bien: ¿Cómo conseguiste el regalo de Alexis? El libreto de Harry Potter.

- Empiezas fuerte. ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Me interesa. Me demostrarías que no me mientes a la vez que me darías pistas de qué haces para hacer estos "regalos especiales"

- Veras… Es un secreto.

- Cuéntamelo. Ya va siendo hora que yo conozca algún asunto privado de Richard Castle. Acabas de decirme que puedo entrar en tu vida a fisgonear.

- Bueno, pero… ¿Y si te digo que no me creerías la verdad?

- Inténtalo.

- Es que si te digo una mentira. Una mentirijilla pequeñita, creo que sería más creíble.

- No. Quiero la verdad.

- De acuerdo. Pero tienes que prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí.

- Prometido.

- Ya sabes. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

- Ja, ja. Muy bien, prometido. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas.

- Veamos… Si te digo que al ser ella una escritora como yo y que además es mujer... pude sacar mi encanto más irresistible y después de varios intentos y razonamientos le saqué el manuscrito ¿me creerías?

- No.

- Piensa un poco. Tengo una buena psicología femenina. Sé como adular a las damas… y no me mires así que no siempre me he acostado con ellas. Es algo innato, de alguna manera u otra sé engatusarlas, embaucarlas… convencerlas. Por eso mis libros se venden tan bien. Más del 55% de mis lectores son mujeres. Además, tú misma eres un ejemplo ¿cómo crees que he conseguido traerte hasta aquí?

- ¡Richard! – Aún resonaban en la cabeza de Beckett las palabras "engatusarlas" y "embaucarlas".

- ¿Qué? Me has pedido la verdad. Si quieres puedo intentar suavizar la verdad. Sólo tengo que encontrar el equilibrio entre verdad y complacencia.

- ¡Castle!

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Y bien… ¿Te crees que la pude convencer con mi encanto? – Kate se quedó mirándolo intentando saber si le mentía o no. En esta ocasión Castle no tenía ningún gesto que lo delatase.

- No sé. Quizás. Pero tratándose del manuscrito sería mucho más complicado que lo que me estás intentando decir.

- OK. Lo que te acabo de contar es la mentirijilla.

- De acuerdo. Mentirijilla poco creíble ¿Y la verdad?

- La verdad es que yo soy coautor intelectual, la ayudé a definir la idea original de Harry Potter. Ella la transcribió, la transformó, ella es el autor material del cuento infantil que es hoy en día, la que firma los libros. Pero en la idea básica… yo también participé. Me dio el libreto original como recuerdo de lo que hice yo por ella.

- Esto sí que no me lo creo. ¿Tú coautor intelectual de Harry Potter? ¿No se te ocurre otra cosa mejor? Esfuérzate en contarme otra cosa más creíble… ¿Sabes que ella es de Gran Bretaña y tú de USA?

- Ya te he dicho que la verdad no te la creerías. Pero puedo intentar explicártelo.

- Ahora sí debes sacar todo tu encanto porque no me lo creo.

- Muy bien, verás. Aunque para esto tengo que ponerte en antecedentes. Se juntan varias cosas que todo relacionado dio lugar a esto.

- Te escucho. Tengo todo el fin de semana por delante.

- Espero que no sea necesario tanto. Es largo pero voy a hacerte un resumen. Hay que remontarse allá por el 92. En esa época, yo no era muy famoso, había tenido un par de éxitos muy buenos pero por novato dilapidé pronto el dinero, confié que siempre tendría éxito. Luego escribí un par de libros que no dieron el resultado que esperaba y por ese año casi se me habían acabado las reservas.

- Vamos, que estabas arruinado.

- Me faltaba muy poco para números rojos.

- Por otra parte, en aquel año ya empecé a ir con Meredith y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. Esto sí fue una losa, feliz por una parte y asustado por otra: bebé más miseria sin poderlo mantener.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Harry Potter?

- Sí. Es para que te sitúes. A la desesperada, viendo lo que se me venía terminé sacando otro libro, y fue otro fracaso. Conseguí dinero para pasar un tiempo pero la editorial ya se estaba cansando que Richard Castle no fuera lo rentable que esperaba. Así que con eso y los pocos trabajos de columnista que me sacaba podía pasar un tiempo más.

- ¿Escribiste en un periódico? ¿Cual?

- No llegaba a la categoría de periódico. No sé si será para enorgullecerse pero me sacó de apuros durante una temporada.

- Vale, bien. Bebé a la vista, más ruina económica.

- Y bloqueo literario. Después de esos fracasos, me empecé a plantear si debía seguir o buscar un trabajo más estable para mi niña.

- ¿Te planteaste hacer un trabajo serio? Por Alexis lo que fuera ¿no? – Kate tanteó si podía empezar a hacerle algún comentario mordaz del tipo que él solía hacerle a ella.

- ¿Trabajo serio? Ser novelista es algo serio ¿OK?… - meditó un par de segundos - más o menos serio, aunque te niegues a considerarlo. He dicho trabajo estable ¿Continúo?

- Sí, continúa.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Tú lo que quieres es que me dé un cólico" no es algo que me imagino diciendo a Kate!**

**Bueeeeno. También me han salido otras acciones menos propias de ellos... pero es que tampoco nos han dado muchas imágenes de ellos fuera del trabajo.**

**Sólo espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Un saludo**

* * *

Así que ese año quería volver a escribir un libro, pero tenía que ser bueno, ya no me quedaba margen de error. No podía permitirme otro fracaso, ya que en unos meses nacería Alexis. En ese tiempo, tenía la idea de mi próxima novela, sabía cómo quería que se desarrollase pero cada capítulo que escribía era horrible. Como cuando una película con un buen guión se la cargan con una mala puesta en escena. Estaba completamente bloqueado.

Dentro de esa desesperación lo único que me sacaba del ahogo era pensar en mi futura niña. Tengo que decirte que Meredith también tuvo paciencia conmigo, dentro de lo que se puede decir de Meredith… creo que en ese momento empezamos a ver lo que luego no pudimos salvar y nos separaría. Un día, y prácticamente sin pensar, empecé a escribir una historia para distraerme, también la escribí para mi niña, una historia infantil. La acabé unas semanas más tarde de nacer Alexis. Cambié algunos detalles de un personaje para que fuese lo más parecido a ella: pelirroja, tranquila en su cuna… Es increíble cómo puedes intuir el carácter que va a tener una personita con sólo unas semanas.

Eso es más orgullo de padre que la realidad.

No. Perdona – Levantando el dedo - Tú no eres madre, no lo entiendes. Eso lo ves cuando tienes a tu niña en brazos. Además, las matronas también saben bastante de esto. Una vez, en el colegio los padres nos contamos la primera impresión que nos dieron las matronas y si se habían equivocado ahora que nuestros hijos estaban crecidos. Excepto un niño, al resto nos acertaron con el carácter de nuestro niño o niña.

¿Vuelves a lo del libro?

Claro. Todavía me quedaba mucho para finalizar la novela. Cada vez que la leía me parecían los capítulos peores. Así que intenté probar suerte con el cuento infantil. Se lo presenté a mi editor y me dijo que no quería cuentos infantiles ya que era una editorial para público adulto, no tenían sección infantil. Ya que mi contrato era para novelas adultas, le pedí permiso para presentarlo en otras editoriales. Me dijo que sí. Así que volví a recorrerme todas las editoriales para ver si me lo publicaban, necesitaba el dinero. Ya casi a la desesperada, me fui a ver a otras editoriales de habla inglesa. Me fui a Gran Bretaña.

¿Fuiste a la vieja Europa? – Castle la miró reprochándole el parón - Ups. Perdón no quería interrumpir. Sigue.

En la otra parte del charco me dijeron más de lo mismo. La historia era pasable pero no tenía el formato adecuado para el público infantil. Me tuve que convencer que yo era… yo soy un escritor para adultos, soy un novelista de misterio. No llegaría a nada con los cuentos por mucho cariño que le hubiese puesto. De paso me llevé mi novela para seguir desarrollándola, a ver si con el cambio de aires conseguía algo más.

¿Lo conseguiste?

No.

Pues no parece que tuvieras muchas expectativas.

No. No las tenía. Me paseé por muchas ciudades, y si tenían editoriales mejor: Londres, Manchester, Birmingham, Ipswich, Dublín, Glasgow, Edimburgo. Ya convencido que no servía como escritor infantil me dispuse para regresar.

¿Qué pasó Rick? Me está empezando a gustar este cuento, esta historia – Quería desquiciar a Castle.

¿Cuento? ¡Kate es mi vida! No es una historia inventada.

Prosigue – Le animó con una sonrisa.

Bien. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que escribí prácticamente mi primera novela en el Old Haunt?

Sí.

Pues para no perder la costumbre, también iba a tabernas y cafeterías de la vieja patria.

Ei, ei, ei, ei. Creo que ya sé por dónde vas. ¿La conociste en una cafetería? Sé que Rowling escribió o… desarrolló su novela en una cafetería.

Ajá. Eso sí fue una casualidad. Así que ya puedes imaginarte a dos novelistas atascados con su inventiva, cada uno con su mamotreto de novela sin saber cómo continuar. Bueno, lo mío era un mamotreto, lo de ella más liviano.

¿Ella estaba atascada?

Algo menos que yo, pero sí. La idea la tuvo sobre el 90 y estábamos en el 94, eso ya es mucho tiempo para presentar algo más que unos capítulos. Ella ya tenía parte hecha y la idea general del resto de libros bastante desarrollada pero faltaba perfilarla, pulir detalles. Así que imagínate, ella en una parte de la cafetería, yo en otra. Y al levantar la vista nos fijamos que éramos del mismo ramo. No me acuerdo exactamente pero al final acabamos charlando. Ella una escritora de cuentos infantiles atascada y yo un escritor de novelas de misterio atascado. Nos propusimos leer los escritos del otro y volver a vernos en 2 días – Tomó una pausa y una ostra – Tengo que decirte que eso no se debe hacer por si te plagian, pero vista la necesidad… De paso le di mi cuento infantil para que lo leyera por si a ella le servía de algo. Estaba claro que yo no iba a sacar nada.

No me lo creo – Le dijo con una medio sonrisa mientras tragaba unos bocados de la ensalada.

Créetelo. A los dos días nos volvimos a ver. Empezamos a hablar de los manuscritos del otro. Yo le di mi punto de vista y ella me dio el suyo. Después nos volvimos a ver durante 3 días más. Fueron unos días más que productivos. Hablar con otra persona del negocio pero con otro punto de vista completamente distinto me sirvió para volver a rescribir, reordenar ideas y plantearlo de otra manera. A ella le pasó lo mismo, y además utilizó un par de nombres de mi historia – Inmediatamente Kate levantó la vista de su plato a su acompañante.

Ella estaba a punto de devorar la porción del marinado de caballa con vinagreta verde de alcaparra y cebollino y se quedó con el bocado a mitad morder al oír lo de los nombres. Terminó de partir el trozo con los dientes, se lo acomodó en una parte de la boca y tapándosela con la mano preguntó sin poder esperar a masticar y tragarse la porción.

Cuales – Castle satisfecho esperó unos segundos para dar más suspense a la respuesta.

Ron, Ronald y Hermione.

¡Anda ya! – Farfulló entre dientes - Ja, ja, ja – Ya había conseguido tragar el bocado completo - ¿Me quieres decir que dos de los protagonistas los bautizaste tú?

Sí.

Saca más de tu encanto que no me lo creo.

Créetelo. Mujer, no cuesta tanto.

Ya – Sarcásticamente - ¿Me puedes decir de dónde vienen esos nombres?

Claro. Ronald porque cuando creé a mi personaje me estaba comiendo una hamburguesa del McDonald's. Ya sabes. Ronald McDonald's.

Oh! Dios. – Casi atragantándose con una ostra - ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Eso es destrozar la leyenda.

Es cierto. Ya te contaré en otro momento cómo surgen otras ideas geniales.

¿Y para Hermione? Me da miedo preguntar.

De mis peces.

¿Qué? ¿Peces?

Cuando creé al personaje de Hermione de mi historia quería inspirarlo en mi niña, pero no sabía que nombre ponerle, tenía que ser especial. Así, después de nacer, un día levanté la vista y paré a mirar la pecera de casa. Mirar peces relaja mucho.

Sigue.

Yo tenía a todos los peces bautizados: Démeter, Zeus, Eolo, Ilitía, Pan, Eros, Apolo, Hera, Eos, Perséfone, Hermes, Aquiles y su hijo Pirro, Heracles y su primo Euristeo, Helena, Ulises, Menelao, Perseo... En fin, me encanta la literatura clásica: La Odisea, dioses griegos, las guerras de Troya, la Ilíada. Es genial.

¿Bautizas a los peces con nombres de héroes y dioses?

¿Por qué no? Nunca se acaban los nombres en la tragedia griega. Total, se me ocurrió ponerle un nombre de una diosa o heroína griega. Así que allí mirando el acuario asomó aquel pececillo naranja tirando a rojo, del mismo color de pelo que mi pequeña. Apareció entre Dionisio y Beleforonte, ese pececillo era Hermione: hija de Menelao y Helena. Esposa de Pirro, hijo de Aquiles, renombrado como Neoptolemo y posterior esposa de su primo Orestes, hijo de Agamenón con quien se tenía que haber casado desde un principio porque se la prometieron a Orestes. ¿Quién quiere telenovelas si la tragedia griega es una completa? Amores, desamores, luchas, engaños, batallas, violaciones, aventuras, honor, usurpaciones, venganzas, asesinatos. Es complicado aprenderse los nombres pero una vez empiezas te deja enganchado.

Ya. Tú si que estás enganchado pero no sé a qué.

Kate, no me pongas el chiste fácil. Soy un chico bueno ¿recuerdas?

Céntrate Richard, estamos con Hermione la del libro, no el pez.

Pues eso, en mi cuento le puse a una niña Hermione y Rowling ya tenía hecho un personaje parecido a mi Hermione así que cambió un par de detalles y la rebautizamos como Hermione.

¡Oh Rick! – se tapaba la boca para ocultar el nuevo bocado que llevaba - Es demasiado surrealista para que inventes algo así. Me lo estoy empezando a creer.

Después de esos días me volví a NY. Con sus indicaciones y la charla que tuve con ella, volvió la inspiración a mis dedos y comenzaron a escribir rápidamente, ahora los capítulos salían como yo quería. Luego me enteré que un año más tarde Rowling presentó su libro y dos años más tarde, en el 97 fue cuando lo publicó en su país. Así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que ese libro y su saga se convirtió en un superventas. Más que lo que yo he hecho.

¿Volviste a hablar con ella?

Años más tarde. Pero antes tengo que decirte otra cosa. Alexis tuvo un pequeño trauma, su madre y yo nos habíamos separado. Ella necesitaba de un padre y una madre unidos. Tanto Meredith como yo la adorábamos pero aún era joven y no terminaba de admitir que unos padres que la quieren por separado no pueden estar juntos en la misma casa con ella. Me dolía no poder ayudarla durante ese tiempo. Ya empezaba a tener edad para leer Harry Potter así que le regalé el primer libro y comprobé que era lo que más la distraía. Para Alexis, al entrar en ese mundo de magia se disuadía de la realidad, por unas horas no pensaba en que su mamá y su papá no estaban juntos a pesar que ambos seguían queriéndola. Alexis dejaba de pensar que ella tenía la culpa de eso. Empezó por el primero y al final, aunque ya no le hacía falta, siguió siendo fiel a la autora.

La entiendo muy bien.

Sabiendo lo que significó los libros para Alexis, un día me propuse hacerle mi regalo especial. Volví a Gran Bretaña, localicé a Rowling le conté lo que quería hacer y el por qué. Así, en lugar de dedicarme el libro o hacer una pequeña historieta en la contraportada que era lo yo tenía planeado, ella me dio algo de mucho más valor, me regaló para Alexis el libro de notas del primer libro, el que le ayudé a perfilar aquella vez. Cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería yo le di el último empujoncito a la novela que estaba escribiendo para ser un best-seller y ella me lo dio a mí porque aquella novela en la que estaba atascado al final resultó otro número uno de ventas. Fue un intercambio muy lucrativo para los dos.

Ahora en serio. No sé que decirte.

**Aún así no quise irme con el libro de notas y sin agradecer. Entonces hice una donación a su fundación.**

**Y Alexis… ¿no sabe nada de esto?**

**No.**

**¿No piensas contárselo?**

**Ehhh… quizás para cuando me dé algún nieto y tenga que contarle una bonita historia porque no estoy seguro que me crea. ¿Y tú? ¿Me has creído?**


	15. Chapter 15

Kate estuvo meditando unos minutos mientras se acababa la ensalada. Al final contestó:

Es una historia increíble y por otra parte contada de una manera muy… lógica. Por favor, no me digas que te lo has inventado que de esta no te libras – unos segundos más tarde añadió – Rick, si es verdad todo esto… tu… eres muy… grande.

Créeme Kate, es verdad. Y gracias por lo de grande, es un piropo muy… "guay". ¿Querías decir noble?

Sí, noble también, Sr. Literato-no-tengo-el-mismo-vocabulario-que-usted. De momento te voy a creer, pero también te digo que como se me ponga por delante "algo" con lo que pueda investigar, ya te digo que voy a estirar del hilo para comprobar si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho.

Me sirve esta respuesta. Pero te juro que es verdad. Todo es verdad. ¿Estrenamos el centollo?

Faltan las tenazas. No las veo por ninguna parte.

Aquí te lo sirven cortado. Fíjate que la cáscara ya está separada. Se abre el caparazón, echamos limón… un poco de salsa y voilà, a disfrutar.

¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas?

Claro. Dispara.

¿Qué pasó entre Meredith y tú? Antes has dicho que ella tuvo paciencia contigo cuando estabas bloqueado pero también apareció lo que luego no pudisteis salvar. ¿Qué fue?

Vaya… te dejo manga ancha y te la tomas hasta el final ¿No prefieres preguntar cosas menos trascendentales? Como… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Eso lo sé. Son los tonos rojizos: Rojo, morado, granate, violeta esa gama de colores tirando a oscuro.

¿Cómo lo…? Eso no te lo he dicho ¿verdad? – Kate negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y que yo recuerde no lo he puesto en mi página web o en mi twitt.

Yo… no creo que importe Rick – Castle gesticuló como indicándole ¿Me lo cuentas? - Veamos… - mordisqueándose el labio inferior - tienes un Ferrari rojo, podrías decir que es un clásico pero lo tienes para llamar la atención, entonces con el Ferrari lo haces pero queriendo además destacar… y siendo tú… habría esperado que fuera de color amarillo además de la marca Ferrari, pero te quedaste con el rojo.

Es posible… ¿Realmente me ves con uno amarillo?

Claro. Llamarías la atención y… No sé en qué época lo compraste pero así ni Martha ni Meredith se hubieran subido a ese bólido. No te habría hecho falta ponerles excusa para que no lo tocasen.

No te entiendo.

Son actrices ¿no? Los actores y el amarillo no se llevan bien.

¡Cielo santo! No se me había ocurrido. La próxima compra que haga te llevo conmigo. Pero… todavía no me convences que con el color del coche lo sepas. Ahora sí debes sacar todo tu encanto porque no me lo creo – Repitió gesticulando de la misma manera que Beckett le había hecho unos minutos antes.

Las portadas de tus libros. En Derrick Storm predominan estos colores, la última portada de Derrick Storm fue en rojo y la primera portada de Nikki Heat también fue en rojo y negro. También podrías decirme que para ser un libro de asesinatos el rojo le va mejor pero estoy segura que para acabar una etapa y empezar una nueva saga, querrías darle un poco de tu gusto. Incluso me aventuraría a decir que hay algo de superstición.

Más o menos. Aunque el ilustrador junto con el maquetador fueron los que diseñaron la portada.

Pero tú tendrías algo que decir antes de que saliese a la luz ¿no?

Sí. ¿Algo más?

Tu manera de vestir. Sueles usar los azules, marrones, granates y violetas, apenas te he visto con los verdes. El azul, marrón o gris los usas más de diario. Cuando te quieres poner elegante siempre llevas una prenda de la gama de los rojos. Ahora mismo llevas una corbata de seda violeta oscuro, algunos dirían púrpura aunque yo no veo la diferencia – le señaló la corbata que destacaba sobre la camisa y chaqueta negra - Además, tus mejores camisas son de esos colores ya sean lisas o a rayas.

Wow. No me esperaba que te hubieras fijado tanto en mí. Esto es igual a un piropo y me estás haciendo sentir halagado. Vas a ponerme colorado – contestó esto último de una manera burlona.

No te creas tan especial. Soy detective. Me fijo en detalles. Es mi trabajo y ya lo hago sin darme cuenta.

No dudo que eres una gran detective. Pero creo que también hay algo de interés hacia mí.

Ehhhhh – Beckett balanceaba la cabeza expresando que no estaba de acuerdo.

Aunque sea un poquito, creo que deberías admitirlo. Yo voy a pensar que sí tienes algo de interés hacia mí. Y… a todas estas… si sabías que iba a vestirme con alguna prenda rojiza o violeta… ¿Es por eso que has elegido tu vestido en lila? Yo voy de negro y corbata púrpura. Vamos combinados – Kate se miró el vestido viendo que tenía razón.

Ehhh… yo… no, no lo he elegido pensando en lo que tu te ibas a poner, lo he elegido porque me gusta. Porque tiene cuello alto y un buen escote detrás. Pensé que estaría bien para Las Vegas.

Hummmm, Sí… Creo que dices la verdad… Pero también creo que tu subconsciente te ha guiado a este vestido.

Pues yo creo que tu subconsciente piensa demasiado. Y bien… ¿me cuentas lo que pasó? Aunque si no quieres contármelo… yo… Mira, pensándolo mejor. No es necesario que me lo digas, no es asunto mío, entiendo que es algo personal entre ella y tú. El que hayas prometido no mentirme no significa que tengas que contarlo.

Espera. Voy a decírtelo. Pero antes ¿por qué me lo preguntas? Nunca me has hecho preguntas de este tipo. No sé, tan personales.

Yo… En casa, me dijiste que querías entrar en mi cabeza. Yo… si te dejo… también quería entrar un poco en la tuya.

**Ok. Es justo. Mi matrimonio con Meredith fue… se podría describir como… déjame que piense… ¿Te vas a comer esa pinza?… Creo que lo podría definir con la palabra rapidez.**

**¿Rapidez?**

**Sí. Rapidez en enamorarme. Rapidez en casarme. Rapidez en tener una hija. Rapidez en…**

**¿Divorciarte?**


	16. Chapter 16

- No tanto. Intentamos salvar el matrimonio y lo alargamos más de la cuenta, o lo alargué yo porque Meredith simplemente se largó – Kate escondió una pequeña sonrisa al oír esto último - Pero sí hubo rapidez en sacar los problemas a flote.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- Durante el periodo que fue bien… Todo fue muy bien. Había sincronía, nos queríamos, dos auténticos tortolitos. Cuando se quedó embarazada fue un impacto para los dos. Estábamos medio arruinados. Mi carrera como escritor no iba bien y ella como actriz… todavía no era muy reconocida. Al quedarse embarazada… se disgustó mucho.

- ¿Porque no podíais mantener el bebé?

- Eso por una parte. Si se quedaba embarazada pensó que su carrera había acabado prácticamente antes de empezar. Pensó que durante más de un año no le darían ningún papel por su condición y luego sería mucho más complicado encontrar trabajo ya que habría estado fuera del círculo de actores durante una temporada. Además, pensaba que las actrices con hijos no tienen papeles importantes, sólo si eres una gran estrella, pero para actrices con un caché mediano… sólo le esperarían papeles mediocres. No quería tener el bebé.

- Eso es…

- Horrible… y algo lógico para un actor. Pero eso fue sólo al principio. Creo que lo sentía más por el susto inicial. Ella nunca se ha arrepentido de tener a Alexis. Es su mayor orgullo. Pero esa temporada que estaba disgustada empezaron a aflorar los problemas y estas ideas ya las dejó caer.

- Ya.

- No éramos tan compatibles como parecía en un principio. Ella era… bueno, ella es alocada. No tiene medida. En cuanto se le mete algo en la cabeza lo hace, no le importa si es apropiado o no.

- Eso me suena a ti. Por lo menos en tu expediente policial has hecho cosas de ese estilo.

- Puede que yo haya hecho cosas irreflexivas pero no a su nivel. Una cosa es hacer el amor en un globo aerostático porque surge y otra cosa es buscar las situaciones más raras para hacerlo. Yo soy de los que si surge o se me ocurre en el momento… ¡hagámoslo! Pero no soy de los que busca la situación. Y Meredith buscaba… siempre busca, para todo y para lo que sea, está loca.

- ¿Globo aerostático? ¿Estaba el piloto?

- Noooo. A tanto no llego. Aunque de poco nos pilla en acción al bajarnos al suelo.

- No cuentes detalles.

- Bien. Como he dicho, no hay quien la entienda. Al principio todo parecía una fiesta. Sus ocurrencias eran más que divertidas, me dejaba llevar… si quería compras, pues compras, si quería viajes pues viajes, así era como empezaba pero al final igual podíamos acabar metidos en alguna fuente o escondiéndonos del guardia de seguridad. También tengo que confesar que no sólo ella tenía "ocurrencias", yo no me quedaba atrás. Como te digo, la época que fue bien, fue muy bien.

- ¿Y luego?

- Enseguida, nos casamos. Todo siguió parecido pero al convivir más empezó a salir la auténtica personalidad de cada uno. Esas cosas impulsivas que hacíamos eran… no sé cómo explicarlo… eran a distinto nivel. Si yo hago algo, normalmente sé el alcance que puede tener o cómo le afecta a los demás, aunque al final acabe por enfadarles y sin pedir perdón, pero al menos yo lo veo. Pero Meredith… ella no ve ni eso. Lo hace y listo, y siempre está bien, no le recrimines que no lo entiende.

- Pues no veo la diferencia con lo que tú haces.

- Sí, sí que la hay y como esa diferencia era pequeña no nos dimos cuenta o no me di cuenta y me casé. Ella siempre actúa de forma egoísta. Quizás quiera hacerte un favor o quiera halagarte, quiera hacerte un regalo y lo hace de corazón pero… sus acciones acaban siendo interesadas hacia ella o espeluznantes, no lo puede evitar.

- ¿No te pasas?

- No. La última vez que vino, cuando te conté que para mí es como una paja de adolescente ¿Sabías que sacó a Alexis del instituto para irse de compras?

- Quería pasar tiempo con su hija.

- Ya tenía pensado quedarse en NY. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo entre semana y a mitad de mañana. Alexis tenía un examen.

- Tendría muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con su hija.

- ¿La estás defendiendo? Para sacarla le dijo al director que su padre, el abuelo de Alexis acababa de morir. Mintió como una chiquilla de 12 a la hora de hacer pellas.

- Yo sólo quería molestarte un poco. La verdad es que no fue algo muy lúcido.

- Pues es así las 24 horas del día. Cuando estuvo en la época del embarazo, yo… la apoyé, la convencí que no era el fin de su carrera… Yo la ayudé a encontrar trabajo… Realmente no tuvo muchos problemas durante esa época, le dieron un pequeño papel de una embarazada. Sólo era cuestión de buscar el papel adecuado para ese momento.

- Eso estuvo bien por tu parte.

- Ella… con mi bloqueo… también quiso ayudarme a su manera. Ella no me presionó con frases del estilo "Escribe", "Tienes que sacar un libro que se acaba el dinero" o "Estás holgazaneando"

- Eso son más bien las frases de Gina. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. No te equivocas. Meredith no me atosigaba en ese estilo. Si me veía mal simplemente hacía que me distrajese para no hacer la pelota más grande. Pero siempre eran distracciones del tipo que le atañen a ella. Le repasaba los diálogos, me llevaba a la cama, o a donde fuese para tener sexo, me contaba sus riñas con la peluquera de la película o lo guapo y atractivo que era el director o simplemente me sacaba para ir a mirar escaparates. Estaba bien que no me atosigase diciendo "Escribe" pero tampoco me preguntaba sobre cómo iba la marcha del libro. Simplemente mis problemas eran míos y los de ella eran de los dos.

- Ufff. Eso no te lleva a ningún lado.

- Ya, eso lo vi después. En aquella época no me di cuenta. Yo… no es que pidiese mucho pero… quizás un poco de ánimos sólo hacia mí o charlar de una manera un poco más sensata de mis cosas sin mezclarlas con las suyas me hubiese ayudado algo más. Con Alexis… era como… no sé explicarlo… ella era su madre, yo era su padre, pero juntos no éramos sus padres… ni siquiera sentía por parte de Meredith que Alexis que es la persona que tenemos en común fuese algo común a ambos. Es raro de explicar.

- ¿Fue así como acabasteis?

- No. Acabamos porque ella se largó con el director de una película que estaba haciendo. De la noche a la mañana, empaquetó y se marchó a Malibú. Según la carta que me envió me dijo que se estaba aburguesando y necesitaba nuevas sensaciones, nuevos horizontes.

- ¿Te dejó por carta? ¿No te diste cuenta que tenía una aventura?

- Realmente… no, o… No sé, quizás. No soy celoso o… no lo suficientemente celoso como para montar una escena cada vez que ella salía con el director, los otros actores con los que se había besado en pantalla o gente así. Sé que tenía que salir con directores y agentes para que la contratasen, sabía que hacía cosas alocadas para que la llamasen y apenas pasaba por casa pero siempre confiaba que volvería a mi lado y al de nuestra niña… Cuando pasaba Meredith por casa… veía a Alexis, la cubría de mimos… y luego se iba. Si le decía que había tenido 40 de fiebre me preguntaba si en ese momento estaba bien, como le decía que sí pues ya no había nada más que decir. Como estaba bien estaba todo solucionado, no me preguntaba si le había pasado por un resfriado, qué medicación le había dado o si me había pasado la noche en vela ni siquiera me preguntaba si yo me encontraba cansado. Con ella sólo es el ahora, el momento y lo que venga en 10 minutos, nada más.

Castle paró un momento, apuró su ensalada y luego prosiguió.

- Y sí, me enteré de su aventura por carta. Me la envió junto con los papeles del divorcio firmados. No llegué a discutir con ella de la separación, lo hizo y listo. Me plantó. Según ella no había que pensar más. Según ella el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue un tiempo divertido pero tenía que pasar, necesitaba otras cosas. Afortunadamente me quedé con Alexis, en eso creo que sí fue razonable. Por su trabajo Meredith se tenía que desplazar mucho y yo podía cuidarla perfectamente ya que para ganarme la vida no tenía la obligación de dejar a Alexis con extraños y como ya me había convertido en la parte racional de la pareja pues no me supuso ningún esfuerzo. Al menos la convencí que no lo haría peor que ella. Y creo que salió bien.

- Sí. Ya lo creo que ha salido bien. ¿Sabrías explicarme cómo ha salido tan bien?

- Todavía no lo tengo claro. Porque los modelos de adulto que ha tenido en su niñez, que es cuando más se marca el carácter han sido: mi madre, Meredith y yo. No sé… Tal vez, de la misma manera que te esfuerzas por no ser igual a tus padres Alexis de una manera consciente o no, es todo lo contrario a Meredith, mi madre y yo juntos.

- Ja, ja. Esa es una buena explicación.

- También me gusta pensar que mis mimos y consentimientos han tenido algo que ver.

- Claro que sí. Te he visto en plan padre con ella y actúas de una manera muy distinta.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí. Pero tampoco lo voy a ir pregonando. ¿Y los padres por parte de ella? ¿Tuvieron algo que ver?

- No hay mucho que decir, apenas los veíamos y siempre acabábamos discutiendo, ya que según su padre yo también tenía una profesión de tan poco futuro como la de ella y acabaría pidiéndole dinero y su madre está casi tan loca como ella. Espero que no sea hereditario y no le pase a Alexis.

- Si fuese así, ya se habría manifestado ¿verdad?

- Hum… tal vez, pero no me tranquilizas… los genes son los genes, quizás se manifiesten con retraso.

Se miraron y ambos negaron con la cabeza a la vez – Nah, imposible.

- ¿Y si te sale en alguna nieta?

- Toco madera para que no sea así – Tocándose la cabeza con el índice y meñique.

- ¿Los señores van a tomar postre? – Les interrumpió un camarero.

- ¿Te apetece un helado? – Preguntó Kate

- Sí. Ya te dije que nos lo acabaríamos todo. ¿Qué nos sugiere?

- Tarta helada de almendra y avellanas con una flor de praliné y galleta o una tartaleta de naranja y granada granizada con menta pulverizada.

**- Yo quisiera la tarta de almendra – Dijo Kate.**

**- Para mí tráigame la tartaleta de naranja.**

**- Muy bien, señores - Se aleja el camarero con el pedido.**

**- Rick – Pasando su mano por el antebrazo de Castle- ¿Me dejarás probar tu postre?**

**- Claro. Por eso yo he elegido el otro. Yo también quiero catar los dos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por avisarme y PERDÓN. Me confundí de archivo.**

**La explicación es sencilla, tengo el capítulo 15 en el archivo 17. Así que al colgar el capítulo he mirado lo que no debía.**

**Gracias por avisar... así que por agradecer el aviso... cuelgo capítulo doble.**

* * *

De regreso ya en el hotel.

- Estaba todo buenísimo. ¿Qué has preparado ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Nada. Pensé que estarías cansada del viaje y que sólo te apetecería descansar. Además mañana hay que madrugar.

- ¿Cansada? Ni hablar. Y con la cena es imposible irse a descansar.

- Ya me imaginé que dirías eso.

- ¿Y lo que me acabas de decir?

- Broma.

- Vale. ¿Qué has preparado?

- Pues… como te gusta jugar al póquer y no hace falta mucho para que te piques y te metas en una apuesta… pensé que te gustaría apostar en el casino. Esa es una de las razones que escogí Las Vegas. Ya sabes, echarte faroles al póquer, gastar monedas en las tragaperras, tentar a la suerte en la ruleta y quizás… salir con más dinero que con el que has entrado.

- ¿Entrar al casino?

- Sí – ya se dirigían a la sala de juegos.

- … No he traído mucho dinero.

- Pero yo lo he traído por ti.

- ¿Apostar con tu dinero?

- Ajá.

- No. No puedes. Lo perderé y no quiero deberte nada.

- Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. ¿Yo que te dije? TODOS los gastos pagados. Y si no lo pierdes tú… Lo voy a perder yo.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan.

- Sé que te gusta apostar tanto como a mí. Te faltó muy poco tiempo para entrar en aquella apuesta que hice con Ryan y Expósito sobre quién resolvía antes el caso. La Beckett sensata habría dicho que eso no se debe hacer por respeto a las familias y a las víctimas pero la Kate juerguista entraría a la primera en la apuesta. Y tú entraste a la primera.

- Pero el dinero…

- No te preocupes por el dinero. Tú me has hecho ganar mucho ¿recuerdas? En parte también es tuyo.

- Espera aquí, voy a por las fichas.

- Estas salas son enormes.

- ¿A que sí? Tienen un montón de juegos y mesas. Ten aquí tienes las fichas.

- Hay… - Kate cuenta las fichas – ¿50.000 dólares? – Desorbitándole los ojos - ¿No crees que es mucho? Eso es aproximadamente lo que gano en un año.

- Me imagino que en tu anterior visita a Las Vegas apostarías en sitios como en el casino Royale. Pero me gustaría que esta vez apostases a lo grande. En realidad abrí una línea de crédito de 200.000. Cuando se te acabe esto sólo tienes que ir a una de las chicas de la sala y que te dé más. Tienes otros 3 montones como éste esperándote en ventanilla. Creo que con 200 de los grandes ya se puede jugar tranquilo estas 2 noches – Kate no da crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

- ¿200.000?... ¿Por qué no me los das directamente? Haría mejor uso de ellos.

- Pero no sería tan divertido.

- Yo… No puedo gastarme 200.000 en apuestas. No… NO SÉ gastarme tanto dinero.

- Es muy fácil, te acercas a una mesa pones un montoncito y luego otro y luego otro, verás que en menos de lo que te das cuenta se te han quedado las manos vacías.

- Castle…

- Rick, por favor.

- Rick, por mucho regalo que sea, no tienes que gastarte ese dinero. Yo… es suficiente con otra cosa, tipo lo de Alexis. Algo significativo pero que no te cueste este dineral. Lo apreciaré mejor.

- No tienes idea del dinero que me has hecho ganar ¿verdad? Esto son sólo unos dólares en comparación.

- Pero…

- Si lo que quieres es que busque a tu escritor favorito como a Alexis, dímelo y te lo traeré. Si da la casualidad que soy yo entonces tienes más suerte que ella porque estoy a tu lado para dedicarte el libro que quieras. Estoy aquí para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Y si te sirve de consuelo éste no es el "regalo" principal que tengo pensado. Esto sólo es una distracción.

- ¿Aún más? ¿Cuánto te vas a gastar?

- No mires el dinero. Esto lo hago de corazón. Coge los 50.000 y juégatelos tranquilamente. Es más, voy a proponerte otra apuesta.

- Cual.

- A ver quien de los dos se gasta antes el dinero. Pero… no vale ir a una mesa y poner los 50 en una apuesta ni sentarse en la barra esperando a que el otro lo pierda todo. Desde luego pueden haber descansos pero… hay que jugárselo. Tienes de tiempo esta noche y mañana por la noche.

- ¿La apuesta no sería cual de los dos se queda con más dinero? ¿Tú también jugarías con otros 200.000?

- Así la apuesta es más entretenida: jugar para perder. Y yo también jugaría con 200 de los grandes.

- 400.000 Eso es mucha pasta.

- Alguno de los dos no se irá con las manos vacías, así que no perderé todos los 400.000 y con un poco de "mala" suerte alguno de los dos tendrá beneficios.

- Y… ¿qué nos apostaríamos entre nosotros?

- Ehhh… déjame pensarlo. De momento nos jugamos el dinero a ver quien lo pierde primero.

- Veo esto – levantando el porta fichas - y me dan ganas de correr y quedarme el dinero.

- Pues… no corras y quédate. ¡Ah sí! Toma también esta ficha. – Saca Castle una ficha del bolsillo del pantalón y se la entrega.

- Cómo brilla… y… tiene varios colores… es de… ¿¡100.000 pavos! – No se creía lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con esto?

- Ei… no lo digas tan alto que también hay carteristas rondando por la sala.

- ¿Una ficha de 100.000? ¿Además de los 200?

- SÍ. PERO… Ésta ficha no la tienes que apostar, es como un amuleto. No la apuestes, pero tampoco la pierdas.

- ¿Amuleto?

- Sí, esto sí es por superstición.

- ¿Me lo cuentas?

- ¿Vamos a una mesa de juego y te hablo de esto?

- No. Si voy a una mesa no te atenderé, o bien no atenderé a las cartas.

- Está bien. Sentémonos en la barra.

- ¿Desean una copa? – Les preguntó el barman.

- Un Whisky.

- Yo otro.

- ¿Kate? ¿Whisky? Estás con medicación – Levanta el índice para indicar al barman que espere un momento.

- Después de… de la impresión de los 200.000 ¿Quieres que dé un trago de agua? Además, no es para tanto, ya estoy bien. Deja ya de ser mi enfermera.

- Barman, un whisky y una copa de champagne – dirigiéndose a Kate - No deberías beber alcohol. Tómate el champagne pero no pidas más, por favor.

- ¿Me cuentas lo de la ficha?

- ¿Prometes no beber más alcohol?

- ¡Rick! ¡Vamos! Hemos cenado mucho, una copa de whisky no me hará nada.

- No quiero que te siente mal. Es más, para mañana me gustaría que estuvieses descansada y despejada. Si bebes después de tanto tiempo y mezclando con medicación, aunque sean antibióticos, puede que te siente mal y eso NO debe de pasar… No en estas vacaciones – Castle usó su tono de voz de cuando hace de padre sensato con Alexis.

- De acuerdo, si me lo dices de esta forma tú ganas. ¿Me cuentas lo de la ficha?

- ¿No más alcohol? – Beckett niega con la cabeza - De acuerdo, toma tu copa y escucha. Una de las veces que dilapidé mi dinero fue en un casino. Por aquel entonces para mí ganar mucho dinero de golpe era una locura, lo que no pensaba era que ese dinero había que administrarlo hasta la siguiente entrega de un libro. Después de varias juergas y caprichos "no especiales" me quedaban aún unos 100.000.

- Te escucho.

- Me fui a un casino para seguir mi periplo de fiestas. Allí abrí la cuenta con los 100.000 que me quedaban. Y eso fue un grave error.

- Y los perdiste.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿No has dicho que te arruinaste en el casino?

- Sí. Primero jugué al póquer, luego al black jack y al final me fui a la ruleta. Seguí una racha bastante buena. Hice apuestas poco atrevidas en la ruleta, ya sabes pares-nones, pasa-no pasa, rojo-negro… y de vez en cuando alguna apuesta múltiple. Total que a mitad de la noche había ganado poco más de 100.000, así tenía los míos y los que había ganado. Debido a la euforia de la fiesta, el juego, el éxtasis de las apuestas y ese sonido que parece música de la bola de la ruleta al girar y caer en las casillas numeradas no me detuve. Empecé a apostar más y más arriesgado, al cabo de dos horas me había gastado los 200.000: 100 míos y los 100 que había ganado. Me fui del casino con el dinero justo para que el taxi me llevara a casa.

- Wow.

**- Así que cada vez que vuelvo a un casino intento sacar una ficha o tableta de 100.000 dólares. Me recuerda que no tengo que abrir una cuenta con todo mi dinero, sólo con el que estoy dispuesto a perder. Y me recuerda que si gano tanto como tenía en la cuenta abierta debo parar y si pierdo todo el dinero del crédito no debo abrir otra cuenta. No quiero volver a verme arruinado de esa manera.**


	18. Chapter 18

- Lo has llamado amuleto. Has dicho que lo sacas por superstición, Pero… Realmente lo sacas para recordarte que también te tienes que poner límites.

- En parte. Pero sí es por superstición porque cuando no lo he hecho siempre he perdido dinero. Y cuando la he sacado la noche se me ha dado bastante bien. No es que haya ganado siempre pero sí he llegado a tener ganancias sustanciales, de la otra manera no.

- Eso es porque cuando la tienes recuerdas lo que pasó y juegas con más cabeza o… si lo haces por corazonada como en la ruleta, lo haces más sereno que cuando no la tienes.

- Tal vez… Según ese punto de vista es posible… Je, ahora tú eres la psicóloga.

- Síp – Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pues eso. Esa ficha se mira, se toca, pero no se juega. Es un amuleto. Y ten cuidado que no te la roben.

- De acuerdo.

- Y… ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Juntos o por separado?

- El qué.

- Si vamos por las mesas a jugar juntos o nos separamos y nos vamos viendo por las salas cómo va cada uno con sus fichas.

- Humm. Creo que por separado mejor. Si coincidimos o me aburro ya te buscaré.

- ¿Aburrirte tú? Creo que no. Vas a disfrutar más que en el parvulario.

- JA.

- Entonces… por ver quien pierde antes – Levantando la copa de whisky para hacer un brindis.

- Por ver quien pierde antes – Beckett chocó su copa de champagne con la de Castle.

Después de un par de horas sin ver a Beckett por las salas, Castle se preguntó por dónde andaría, tenía curiosidad de ver el montón de fichas que le quedaba a ella.

- Buenas noches – Se dirigió a un empleado de seguridad – Estoy buscando a mi pareja, la he perdido, se trata de una chica de pelo castaño y largo recogido en un moño, un poco más bajita que yo, con un vestido violeta claro, por delante va bastante tapada pero tiene casi toda la espalda al aire. Si me ayuda a encontrarla – entregándole un billete de 100 dólares – se lo agradecería. Tiene que estar en alguna sala del casino.

- Veré que puedo hacer. Si espera en esta mesita vendré en unos minutos. ¡Lucy! Sírvale al caballero una copa – Saca un pequeño walkie y empieza a hablar mientras se aleja.

- Gracias. Un martini, por favor.

Después de 5 minutos vuelve el empleado de seguridad.

- Si me acompaña le indicaré dónde está la dama.

-Gracias.

Se levantó y siguió al empleado de seguridad hasta la sala de póquer de apuestas elevadas. Le indicó la mesa y la pudo ver sentada en una de ellas con 4 caballeros más. Todos ellos iban tan elegantemente vestidos como Castle. Se sentó en un reservado de descanso situado al lado de la barra del bar. Desde ahí podía ver la mesa de juego y podía observar a Beckett y a sus compañeros de juego. Después de 10 minutos se dispuso a interrumpir en la partida. Conforme se acercaba a la mesa se decía a sí mismo jocosamente:

- Ésta no sabe dónde se ha sentado.

- Castle aparta una silla y se sienta con ellos a la mesa de póquer.

- Buenas noches. ¿Admiten a uno más? – Los jugadores miran al nuevo miembro y le dan la bienvenida.

- Por supuesto, Siempre que traiga dinero para perder.

- ¡Cast…! ¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Castle se acomodó en la silla y tras unos segundos le respondió.

- Estaba buscándote.

- ¿Se conocen?

- Sí. Hemos venido juntos – Contestó Castle.

- Pues la dama nos ha contado que no ha venido con su pareja.

- Es que él no es mi pareja. Sólo hemos venido juntos el fin de semana – Beckett vio que Castle se quedó extrañado con esa respuesta y enseguida comenzó a sonreír y mirarla de una manera que ella conocía muy bien. "Algo" se le estaba pasando a Castle por la cabeza y seguro que la molestaría oírlo, pero… no era capaz de intuir ese algo.

- ¿Con qué se abre la mano? – Preguntó Castle.

- Con 1000.

- Disculpe, ¿podría indicarnos su nombre? Haríamos esta partida menos formal.

- Claro. Me llamo Rick. Richard Castle. Pero podéis llamarme Rick.

- Yo soy Beau Killmessan – Beau era quien le preguntó su nombre.

- Thomas Karlenton.

- Perry Wilkes.

- Henry McDouglas.

- Tanto gusto – contestó a todos.

Comenzaron a repartir cartas y a apostar mientras entablaron una conversación cortés.

- Dígame Rick – preguntó Thomas – Su nombre me resulta familiar, ¿nos conocemos de antes o de algo?

- Creo que no. Soy novelista y tengo que publicitar mi nombre. Quizás haya oído hablar de mí de algún libro, alguna revista o el avance de una película, Ola de Calor, está basada en una novela mía, aunque tengo que decirles que todavía no se ha estrenado.

- De algún libro o revista… Mi mujer es la que más lee. Quizás le haya visto algún libro de usted. ¿Qué ha escrito?

- Pues he llevado una saga de novela negra con el personaje de Derrick Storm y ahora he empezado a escribir otra saga con el personaje de Nikki Heat.

- ¿Derrick Storm…? ¿Nikki Heat…? Creo que me suena este segundo nombre, ¿es el libro ese en el que en la portada sale una tía desnuda con una pistola en la mano? – Beckett intentaba disimular mirando fijamente las cartas de su mano.

- El mismo.

- Lo ha leído mi mujer pero… con sólo la portada ya te quedas con el libro, está bien buena esa tía – Beckett se estaba acordando de las primeras charlas con Castle, pensaba sobre el paralelismo de la modelo de la portada y ella, pensando en cómo le dijo que podía arruinarle la reputación de policía. Castle ya le explicó la diferencia entre ella Kate Beckett y ella como Nikki Heat, pero… no podía evitar pensar que esa modelo era ella, ya que Nikki estaba basada en ella. Y el que alguien la estuviese calificando de "esa tía" porque está "bien buena" aunque fuese una modelo desconocida desnuda en una portada de un libro… aún le costaba separar los hechos.

- Es sólo la portada, de hecho no conozco a la modelo. La verdad es que el diseñador y mi publicista hacen un magnífico trabajo. ¿Y usted? ¿A que se dedica? – Kate agradeció mentalmente que Rick cambiara de conversación porque cuando le preguntaban por sus novelas le gustaba recrearse en las explicaciones.

- A un negocio menos divertido que el suyo. Soy ferretero.

- ¿Ferretero? Pues debe vender muchas tuercas para jugar en esta mesa.

- Sí. Tengo más de una ferretería. Ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Volvió a preguntar Castle.

- Constructor – Dijo Beau

- Arquitecto – Continuó Perry

- Yo me dedico a las finanzas – Henry

- La dama nos ha contado que es funcionaria, que se dedica al servicio público, atención al ciudadano. ¿Es esto correcto Rick? – Preguntó Beau.

- … - Castle miró sorprendido a Beckett con esa mirada de estar pensando en cosas alternativas a la conversación y contestó – Sí, la dama tiene razón, se dedica a la atención al ciudadano – Castle se dio cuenta que Beckett había percatado que él estaba pensando en otra cosa diferente a lo que parecía la conversación, pero… ¿sabía ella de qué se trataba?

- Kate, ¿cómo te ha ido por el casino? ¿has ganado mucho? – Preguntó Castle.

- He jugado en varias mesas y como en un casino la banca siempre gana he estado perdiendo lo normal. Luego he encontrado a estos caballeros tan encantadores y me he sentado con ellos y me ha cambiado la suerte. Les he ganado unas cuantas partidas.

- ¿A sí? – Rick había vuelto a sonreír y mirar a Kate de esa manera que a ella la mortificaba. Kate no entendía la broma que llevaba en el interior de su cabeza. Rick estaba hablando de una manera natural sin risas ni enfados exagerados, como si no pasara nada, pero en su cabeza sí pasaba… Luego le tendría que pedir explicaciones.

- Quizás usted nos pueda desvelar cómo una simple funcionaria se pueda sentar a esta mesa con tanto dinero, a pesar que usted no sea su pareja tal vez conozca el secreto. Yo tengo la excusa que vendo millones de tuercas pero… ella no nos lo ha querido decir.

- Eso es porque tengo un buen amigo escritor que me ha invitado a un fin de semana completo en Las Vegas – Beckett veía que Castle, a pesar de su cara inalterable cada vez se divertía más. Y eso la desconcertaba porque no le veía la gracia a las respuestas que estaba dando.

- ¿Entonces usted la ha invitado el fin de semana completo? – Preguntó Henry

- Sí. Un fin de semana completo – Castle repitió las palabras de Beckett y pensó que con el tipo de respuestas que ella estaba dando no se daba cuenta de lo otro.

- ¿Y después del fin de semana? ¿Se quedarán más días? – Insistió Henry

- Nos volvemos los dos a que es de donde hemos salido – Siguió Beckett.

- Una lástima – contestó Henry - ¿No hay posibilidad de ver a alguno de ustedes solos por aquí?

- No – Contestó Castle – Hemos venido juntos para pasar el fin de semana y nos iremos juntos – Beckett notó que Castle dijo esto de una manera un poco tajante pues era una conversación amable. Quizás lo dijo así para que no les molestasen ya que él había preparado más sorpresas para el sábado y el domingo y no querría que esos compañeros de mesa les invitasen o les recomendasen alguna actividad no programada.

- Está claro – Dijo Beau.

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? – Dirigiéndose a Kate - Se está haciendo algo tarde y me gustaría que apostásemos también a otros juegos. Disculpen caballeros por no quedarme más tiempo.

- No se preocupe Mr. Castle. – Comentó uno de los jugadores.

- Adelántate ya te encontraré.

- Muy bien Kate.

**Castle se levantó de la silla se despidió de los compañeros de mesa y se fue a la barra del bar de la entrada, se imaginaba que en menos de 15 minutos Kate pasaría por allí. Pidió un whisky con hierbas amargas y esperó unos minutos para pedirle una bebida a Kate**.

**De reojo Rick percibió una sombra lila claro que se acercaba a la puerta de salida. De un rápido vistazo a su reloj comprobó que había tardado 12 minutos.**


	19. Chapter 19

- ¡Ei! … ¡Kate! … Aquí.

- Richard. ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Esperándote.

- ¿Esperándome? Podría haber pasado mucho tiempo.

- Me imaginaba que no iba a ser tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Y… ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde?

- Antes. En la mesa de póquer.

- Nada. No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y esas sonrisitas en la mesa de "estoy pensando en lo que no debo"? ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- ¡Ah, Eso! Eso es otra cosa. Pero en la mesa no ha pasado nada. ¿Cómo te ha ido el juego?

- Ahora fatal. He perdido lo que había ganado y parte de lo tuyo. Pareces gafe.

- ¿Yo gafe? Ya te digo que no.

- Pues hasta que tú llegaste me iba la mar de bien y en cuanto llegaste, con sólo sentarte dos minutos en la mesa… ¡bang! Me gafaste. He perdido todas las manos con todos los beneficios que tenía. Tú me gafaste.

- Ja, ja, ja. No te gafé, créeme.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues que tus camaradas de mesa han tenido mejores manos que tú.

- ¿Castle?

- ¿Siii? Por favor, Rick.

- Me estás diciendo la verdad pero me ocultas algo.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

- Es una afirmación… ¿Qué ha pasado en la mesa? ¿A qué venían las sonrisitas? Cuéntamelo.

- Ehhh… No.

- ¿No? Me dijiste que te podía preguntar lo que quisiera… Así que…

- También te dije que no te molestaría, que no te enfadaría y que me portaría como un angelito… Así que…

- Cuenta.

- Así que… si te lo cuento te vas a enfadar, por lo que incumpliría una de las reglas que te prometí y ese enfado lo vas a pagar con quien esté más cerca. En este caso: Yo, Richard Castle y no quiero que eso ocurra. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, en la mesa me he portado como un angelito. Es más, me he portado como tu ángel de la guarda, deberías estar agradecida – A Beckett le salieron las arrugas de la frente porque no entendía las palabras – así que… olvida lo que has visto y oído – Castle la sonreía ahora cariñosamente – y piensa que no te he mentido.

- Ok. No me has mentido, estás cumpliendo tu promesa pero también quiero saber qué pasaba en la mesa.

- Te enfadarás. Te prometí que no te incordiaría.

- Mira. Agradezco enormemente que te portes como una persona normal y que además no me mientas. Pero empiezo a sentirme rara contigo.

- ¿Rara?

- Sí. Estoy acostumbrada a tus burlas y comentarios fuera de lugar. Quisiera que vuelvas a ser un poco del Richard Castle de N.Y. – Castle la miró atónito – No tanto como para incordiarme continuamente pero sí como para decirme qué pasaba. Aunque lo que me digas me moleste, prefiero saber qué pasaba a que seas tan correcto.

- ¿Y tu posible enfado?

- Me aguantaré. Eso sí, me gustaría que siguieses con el propósito de no mentirme y responderme a lo que te pregunte. Aunque eso implique tener que escuchar alguno de tus comentarios.

- ¿Segura? No hay marcha atrás.

- Sí. Quiero enterarme – Ya se le habían ido las arrugas de la frente pero continuó firme - ¿no deberíamos irnos a otra parte del casino? La mesa está escondida desde aquí pero puede venir alguno y ver que hablamos de ellos.

- Nah. No creo. Les has dado conversación para un buen rato. Aún se pasarán por lo menos una hora más y aquí no hay más gente.

- ¿Que yo soy motivo para darles conversación? No he hecho nada.

- ¡Uh! Ya lo creo que sí.

- Explícate.

- Lo primero. – Sonriendo a Kate como en la mesa de póquer - ¿Por qué no les has dicho que eras policía? ¿Por qué les has dicho que eres funcionaria?

- ¿A qué viene eso? Estás haciendo de nuevo lo de las risitas.

- Ahora soy yo el que pregunta. Te lo voy a contar todo pero también necesito que me cuentes un par de cosas de antes que yo llegase a la mesa.

- Porque normalmente la gente se asusta o se pone incómoda ante un poli. Si dices "Soy policía" Se suelen poner un poco nerviosos, pero generalmente te preguntan ¿y qué haces dentro del cuerpo? ¿guiar el tráfico? ¿Atender el teléfono de ayuda de los ciudadanos? Entonces si digo que soy DETECTIVE DE HOMICIDIOS es cuando la gente se pone incómoda, muy incómoda. Ni que fuera un inspector de hacienda.

- Vale. Es comprensible, pero has cometido un par de errores garrafales al presentarte.

- Cuales.

- El decir que eras una funcionaria… más bien el decir que te dedicas al servicio público, atención al ciudadano… junto con el haber dicho que no venías con pareja.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué hay de malo?

- ¡Nada!… Para ti y para mí. Sé lo que tú has querido decir, pero ahora te voy a "traducir" lo que tú les has querido decir a ellos.

Kate no entendía nada de lo que decía Rick, ella había definido su profesión y su situación sin dar detalles y eso no veía que fuese motivo para las risas.

- Está claro que una funcionaria normal como tú, un policía con tu sueldo no puede sentarse en esa mesa.

- Vale, soy pobre ¿y qué?

- Pobre no. Sólo que esos tipos y yo tenemos una vida más holgada que tú. Pero estabas ahí, y por lo tanto significa que dispones de un capital elevado. Sacando el dinero de donde ellos no tienen idea.

- ¿Y?

- Significa que ganas mucho dinero, más que un funcionario normal.

- Podría ser política que gana un buen sueldo.

- No. O bien porque el constructor o el de las finanzas te conocerían, o bien porque no te daría reparo decir que eres política, los políticos no asustan como los detectives de homicidios. Por lo tanto es discutible que tu profesión sea la de una funcionaria ordinaria y además no eres un alto cargo.

- Ok, no soy política con buen sueldo ¿Y? ¿El otro motivo?

- Les has dicho que no habías venido con pareja, estabas sola y eso es raro.

- ¿Raro?

- El que una mujer hermosa, soltera, atractiva, independiente, segura, ande por las salas de un casino es raro. Quizás no para una detective de homicidios de pero sí para una simple mujer. Permíteme lo de simple, es como te ven ellos. Por lo que tenemos mujer hermosa que dispone de mucha pasta trabajando en atención al ciudadano porque no está claro lo de funcionaria y además sola.

- ¿Y?

- Que había dos posibles opciones para explicarlo.

- Cuales.

- Una de ellas y menos probable porque encaja menos en lo de atención al ciudadano es que estuvieras casada o mejor dicho juntada con un ricachón. Probablemente poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer real. Ese ricachón te mantiene con tus caprichos y sus caprichos ya que de momento no quiere verse contigo en público o que se sepa la relación si os veis "casualmente" juntos.

- ¿Qué? Tú alucinas. Yo amante de un… ¿por qué no podría ser sólo amante… o novia de un rico? Sin mujer de por medio.

- ¿Por qué? Verás… Supongamos, SOLO SUPONGAMOS por un momento ¿eh? Sin enfados… que yo soy ese ricachón soltero y tú mi supuesta pareja interesada en mi dinero – Beckett esbozó una sonrisa porque Castle se había defendido antes que soltase el comentario - ¿Crees que te dejaría vagabundear sola? NO. Por otro lado ¿Tú te presentarías como una mujer soltera y sin compromiso? NO… Soltera SÍ, sin compromiso NO. Aun sin tener que decir el nombre del ricachón, habrías dicho que estás con uno bien agarrado y como no te interesaría tener líos con ese ricachón, no te motivan los otros que se puedan sentar contigo a la mesa de póquer, habrías dicho que estás comprometida. Esto también podría aplicarse al supuesto anterior.

- Bien – Kate intentaba asimilar todo lo que Castle le iba diciendo – Amante de un ricachón casado… Y… ¿Por qué no podía ser novia de un ricachón soltero sin estar interesada en su dinero?

- Porque entonces no jugarías con su dinero ni entrarías al casino. Serías más bien de spa, masajes y compras. No tendrías el dinero en las manos. Por lo menos no tan directamente. Tirarías más de tarjeta. Si entrases al casino sería con tu ricachón enganchada del brazo para divertiros juntos ya que no te interesa su dinero, sería sólo un juego para ti y no vendrías a esta sala a ganar dinero.

- Pero me podría gustar apostar.

- Te habrías sentado en una mesa en la que pudieses ganar. En la que te sentaste no tenías nada que hacer. Ese es otro error de novata que has añadido al resto.

- Continúa. Habías dicho que había otra opción que se ajusta más a lo de funcionaria.

- Je, je, je. Ésta es la más divertida… bueno, para ti no lo es. Al decir que eras funcionaria y sobre todo decir que te dedicas a la atención al ciudadano, al… servicio público, cabía otra opción que la has rematado cuando yo me he sentado a la mesa.

- No entiendo.

- Me senté a la mesa sin decirte nada, fuiste tú quien me llamó por el nombre. Si te hubieses callado te habría ayudado de otra manera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como me llamaste por Rick, tuve que admitir que nos conocíamos y por eso dije que habíamos venido juntos. Si al final esos tipos pensaban que eras mi pareja daba igual. Cualquier alternativa era peor. Pero ellos dijeron lo que tú les habías dicho: Que venías sin pareja y – se tomó un sorbo de whisky - antes que yo pudiese inventar nada sales con tu orgullo y tu cinismo hacia mí y sueltas que no soy tu pareja, que sólo hemos venido juntos el fin de semana… Ahí, con sólo esa frase, fue cuando lo remataste. Por una vez podías haberte guardado ese orgullo.

- ¿Y?

- Y… parece que ahora mismo no seas detective. Resumo y de una manera que a ver si pillas por dónde iba el asunto: Mujer hermosa… mejor dicho - Castle se aclaró la garganta y cambió el tono de voz a uno más sensual, comenzó a susurrarle en el hombro de Kate **- Una hembra… con mucho dinero sacado de no se sabe dónde porque ha dicho que se dedica a la atención al ciudadano y al… servicio público… sin compromiso… sin pareja… pero se presenta diciendo que ha venido invitada por un ricachón que soy YO a pasar SÓLO el fin de semana, nada del resto de días… ¿adivinas lo que estaban pensando esos cuatro de ti? – esperó unos segundos para que Beckett repasara esas palabras - Y sobre todo… ¿sabes por qué les estabas ganando algunas manos en la partida a esos profesionales?**

**Beckett se quedó pensando unos segundos en esa descripción y se le pasó por la cabeza momentáneamente una idea.**


	20. Chapter 20

Castle no había dejado de estudiarle el rostro, estaba expectante a que relacionara toda esa descripción y diera muestra que había hallado la respuesta. En un momento vio que a Beckett le cambió la cara por un instante, hizo ese gesto que conocía tan bien de haber encontrado al asesino de un caso difícil y a la vez vio que giró la vista hacia él durante un pestañeo y volvió a dejarla en su reflejo del espejo de la barra, a continuación se pasmó de horror y de incredulidad.

- ¡Esa es mi detective! Creo que lo acabas de entender – Beckett se giró hacia Castle con más susto que vergüenza.

- ¡NO! Lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza es una tontería. Seguro que hay otra explicación.

- Si has pensado lo que yo, es esa la explicación. Cuando entré en la sala y te vi con esos tipos pensé que no sabías dónde te habías metido porque esos tipos son profesionales, tu nivel del póquer está a la altura de la suela de los zapatos de ellos – Kate lo seguía mirando horrorizada – Sí, yo también he jugado en este tipo de salas y esa gente es profesional además de millonaria, he perdido montones de fichas con ellos. Por eso pensé que te quedarías tan escaldada como yo. Pero al ver que ganabas alguna que otra mano sospeché del asunto y es por eso que fui a merodear… Quería sacarte de la mesa porque ibas a perder todo el dinero y luego, al sentarme y ver que te habías presentado de una forma tan particular, confirmaste mi sospecha y lo que ellos estaban pensando de ti. Aquí en Las Vegas y dentro de la sala de apuestas altas no se dice tan directo como en las calles de Nueva York… Así que lo único que pude hacer frente a ello fue comportarme como tu ángel de la guardia y marcar mi territorio e impedir que te propusieran algo que no esperabas o si al final caías en la cuenta que no fuera delante de todos ellos y sola.

- Tu… Nooo. Imposible que sea lo que estás diciendo.

- Sí, Kate. Ahí, en la mesa. He sido tu ángel de la guarda.

- NO. Es sólo tu imaginación hiperactiva, imaginas más de lo que debes.

- Kate, escucha. Esos caballeros… esos gañanes son peores que yo. ¿Qué pensaste de mí cuando me viste por primera vez? Que era un mujeriego, ricachón, sin escrúpulos, sinvergüenza, egoísta… ¿crees que esos son diferentes? Tal vez alguno de ellos con sus amigos sí, de la misma forma que yo con mis amigos… pero ante una desconocida… guapa, solitaria y que aparentemente busca compañía lucrativa… claro que han pensado que eras… que eres una mujer con una profesión bastante diferente a la real. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Seguro que te equivocas. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy una…? – Kate se encogió como si un gran altavoz entrara acoplado justo detrás de su cabeza. Tenía en los labios la letra P.

- … - Castle se acercó más al oído de ella y le susurró para que sólo le oyese ella aunque en 15 metros a la redonda no había nadie - ¿una meretriz?... ¿una prostituta? – Kate empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- Necesito un trago.

- Toma – Acercándole la bebida que Castle le había pedido.

Beckett vio que era un vaso con un líquido de color marrón rojizo como el que Castle tenía en la mano. El de él casi vacío pero el de ella lleno con tres cubitos de hielo. Beckett pensó que Castle sabía lo que iba a pasar y ya le había preparado la bebida fuerte. Pensó que había preparado whisky ya que su aliento olía ligeramente a ese licor. Lo cogió y quiso bebérselo de una. El primer trago era para vaciar al menos medio vaso, pero en cuanto se lo bebió apartó el vaso de los labios y miró el líquido que contenía, era completamente dulce y… no sentía el ardor en la garganta que esperaba encontrar.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- Té helado. Muy bueno. Parece whisky pero es completamente sano, compatible con los antibióticos, ja, ja, ja.

- A Beckett se le acumulaban los sentimientos de furia, rabia, incredulidad, vergüenza, halago y sorpresa. Castle había seguido con la intolerancia a que ella probase una gota de alcohol esa noche y por eso escogió una bebida que daba la apariencia de whisky. Así, cuando la viese no preguntaría y se la bebería de un trago. Beckett arrebató el vaso de la mano de Castle y le aseguró:

- Realmente lo necesito – Apuró el poco líquido que quedaba dentro y comenzó a toser. Se había atragantado. Una de las hierbas amargas se le quedó pegada en la garganta dándole un golpe de tos fuerte.

- Ya te dije que no tenías que beber licor – dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. En esos momentos Castle disfrutaba porque sabía que toda esa escena se la iba a recordar en algún momento de su vida.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Y ahora esto!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me he manchado el vestido con el whisky.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. No has acabado bien tu noche.

- ¿Para esto me querías invitar a Las Vegas?

- Eh, eh, eh, eh. Que has sido tú solita la que te has metido en esto. Yo te he traído a Las Vegas, te he llevado a un restaurante estupendo, buena conversación, buena comida… me has averiguado un par de cosas personales. Hemos entrado al casino para apostar y te he librado de las zarpas de esos buitres, no puedes quejarte de mí. El ponerte en esa mesa, el dar a entender lo que no eres, el querer saber lo que ocurría y el mancharte el vestido lo has hecho tú sola.

- ¿Seguro que era eso lo que pensaban de mí?

- Quieres estar segura ¿verdad? – Kate asintió con la cabeza – Podemos ir a la mesa a preguntárselo.

- ¡No!... Ya tengo bastante vergüenza encima.

- Pues, podemos terminar de repasar la conversación y te termino de convencer.

- Bien. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de escucharlo… Los has descrito como gañanes, ¿no puedes equivocarte? Ha sido muy poco tiempo para que puedas calarlos.

- Justo después de presentarme y que ellos me dijeran sus nombres uno de ellos ha reconocido mi nombre. Y lo que es más importante él ha reconocido la portada de Nikki Heat pero no ha leído el libro.

- No todos tienen que conocerte o tener los mismos gustos que su mujer.

- Ya pero ese tío ha visto la portada de Nikki Heat. Y le ha gustado porque hay una tía buena en bolas en la portada. Ese es de los que se compra revistas porno y pasa directamente al desplegable de la página central. Si fuese menos bruto, menos gañán, además de ver a la tía buena de la portada habría leído algún párrafo, aunque fuese por curiosidad para ver que hace esa tía buena, pero no ha hecho ni eso. Como el interior del libro sólo tiene letras y no hay fotos, ni lo abre. Es un gañán.

- Si al final tendrás razón.

- Como siempre. Luego te pregunté por el dinero que habías ganado. Esto lo hice para saber si esos te estaban desplumando o no.

**- Estaba ganando dinero.**

**- Eso es porque estaban comprando tus servicios. ¿A que alguno de ellos perdía con más frecuencia que los otros cuando ganabas tú?**

**- Sí – dijo en un susurro. Justo antes que Castle se lo aclarara dedujo el motivo con el que ganaba con una facilidad pasmosa al tipo más "amable". Y era extraño porque en ocasiones tenía combinaciones realmente malas.**


	21. Chapter 21

- Ése sería tu cliente potencial. Como sabes, aquí en Las Vegas ser… dama de compañía, aunque sea de lujo es un delito. No se le puede dar sus honorarios así como así. Por eso una manera de hacer el negocio es dejarse ganar o perder ante "la dama" mientras se juega al póquer, todo completamente legal.

- Oh. Dios. No sé dónde esconderme… Pero… les había ganado mucha pasta… un servicio no puede costar tanto.

- Eso es porque para ellos eres una dama de alto nivel. El haberte saltado la seguridad del hotel ya les decía mucho y si además les gustabas pues mejor. Igual que para ti apenas ves diferencia en gastarte 1 dólar o 10, para mí no hay diferencia en gastarme 10 que 100, para ellos no hay diferencia gastarse 1000 que 10000. Si algo que ven les gusta, lo compran al precio que sea.

- Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios… - Tenía la mirada perdida en algunas de las botellas alineadas en las repisas del fondo de la barra - Has dicho seguridad… ¿por qué no me han detenido por el delito?

- Primero porque no te han pillado con las manos en la masa, no había acabado la partida ni te habías ido con ninguno de ellos. Luego, afortunadamente para ti, estás registrada y han sabido al instante quién eres. Los de seguridad trabajan prácticamente con la base de datos de la policía, así que al introducir tu nombre y como eres poli habrá salido tu ficha y habrán visto que eres legal. Esos sí se habrán reído de lo lindo contigo. O eras una loca por entrar en la mesa o eras una idiota porque das la apariencia de otro tipo de profesional.

- ¿Y no podría estar haciendo un trabajo encubierto para arrestar a esos tipos?

- No te excuses, sabes que si eso fuese cierto tendrías que haber pedido permiso o dar conocimiento a la dirección y seguridad del hotel. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Encima te ríes?

- Esos tipos te han puesto un valor muy alto… Vales mucho Kate. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Y da gracias que ha ocurrido dentro del hotel. Si ocurre fuera, o en un hotel en el que no estés registrada primero te detienen y luego te interrogan.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Recuerdas que al principio de la noche hablamos de mis antecedentes en el estado de Nevada? – Kate afirma – pues te podía haber pasado lo mismo.

- Pero lo mío no es real. No es lo que parece.

- Sí, eso dicen todas – Le repitió la misma frase que le contestó Kate en el restaurante – Ja, ja, ja, ¿Nos vamos de aquí? ¿Subimos a las habitaciones?

- Sí, por favor. Tengo que refrescarme la cara… Entonces… se lo han imaginado esos 4 y los de seguridad.

- Y el barman y quizás alguna señorita de la sala.

- ¿El barman?

- Probablemente haya sido el que ha dado aviso a los de seguridad.

- ¿Ese también opina?

- No, ese avisa. Habrá visto tantas cosas entre estas paredes que ni juzga ni condena. Sólo avisa si hay algo raro. Luego, si hay algo en realidad, ya se encargan los de seguridad en despejar la zona. Así que si no han entrado a llevarte, para el barman y las señoritas de zona eres una mujer respetable.

- Vámonos. ¿Alguna cosa más? ¿Alguna metedura de pata más?

- Oh, sí. La última. Es que has estado fina esta noche. Si lo haces a conciencia no te salen todas las frases igual.

- Cual. Ya no soy capaz de recordar nada – Se dirigían tranquilamente hacia los ascensores después de dejar las fichas.

- Después de eso ha sido cuando me han preguntado cómo una funcionaria normal podía sentarse a la mesa de apuestas altas. Te faltó tiempo para decir… ¿cómo era?... "Eso es porque tengo un buen amigo escritor que me ha invitado a un fin de semana completo en Las Vegas". Traducción…

- Que mi cliente me ha pagado el fin de semana y estoy trabajando a tiempo completo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo estás pillando, además dijiste… "Fin de semana completo"… ¿sabes lo que es hacer un completo?

Beckett se paró en medio del pasillo de los ascensores, ahora sí estaba poniéndose colorada de vergüenza, de rabia y de estupidez. Castle que estaba a su lado la rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó contra su costado cariñosamente, de la misma manera que hacía para consolar a Alexis cuando se enrabietaba por algún asunto que le daba más importancia del que debía darle en realidad. Castle Continuó:

- Es por eso que cuando el último tipo insistió si había alguna posibilidad de ver a alguno de nosotros a solas por aquí, fue cuando le dije que no. Que nos habíamos venido juntos y nos iríamos juntos. No quería darles ninguna posibilidad que te abordaran. Captaron la idea y por eso enseguida te pedí que nos fuéramos a apostar a otro sitio. Como me dijiste que no, que me adelantase, fue por eso que te esperé en la entrada. Sabía que no ibas a aguantar mucho en la mesa. Esos tíos, aunque no les importa gastarse el dinero, tampoco lo quieren derrochar. Quisieron recuperar lo que habían invertido por tus posibles atenciones.

Beckett, aún con la cabeza gacha y envuelta por el tierno brazo de Castle abrió su bolso de mano y rebuscó algo mientras le decía a Castle:

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro – Beckett ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, sacó 4 cartoncillos pequeños de papel con unas letras pequeñas impresas.

- ¿Puedes deshacerte de las invitaciones para cuando visite alguna de las ciudades de esos tipos? – Le ofreció lo que eran las tarjetas de presentación de los 4 compañeros de mesa que había tenido.

- Con mucho gusto. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Habrán pensado que eres muy diligente – Se las quitó de la mano y las tiró en la papelera del pasillo.

Entraron en el ascensor y apretaron el botón de acceso al piso de las suites. Mientras subían Beckett dijo de manera casi inapreciable:

- Gracias por ser mi ángel de la guarda.

- Siempre… Tú tranquila, no es para tanto… Esos sólo son cuatro tíos a los que no volveremos a ver en la vida – Castle intentaba aguantarse la risa pero ya le era muy difícil ocultarlo.

- ¿Vas a seguir mucho rato así? ¿No vas a dejar de reírte de mí?

- Es que… ni siquiera he empezado a hacer ningún chiste.

- Pues guárdatelos. Creo que he aguantado bastante bien todo lo que me has dicho y algunas palabras tuyas… ¿orgullosa y cínica?... y… ¿marcar tu territorio?… y… ¿realmente te has atrevido a llamarme "hembra" a la cara?... y… - respiró profundamente - No me he enfadado.

- Tienes razón – Se estaba mordiendo la lengua para contener la risa, incluso uno de sus ojos empezó a humedecérsele, le quedaba muy poco para empezar a llorar - Pero… es que… cualquier cosa que te diga, va a sonar fatal.

- ¿Si? – Salieron del ascensor dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

- Son las 11:30. Es un poco tarde y estamos cansados – se pararon en la puerta de la suite de Kate - ¿Nos vamos a la cama? Jo, jo, jo, jo. – Kate tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Sí, es un poco tarde, aunque no tanto. Aún tengo tiempo para llamar a N.Y. para decir que estamos bien.

- Ei. 11:30 hora local. En N.Y. son las 2:30.

- ¿Es tan tarde? Ya llamaré mañana.

- Pues mañana tendrás que llamar temprano, porque probablemente no haya cobertura donde vamos luego.

- Vale. ¿Qué hay para mañana?

- Ehhh… Es una sorpresa.

- OK. Es una sorpresa. ¿Me das alguna pista? ¿Algo que ponerme?

- Ropa cómoda, de botas y tirantes…

- Vale. ¿Algo más?

- No. Sólo ponte el despertador a las 4:30. Pasaré sobre esa hora a recogerte.

- ¿4:30? No ha salido ni el sol ¿Qué? ¿Esto son unas vacaciones para descansar? Que hoy ya hemos hecho un viaje de 5 horas de avión. ¿No deberíamos dormir?

**- Hemos venido un par de días, y el domingo nos tendremos que ir pronto por el retraso de hora en la vuelta, así que hay que aprovechar. Recuerda 4:30. Hay que sacarle partido a la mañana. Son las 11:30 y han de ser suficientes 5 horas de descanso, igual por el camino puedas dormir un poco más.**


	22. Chapter 22

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC.

Castle estaba frente a la habitación de Beckett y no oía nada.

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC Unos segundos más y TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC.

- ¡Voy!, ¡Pesao! – Beckett abrió unos centímetros la puerta, miró hacia fuera con un ojo ya que el otro todavía no lo había abierto desde que se acostó unas horas antes.

- Jo, jo, jo. Que mala cara tienes.

- ¿Qué? – Llevándose una mano a la cara para apartarse unas greñas desaliñadas.

- Que si por las mañanas siempre tienes esa mala cara. Estás horrible.

- ¡Olvídame! – Estaba cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Ei! No tan rápido – puso un pie en el hueco de la puerta - Tienes que vestirte.

- Castle. Todavía no ha sonado el despertador. ¿Puedes dejarme dormir?

- Para mi reloj ya son las 4:30. ¿Te vistes?

- No. Quiero dormir – ya ni se preocupó en cerrar la puerta. Se dirigía a la cama cuando la alarma del móvil sonó en la mesita.

- ¿Ves? Para tu móvil también son las 4:30. Ahora vístete. Tenemos que irnos.

- Quiero dormir. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Metiéndose en la cama.

- Porque donde vamos está un poco lejos y hay que aprovechar la mañana. Decías que querías llamar a N.Y. Hazlo y así te despejarás. Luego vístete.

- Es muy temprano.

- Piensa que allí son las 7:30. Todo el mundo está trabajando o se dirige al trabajo.

- Olvídame - Tapándose la cara con la sábana.

- No. Y no seas perezosa. Ya veo que te has preparado la ropa – Señalando un diván con ropa informal – Sólo tienes que ponértela y salir. No es necesario ni que te maquilles. Aunque estaría bien que te peinases un poco

La oyó resoplar y murmurar algo imposible de entender bajo la sábana.

- No voy a irme hasta que te levantes.

- ¿Y el desayuno? Vete a por él y déjame un rato más.

- Ya lo traigo.

- ¿Qué? – Se destapó y vio que Castle entraba por la puerta con un vaso de usar y tirar en una mano y en la otra una bolsa de papel.

- Como sería una molestia el hacerte madrugar sin saber a dónde te llevo, te he traído algo que conoces muy bien y te sienta genial: café cargado al estilo de N.Y. a tu gusto, y esto son unos croissants de mantequilla con mermelada de fresa y membrillo. No encontré los bollos que te comes, pero esto esta muy bueno. Ahora vístete.

- Tú… ¿Castle, a qué hora te has levantado? – Hincando los codos en el colchón para incorporarse ligeramente en la cama.

- Un poco antes que tú… y ya parece que te estés despejando. Recuerda, llámame Rick.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Sentándose ya sobre la cama cruzando las piernas.

- Déjate llevar sin preguntar. Haz esas llamadas, vístete y puedes terminar de desayunar por el camino. Te espero fuera – Castle dejó el desayuno en la mesita de lo que sería la sala de estar de la suite y se marchó.

Al cabo de unos minutos Beckett salió de la habitación con el café en la mano. En el pasillo no vio a Castle por lo que llamó en la puerta de enfrente.

- ¡Kate! – Se giró y vio que Castle salía del ascensor.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba comprobando si ya había venido nuestro transporte. ¿Vamos? – Beckett entró con Castle en el ascensor y vio como pulsaba el botón del ático.

- ¿Arriba?

- Sí. Al último piso. Ahora ya pareces tú, no ese fantasma de hace unos minutos. Y buenos días – La obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas - ¿Has llamado a N.Y?

- Sí. A mi padre y como siempre Lanie me quería hacer el interrogatorio en tercer grado pero ya me lo hará en el tanatorio, ella se encargará de hablar con los chicos. ¿Acaso quieres ver la salida del sol desde la terraza?

- Hum… No es mala idea. Pero no. Sígueme, nos esperan.

- ¿Quién?

- El transporte, ya te lo he dicho – Castle abre la puerta de acceso a una de las terrazas.

- Un… helicóptero. ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Es por esto que no querías que bebiese nada de alcohol?

- Relájate. Yyyyyy, no quería que bebieses por esto y por lo que viene a continuación – Dirigiéndose ahora al piloto – Buenos días. Cuando quiera despegamos.

- Súbanse y abróchense los cinturones. Pónganse los cascos e intenten acomodarse, tenemos algo más de una hora de camino.

- Gracias. ¿Kate? ¿Te ayudo? Te noto un poco seria esta mañana.

- Ya he subido antes a un helicóptero. No me ayudes, gracias… ¿Me dices seria? Aún no me he quitado las legañas y me estás metiendo a un helicóptero. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

- Que vas a hacer una bonita excursión por el aire. Y para disfrutarla no tienes que estar tan seria. Si aún tienes sueño puedes intentar dormir un poco.

El rotor comenzó a girar cada vez más deprisa hasta que alcanzó la velocidad de elevación. Con un pequeño alabeo de las aspas, el helicóptero dio un suave tirón y despegó del suelo.

Mientras ascendían y empezaban a moverse en horizontal el piloto les avisó que harían una pequeña vuelta por los aires de Las Vegas. Pudieron ver parte de la ciudad de noche. Todo el strip se elevaba de una manera artificial en la llanura del desierto. Estaban los hoteles y todas las fachadas de las calles revestidas con todos esos motivos luminosos imaginables, ya fuesen paneles publicitarios o adornos adaptados a las formas de las fachadas o los decorados de las entradas de los hoteles con las animaciones a pleno funcionamiento y en medio de todo ese enjambre estaba ese gran cañón de luz de la pirámide del Luxor, parecía un faro hacia las estrellas indicando cómo llegar a la tierra.

Las Vegas con todas esas lámparas parpadeantes aparentaba una gran luciérnaga titilante en medio de la noche, en medio del negro desierto. Tras unos minutos el piloto viró el helicóptero dirección al este, dejaron atrás las destellantes luces de la ciudad, luego las tenues luces de las urbanizaciones y luego se abrió paso la penumbra.

El ruido del helicóptero seguía siendo atronador a pesar que estaba atenuado por los cascos. Pero al igual que el efecto de una mecedora, el movimiento del helicóptero y el bienestar del café caliente como si no llevara cafeína había hecho caer a Beckett en un sueño ligero cuando la cabina se oscureció.

La oscuridad de la noche pasó poco a poco a la claridad del alba. Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Beckett, se dio cuenta que se había quedado ligeramente dormida cuando volvió a ser completamente de noche en la cabina, al adentrarse en el desierto.

Cuando se despertó vio al sol que emergía justo enfrente de ellos. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo era desierto. Se extendía una llanura con atalayas de piedra y alguna que otra montaña al fondo. Todo era piedra, arena y pequeños matojos que intentaban sobrevivir en esa llanura reseca. **Miró a su izquierda y allí estaba Castle distrayéndose con un juego de su móvil. Cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo despierta le sonrió gentilmente dándole los buenos días. Ella le devolvió el saludo.**

**10 minutos más tarde el piloto les habló por el intercomunicador.**

**- Estamos a punto de llegar. Vamos a realizar la operación de aterrizaje.**


	23. Chapter 23

Beckett no veía nada a su alrededor más que las montañas al fondo, unas grandes torres de piedra caliza en la distancia y los mismos matojos de antes. Se preguntaba qué había allí para que Castle la hubiese hecho levantar tan temprano, para impedirle beber alcohol el día de antes. Pero… ¿su regalo no era el pasar un fin de semana de lujo, de fiesta y apostando? ¿Qué más podía tener preparado? También, el día de antes Castle le permitió preguntar sobre cualquier cosa de su vida y eso era un regalo encantador. Pero… allí, en el desierto… ¿qué podían esconder esos matojos?

Se habían dirigido al este y por el tiempo que habían tardado en llegar sospechaba que estarían cerca del parque nacional del Gran Cañón, pero había visto fotos del parque y el panorama que se divisaba desde donde ella estaba no aparecía ningún complejo turístico, ni un rancho. No había ninguna carretera asfaltada que llevase a algún restaurante o casa de lujo.

Sí se dio cuenta que había una pequeña vía marcada sobre la superficie reseca del desierto que no contenía matorrales ni hierbas, siguió ese camino con la vista y distinguió una construcción que se camuflaba con el entorno. Esa construcción tenía tanto polvo que no se distinguía fácilmente del suelo.

Conforme se acercaron vio que había otro helicóptero como el que estaban montados y lo que parecía tres avionetas más asomaban por la puerta de la nave. Cerca de la construcción había un tanque cilíndrico y una especie de colchoneta circular de color rojo y nada más… Nada más.

¿A qué sitio la había traído Castle? No estaba incómoda pero… porque estaba él… si no… habría estado más agitada. En ese lugar… pensó que podían matarla en aquel mismo sitio y los animales y el polvo consumirían completamente su cadáver, tanto su carne como sus huesos. En menos de 15 días no quedaría ningún rastro y nadie podría encontrarla. ¿Qué tenía preparado para ella? En comparación con la cantidad de gente que había en el casino, las luces de la ciudad… este lugar parecía que estaba en un universo distinto, era desolador.

Un par de minutos más tarde aterrizaron al lado de la construcción, el piloto les indicó:

- Pueden desatarse y bajar. Hemos llegado.

Castle se dirigió con Beckett al interior de la nave, ya empezaba a calentar los rayos del sol.

- Rick ¿a dónde me has traído? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Veía que era una nave diáfana con unas estanterías al fondo. Todas ellas llenas de artilugios.

- Este es tu regalo.

- ¿Mi regalo? – También vio una mesita con papeles cerca de lo que sería un despacho.

- Sí.

- ¿Me has traído a un hangar en medio del desierto? – A la otra parte del despacho habían unos sacos como mochilas negras con bandas a colores.

- Sí.

- Castle - Beckett inspiró profundamente - ¿Qué clase de regalo es este? – colgado de una de las paredes habían tubos metálicos y unas bolsas alargadas de colores como petates pero de unos dos metros y medio de largo y muy finas.

- Uno que espero que disfrutes.

- ¿En un hangar, Castle? – Comenzó a alterársele la voz.

- Sí… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No se te ocurre otra idea que traerme a la NADA, precisamente a un hangar?

- Ei, ¿Qué pasa? Aún no has visto todo esto… no sabes de lo que va y… te estás alterando.

- No… - Beckett reprimió el gritarle para que el piloto no la oyese – Tú… no te das cuenta qué sitio es éste. Castle, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?… ¿De lo que me has hecho…? – se le deformaba la voz de manera irregular.

- Yo… ehhh… - Castle no entendía el enfado de Beckett, aunque percibía también angustia en su tono de voz.

Alarmado, no entendía la reacción de ella. Sabía que traerla a un desierto en medio de la nada sin decirle lo que iba a hacer podía extrañarla un poco, pero de eso a que se lo recriminase de esa forma, con ese coraje y con esa tensión en todo su cuerpo… no caía. Parecía que incluso podía empezar a llorar… o a golpearle… o… ambas cosas. De pronto… cayó.

- ¡OH! ¡JODER! ¡OSTIAS!... ¡Me cag' en mi puta calavera!, ¡Kate, Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta! Yo… ¡IMBÉCIL! – Le dio las espaldas a Beckett y empezó a lanzarse mentalmente todos los insultos que conocía.

Beckett nunca había visto a Castle insultar de aquella manera. Lo había visto alterado y enfadado pero nunca… nunca lo había visto insultar o perder los modales. Y eso que lo había visto en situaciones complicadas. Definitivamente no lo había hecho a conciencia. Se serenó un poco y volvió a preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Yo… Lo siento – volvió a girarse hacia ella - Cuando pensé en traerte aquí no me di cuenta que las instalaciones de donde se sale es un hangar. No quería hacerte revivir lo del capitán. Yo… ¡MIERDA!... Lo siento. Vámonos ¿vale?, no pasa nada, es mi culpa por no haberlo visto – estaba implorando perdón – Yo… cuando pensé en este sitio lo hice pensando en lo que se hace aquí, no pensé en la instalación de origen, no pensé en el hangar. Perdóname, yo… mira la he cagado. Sabía que al preparar el viaje en dos días, se me podría pasar algún detalle, pero éste ha sido garrafal. Si me hubiese dado cuenta no te habría traído aquí, habría pedido salir desde otro punto o habríamos hecho otra excursión. Yo… perdón. Soy un completo idiota.

- Bien, tranquilo… Ya me he dado cuenta que no lo has hecho a propósito. Dime al menos lo que tenías preparado para decirte si nos vamos.

- Yo… cuando salgas… si sales a hacer la actividad no es necesario volver al hangar. Esto sólo es el punto de partida y llegada.

- ¿Qué habías pensado?

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el que va a atreverse a realizar el gran salto? – Interrumpió un hombre joven, más bien alto y delgado.

- ¿Gran salto? – Preguntó Beckett.

- Sí. Gran salto – afirmó Castle - Había pensado que te gustaría tirarte en paracaídas, mejor dicho: en parapente. Yo… quería que te divirtieras… Me pareció que tirarse en parapente, ver las vistas del cañón desde el aire, la sensación de vértigo… te habría gustado más que cualquier fiesta o espectáculo de los hoteles. Yo pensé…

- ¡Parapente! – Soltó Beckett.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces es usted – dirigiéndose el instructor a Beckett – la valiente de hoy?

- Un momento, por favor – le indicó Castle - No lo va a hacer si no quiere – Se giró de nuevo hacia ella pero ahora cogiéndola de sus hombros - Kate, sé que lo he hecho mal. **Creo que si te hubiese avisado antes de salir o si me doy cuenta y lo preparo de de otra forma te habrías animado pero… así… entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, no lo he hecho bien y podemos hacer otras cosas en Las Vegas. ¿Nos vamos? – Tiró ligeramente de ella para acercarse al helicóptero y reemprender la vuelta.**

**- Espera – Lo detuvo en su intento.**

* * *

Nota autora: En absoluto me molesta si me rectifican faltas de ortografía (con buenos modales ja, ja, ja) Sé que cometo faltas gramaticales, ortográficas o de puntuación. Procuro quitarlas pero siempre se escapa alguna.

Y antes que me digáis nada... Sé que Castle no insulta de esa manera. Como mucho dice algún shit o son of...

He procurado que los personajes sean parecidos a la serie, pero también he de reconocer que me he tomado alguna licencia en este fic para ciertas acciones (como la de aquí con los insultos de Castle, otras que se han dado y otras que vendrán). Me resulta a veces complicado verlos cómo serían fuera de la comisaría o sus reacciones de vida cotidiana, de ahí que improvise algunas cosas como la reacción de Beckett cuando Castle la levantó a las 4:30 en su mejor parte del sueño o posibles acciones que no estamos acostumbrados en la serie pero que sinceramente creo posible; como la insinuación de ella al principio del fic. Mi excusa es que esto lo escribí antes de saber siquiera que habría un doctor Burke y que es ficción, no un capítulo de la serie.

Lo que busco es que paséis un rato entretenido leyendo (y yo escribiendo) y que no se os haga muy largo el fic a pesar de la cantidad de páginas que tiene.

Saludos


	24. Chapter 24

Beckett se soltó de las manos de Castle y dio una vuelta completa sobre sus talones para estudiar detenidamente el lugar. Sí, era un hangar. Tenía dos helicópteros, tres avionetas y tres jeeps. Hacía unos minutos, al meter un pie en ese sitio, se acordó del otro. Eran parecidos pero no iguales. Éste tenía mucho más polvo y los aparatos parecían más viejos, por lo menos estaban más sucios.

Venía a su memoria los recuerdos de aquel día. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza los disparos que oyó desde fuera del hangar, el ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo al correr hacia Roy. El ruido de los tacones de esas mismas botas que calzaba en ese momento.

En ese instante, en el hangar, todo lo tenía muy presente de nuevo. Pero también le había venido a la cabeza todo lo sucedido en otras tantas ocasiones desde que se despertó conectada a los goteros en el hospital.

Cuando Ryan o Expósito iban a su casa, muchas veces hacía la asociación: Ryan/Expósito implica compañero, implica comisaría, implica Roy. Y ellos seguían siendo sus amigos.

Cuando veía a Castle y cuando a lo largo de esas semanas ocasionalmente él le cogía la mano dulcemente para animarla en su recuperación, podía sentir aún su fuerza alrededor suyo inmovilizándola, alzándola y sacándola en volandas del otro hangar. Y por eso no había dejado de verle ni tampoco le rechazaba la mano.

Sabía que el lunes, cuando saliese del ascensor directa hacia su mesa iba a mirar el despacho del capitán pero ya no estaría el capitán… y tendría que ir a la comisaría todos los días y tendría que mirar ese despacho todos los días y tendría que entrar en el despacho todos los días. Pero no iba a dejar de ir allí, no iba a dejar de ir a la 12ª.

Ahora estaba en un lugar que le recordaba lo que pasó, pero eso volvería a pasar en cualquier momento, si no en un hangar, sería al coger el coche o al ir al tribunal o al tomar una cerveza. Eso volvería a pasar y sin avisar.

Castle le había preparado esa sorpresa, ese regalo: tirarse de una avioneta en parapente. Realmente siempre había querido hacerlo y ahora tenía esa oportunidad. Si le pedía a Castle irse, sabía que lo haría a la primera, de la misma forma que si le pedía que lo preparase para otro momento lo haría. Pero si le pedía eso sería volver otro día a otro hangar y posiblemente a recordar los hechos de nuevo.

Cualquier acción o lugar o persona, en cualquier momento, iba a recordarle la tragedia de aquella noche. Poco a poco había sido capaz de hablar con sus compañeros sin que esos recuerdos vinieran constantemente a su mente. Y cuando venían los recuerdos cada vez se iban más rápido. Cuando veía a Castle, también poco a poco lo veía más como al Castle risueño de todos los días con dos cafés en las manos y cada vez el periodo en aparecer los acontecimientos era mayor. Cuando eso sucedía lo único que podía hacer era seguir, llevarlo encima, pero seguir. Hasta que desaparecían esos pensamientos.

Esta vez le vino de sorpresa, de ahí que reaccionara de manera tan súbita. Castle no lo había hecho a propósito y estaba segura que él nunca el haría daño, al menos de esa manera. Así, lo único que podía hacer era lo mismo que las otras veces, aguantarlo encima y seguir. Entonces, si lo que Castle había propuesto era tirarse en parapente lo que podía hacer era seguir con el plan que le había propuesto. Los pensamientos amargos se irían tarde o temprano, de la misma manera que se fueron las otras veces.

- Castle…

- ¿Sí?

- Podemos probarlo, luego ya nos podremos ir.

- Por mí me parece bien. Pero… ¿Estás segura? No es un compromiso, podemos irnos en cualquier momento.

- Pero también podemos quedarnos ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues vamos a hacerlo, acepto tu regalo, nos tiramos, y luego nos vamos.

- Está bien – Castle miró al instructor para indicarle que podía empezar a hacer su trabajo.

- Muy bien, señorita. Cuando hablamos por teléfono con su amigo no nos supo decir si se había lanzado en alguna otra ocasión. ¿Ha hecho esto antes?

- No, no lo he hecho. Por favor tutéame.

- Bien entonces tengo que darle unas indicaciones antes. Un pequeño curso de iniciación.

- Oye. Disculpas, antes una cosa. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro. Cualquier duda.

- Yo… hace unas semanas… más bien unos meses… yo… me operaron. ¿Hay algún riesgo por tirarme de la avioneta?

- ¡Ah, eso! Cuando su amigo nos llamó también nos lo preguntó. Nos dijo que por un accidente la habían tenido que operar de un pulmón. Le dijimos y puedo confirmárselo ahora a usted que no hay problema si la herida está bien cerrada.

- Sí que lo está… Pero…

- Mire, si ha subido a un avión desde N.Y. hasta aquí no hay ningún problema. Los problemas para hacer paracaidismo son si ha hecho buceo con bombonas en menos de 24 horas, por el tema de la descompresión y si tiene riesgo de infarto, por lo demás… nada. Tirarse en parapente es más suave que montarse en una montaña rusa.

- ¿Seguro que no hay riesgo?

- ¿Tiene bien curadas las heridas de esa operación?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces no se preocupe. Hay gente que con un pequeño soplo al corazón se ha lanzado sin problemas. Es más la adrenalina que sueltas por el salto y el vértigo que el esfuerzo real que supone para el cuerpo. Una vez estás en el aire disfrutas por completo.

- Está bien, vamos. Pero tutéame, por favor. Me llamo Kate.

- OK. Kate. Yo Nicolas, llámame Nick.

- OK Nick.

- Pasa por aquí, antes de subir a la avioneta te daré unas instrucciones. Como éste será tu primer salto lo haremos en tandem y otro compañero nos acompañará. Conforme bajemos te terminaré de dar las instrucciones para moverte por el aire y manejar los hilos – Se llevaba a Beckett a una parte de la nave, cerca de las mochilas.

Nick la acompañó a la avioneta y le explicó cómo se iban a sentar, cómo se tenía que preparar para cuando saltasen juntos. La hizo tumbarse boca abajo en una especie de patinete con ruedas y le enseñó los movimientos básicos para cuando estuvieran en el aire. Después de unos minutos el instructor dio por finalizada la sesión de aprendizaje y la mandó a que se pusiera encima la ropa de paracaidista, incluyendo los elementos de seguridad: gafas, casco y guantes. Cuando volvió pasó a enseñarle lo que es una mochila de parapente y los elementos que la componen.

- Ya estás lista Kate. ¿Nos subimos a la avioneta?

- Un momento, ¿Y Cast..? ¿Y Rick? ¿Ahora no le toca a él? – Lo dijo con la voz suficientemente alta para que Castle la oyese.

- ¿Yo?, Yo no subo – Se adelantó Castle.

- ¿Por qué no? Creía que íbamos a subir los dos.

- Eso lo creíste tú, yo nunca he dicho que iba a subir.

- Pero subir yo sola… ¿Por qué me dejas ir sola ahora?

- Porque el regalo es para ti, yo te espero aquí abajo. ¿Recuerdas?: Yo voy en el paquete pero el regalo es para ti.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar sola ahí arriba?

- Sola no, vas con un par de instructores profesionales que te van a vigilar en todo momento.

- Eiii. Pero creí que te venías conmigo.

- Pues no. Yo me quedo en tierra bien tranquilito.

- Ahora no puedes hacerme esto. Después del madrugón, quiero que saltes conmigo.

- Pues esta mañana querías que te dejase en paz y que te "olvidase".

- Hum… Dime los verdaderos motivos de no subir aunque me imagino cuales son. ¿Recuerdas?: Me prometiste no mentirme y contestarme a todo.

- Huh – No tenía ganas de decírselos – Si los sabes no me los preguntes.

- Pero quiero oírte tu confesión. Dime la verdad.

- Huh – Pensó unos instantes hasta que se decidió a hablar - Yo… tengo vértigo, ni siquiera me gustan las montañas rusas y pensar que tengo que tirarme y que sólo unos hilos finos me van a sujetar… me da miedo.** Yo sólo quiero volar dentro de un aparato sirviéndome una copa de champagne, no ver cómo me estrello contra el suelo.**

**- Lo imaginaba.**

**- ¿Vamos Kate? - Interrumpió el instructor.**

**- Quisiera convencer a Rick para saltar.**


	25. Chapter 25

- Bueno, déjale que durante este primer salto se lo piense aquí en tierra. Ya tendrá más saltos para hacerlo.

- No me convenceréis – Aseguró Castle.

- ¿Más saltos? Creía que sólo nos tirábamos una vez.

- Noooo. Tu amigo nos contrató para toda la mañana, y si te gusta creo que se podría ampliar a parte de la tarde. Por lo menos podrás hacer unos cinco o seis saltos. Podrás salir de aquí con el título básico de salto en parapente. ¿Nos subimos?

- Claro. Pero antes quisiera terminar de convencerlo.

Castle estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa de papeles, había mirado el periodo de instrucción de Beckett. Ahora ella se acercó y se acuclilló delante de él, apoyándose en sus rodillas le habló bajito para que los otros instructores no la oyesen.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ayer por la noche?

- Qué parte, exactamente.

- La vergüenza que pasé ante ti por ser mi ángel de la guarda.

- Sí – Esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pues ahora quiero que sigas haciendo lo mismo. Con la diferencia que ahora no sólo quiero que seas mi ángel de la guarda. Ahora quiero que lo demuestres y hagas el salto del ángel.

- ¿Eh? – Ahora se le quitó cualquier rastro de sonrisa.

- Pero con paracaídas.

- Kate, por favor, no.

- Quiero que de la misma manera que me avergoncé delante de ti por mi torpeza, ahora quiero que te avergüences ante mí por tu torpeza. Eso sí sería un "regalo especial" para mí.

- Beckett…

- Rick, tienes este salto para pensarlo. Luego nos iremos o nos quedaremos, depende de ti. Si saltas conmigo me quedo, si no saltas nos vamos. Sabes que cumplo mis amenazas.

- No me pongas en ese dilema. Lo de anoche fue torpeza por tu parte, pero sólo un equívoco. Unas palabras mal escogidas, nada más. Lo que me pides ahora es que me ponga en ridículo pero además teniendo que superar mi miedo.

- Exacto. Sería muy dulce por tu parte ¿verdad?

- No me creo que pienses que es dulce. Lo dices para devolverme lo de anoche y abochornarme en caso que cuente algo de lo de ayer.

- Bueno… Quizás también haya un poco de eso. Piénsatelo: O saltas o nos vamos.

Beckett se levantó y se dirigió a la avioneta junto a Nick y el piloto. Arrancó motores y se alejaron por la no pista del desierto, a los 20 minutos otro de los monitores cogió el jeep y se fue a buscar lo que sería el punto de reunión o de aterrizaje de los paracaidistas.

Allí se quedó Castle solo, sentado en la mesa de los papeles, los ojeó y vio que eran unos planos topográficos de la zona con los puntos marcados de recogida de los saltadores. Folletos de propaganda de la empresa "Airéate". Papeles con previsión del tiempo y corrientes de aire y otros planos que indicaban las rutas y saltos de las otras actividades que hacían allí: Visitas turísticas al cañón en helicóptero o avioneta, saltos en ala delta, ruta en jeep o helicóptero de los miradores paisajísticos de la zona, parapente motorizado y una especie de deporte que se parece al Kite-surf pero en lugar de hacerlo en el mar lo hacían en el desierto. La tabla que usaban tenía acopladas unas ruedas, como un gran monopatín. Para desplazarse por el desierto el practicante era atado a un arnés empujado por un pequeño parapente.

Unos minutos más tarde aterrizó la avioneta de saltos, ya había soltado su cargamento por el camino. El piloto, que también era un instructor, entró en el despacho. Sacó un par de cervezas y se sentó con Castle en la mesa ofreciéndole una.

- Creía que los pilotos no podían beber, ¿os hacen controles como la poli a los que conducimos en tierra? – El comentario lo hizo de una manera simpática pero por un momento se inquietó por contratar los servicios de una compañía de beodos.

- Mientras trabajamos sólo sin alcohol. Este desierto es lo que tiene, o bebes o te deshidratas.

- ¿Y el agua?

- Para cuando quieres cambiar de bebida y las urgencias. Si toca bañar a alguien o mojar la cabeza es mejor hacerlo con agua que con cualquier otro refresco, ya sea cerveza sin, cola, limón o lo que sea, se quedan pegajosos.

- Visto de ese modo, tienes razón - Sonrió Castle un poco más tranquilo mientras enredaba con uno de los folletos. Estaba haciendo un avioncito de papel con ese folleto.

- No he podido evitar escuchar que tu novia quería convencerte para saltar.

- ¿Kate? No es mi novia. Es una amiga, ella tiene pareja.

- Huh. Pues normalmente cuando llaman por teléfono aunque digan que son amigos como dijiste tú pero se presentan aquí como vosotros, generalmente son novios o pareja.

- Pues no es nuestro caso.

- ¿Puedo saber que hacéis para ser sólo amigos?

- Yo colaboro en su trabajo. Así es como nos conocimos y así seguimos.

- Vaya, pues no lo parece. Y bien, ¿te ha convencido para saltar?

- No sé. Me ha puesto en un brete y soy yo el que tiene que decidir. Sabe jugar bien sus cartas. Y sabe usar las palabras exactas para convencerte – Mentalmente añadió, "no me extraña que sea tan buena en los interrogatorios, conmigo ha usado una mezcla de cumplido y amenaza"

- ¿Un brete?

- Sí, sabe que me asustan las alturas y quiere vengarse de una cosa que hice ayer. Bueno, lo de ayer no fue culpa mía pero sí lo que le he hecho en otras ocasiones. Por otra parte sabe que quiero que disfrute de la jornada. Así, o salto para que ella siga haciéndolo y me pone en ridículo o nos vamos sin que ella salte y yo conservo mi pellejo pero quedando como un cobarde.

- Igual se tira para atrás y no cumple su amenaza.

- Ella no cederá. Eso puedo asegurártelo.

- Ahora sí empiezo a creer que no sois pareja. Cuando han llegado así y uno de los dos se asusta más de lo normal, al final acaba cediendo el que amenaza porque le tiene demasiado cariño al otro.

- No quiero saltar por miedo y por quedar en ridículo. Pero tampoco quiero regresar tan pronto, ni quedar como un cobarde.

- ¿Entonces te animas a lanzarte?

- No sé. No lo tengo claro. Lo que sí es verdad es que esta mañana, hace un rato, sí he hecho algo para disgustarla, no lo he hecho a propósito pero ha pasado.

- Tío. Sinceramente. Si una tía como esa es amiga mía intentaría no disgustarla, si realmente le has hecho algo malo, sería una muy buena forma de pedirle perdón.

- Buffff. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

- Je. No. Te da un poco de vértigo los primeros segundos pero cuando alcanzas la velocidad de caída libre se te va.

- ¿Y al saltar no te puedes pegar con la rueda o la cola del avión?

- No. Para eso ya estoy yo aquí.

- ¿Y el peso? ¿Aguantará el paracaídas con los dos?

- Claro. ¿Pesas más de 200 kilos?

- Noooo.

- Pues entonces aguantará. El fabricante es lo que dice. De todos modos una vez quisimos hacer la prueba de resistencia del parapente cuando tuvimos uno viejo para tirar.

- ¿Cuánto aguantó?

- Verás le pusimos un saco de 200 kilos de peso. Más que dos personas juntas y a cada salto que hacíamos le íbamos cortando unos hilos de la vela. Lo suficiente para debilitar el parapente pero de manera que aún se podía abrir. Cuando se quedó con sólo unos pocos hilos fue cuando falló y el saco se estrelló.

- Hum. Parece que aguanta bastante. ¿Podrías detallarme cómo se hace el salto? Sé que no debería conocer los detalles, pero lo prefiero.

- Mira. Saltamos en tandem. Tú y yo juntos o bien con mi compañero, el de las fotos. Si tu amiga se anima a saltar sola, entonces te toca Nick. Tú no tendrás que hacer nada, nosotros somos quienes gobernamos la vela. A la hora de saltar tú te pones delante de mí y de espaldas. En el avión a la hora de saltar te sentarás en el bordillo del compartimiento de carga con las piernas colgando fuera, yo estaré justo detrás y tendrás que echar la cabeza y los pies hacia atrás. La cabeza la tienes que apoyar en mi hombro y los pies pasarlos entre mis piernas, curvado como si fueses un plátano.

- Ya me estoy poniendo como un plátano, pero de blando.

- Je, tranquilo. Luego seré yo quien empuje y saltaremos. En el aire no tendrás que encogerte como una piedra, estirarás las piernas y los brazos. Si llegas a saltar solo, comprobarás que los pies y las manos son el timón para hacer los giros.

- ¿Giros? No me hace falta. Estoy en tierra y ya me da vueltas la cabeza de pensarlo.

- Como te he dicho antes, la sensación de vértigo es de sólo unos pocos segundos, 5 o 10 como mucho. Luego se desciende en caída libre durante un minuto y abriré el parapente grande. Has de saber que también se lleva otro de seguridad. Luego ya sólo es planear por el aire hasta llegar a tierra, serán unos 20 minutos de descenso lento. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- ¿Qué velocidad se alcanza?

- Je, je. De unos 180 a 250 Km/h. En cualquier caso la muerte será rápida si nos estrellamos contra el suelo.

- No quisiera acabar como el chile.

**- Ya. Yo tampoco, pero salto. Es seguro. ¿Te animas?**

**- Creo que no tengo otro remedio.**

**- Entonces vamos. Voy a hacerte la iniciación antes que llegue Mick con el jeep.**

**- Oye. Me gustaría preguntarte otra cosa antes.**


	26. Chapter 26

- Dime.

- He estado ojeando los mapas. ¿Está por aquí cerca el Skywalk?

- ¿El mirador ese que está suspendido en el cañón?

- Sí ése. Me gustaría ir. Ir a un mirador para ver el paisaje sin tanta adrenalina.

- ¿Para ti o para ella?

- Para los dos. A mí se me quitará el susto y ella podrá relajarse, sería como darse un baño tranquilo después de hacer deporte.

- Ya. Podemos ir a la vuelta. Pero… ¿puedo sugerirte otra cosa?

- Claro.

- Tío. Ese mirador está bien pero… es demasiado turístico. Tiene mucha gente. Esto es más tranquilo.

- ¿Mucha gente? Vamos, venimos de Las Vegas y vivimos en Nueva York. Esto es demasiado tranquilo para nosotros. No creo que haya tanta gente en el mirador ese.

- Vale. Te entiendo. Pero… ¿puedo darte mi opinión?

- Claro. Cuenta.

- Verás, ese mirador está demasiado explotado. Es auténticamente turístico, tienes que pagar unos 60 pavos sólo para entrar y mirar y como te quedes mucho tiempo ya te están largando. Dejan que te saques la foto de turno y te tiran fuera.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

- Mira, una zona de salto a la que vamos sólo los instructores es en el mismo cañón. Vamos con los paracaídas pequeños y nos lanzamos a pie desde allí, desde la misma orilla del acantilado, sin avioneta ni nada, es impresionante descender con las piedras tan cerca.

- Pero yo no quiero tirarme de un acantilado. Aún no quiero suicidarme.

- Bien tío, no te estoy diciendo que te tires, has de ser experto para eso. Ese acantilado lo llamamos el acantilado del coyote.

- ¿Porque hay coyotes cerca?

- No, tío. ¿Te acuerdas de los dibujos animados del coyote y el correcaminos? – Castle asiente – Tiene la misma forma del acantilado de cuando el coyote se caía. Es prácticamente como el skywalk pero natural, te asomas y lo ves todo, se adentra en el cañón y ves todo el acantilado, las paredes de enfrente y sobre las que tú estás, ves el fondo del cañón y las torres de piedra están muy cerca, también es el sitio donde empieza la vegetación. No tienes que pagar, nadie te tira después de la visita y sin turistas empujándote. Si tú lo que buscas es un mirador para… ¿has dicho relajarse como en un baño?

- Ajá.

- Pues te sugiero ir allí. Tú te bañas solo ¿no?, así que en este mirador estarás solo. Las vistas son geniales, te diría que mejor que en el otro sitio. Podemos ir allí en el último salto. Eso sí, allí no hay restaurante.

- Eso no es problema. Me parece una buena idea. Pero no se lo digas a ella, que sea una sorpresa.

- Ok. Vamos que te dé las últimas instrucciones y te preparas para el salto.

- Buffff. Si no hay otro remedio.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el jeep con Beckett y los dos instructores que habían saltado con ella. Se bajaron del vehículo y Beckett preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está Rick? ¿Va a saltar o ha salido huyendo?

- Está atrás, en el almacén, se está vistiendo.

- Ja, ja, ja. Ya sabía yo que acabaría haciéndolo.

- Me ha contado tu amenaza ¿Te habrías marchado si no lo hace?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces es por eso por lo que lo está haciendo. Lo hace por ti.

- Bueno… Lo he visto hacer cosas más peligrosas y más estúpidas y no ha sido por mí. Sólo hay que ponerle en la situación adecuada para que se anime. Primero dice que no, pero al final siempre acaba dando la talla.

De una puerta se oye un golpe seco y un pequeño quejido de Castle.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó su instructor.

- No – Contestó Castle de fondo - ¿No tenéis otros uniformes de mi talla? Estoy rebuscando.

- No, toda la ropa es igual por talla. Así los almacenamos y localizamos con más facilidad.

- Pues no pienso saltar.

- ¿Cómo? Creía que ya te habías animado.

- No pienso saltar con esta ropa.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en la ropa? – Preguntó Beckett intrigada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya has llegado!

- Sí. Me han dicho que al final vas a saltar.

- Pero no pienso hacerlo con esta ropa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque una cosa es humillarme por mi torpeza y mis miedos y otra cosa es ridiculizarme y ensañarse con el uniforme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Sal y explícate.

- ¡NO!. No pienso salir.

- ¿Sales? ¿O vas a hacer que vaya a buscarte?

- ¿Seguro que no tenéis otros?... ¿Y si me pongo una talla superior?

- No. Cada saltador debe saltar con la ropa adecuada a su tamaño, se crearían bolsas de aire demasiado grandes – Contestó el monitor.

- Pues una talla inferior, aunque vaya más apretado.

- No. Ya irás apretado con el arnés, te tienes que mover con libertad, no tienes que ir encorsetado en un mono pequeño.

- Vamos Rick. ¿Qué pasa? Sal que te veamos – Le animó Beckett.

Ella llevaba un mono rojo con franjas azul celeste en los laterales de los brazos y piernas, era un mono llamativo, se había sentido ridícula al ponérselo pero en los deportes extremos siempre llevaban colores de mucho contraste, el de Castle no podría ser mucho peor. Quizás no le quedase bien.

- Bien ¡Voy! Pero no te rías.

Castle asomó la cabeza para ver cuanta gente había. Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él, hasta que no saliese no iban a hacer otra cosa. Al fin se animó y dio un paso situándose en el umbral de la puerta esperando el veredicto.

- ¡Guau! – Exclamó Beckett – Definitivamente el lila te queda mejor que a mí, puedo prestarte mi vestido.

Castle salía con un mono completamente lila con franjas en espiral naranja fluorescente en brazos y piernas, los puntos del cosido y las gafas también eran en naranja fluorescente; el cuello, las solapas de los bolsillos, las gomas de puños y tobillos junto con el casco y los guantes eran de verde fluorescente.

- No te rías – Le dijo a Beckett.

- Si no me río. Sólo estaba haciéndote una observación – Ahora era Beckett la que tenía que aguantarse la risa – Esto es para inmortalizarlo en una foto. Ponte el casco y las gafas.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Pues en la avioneta me han dicho que el paquete que contrataste incluía el reportaje de vídeo y de foto. Te van a sacar todo lo guapo que estás ahora.

- ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza a los clientes? – Preguntó a uno de los monitores mientras se ponía el casco y las gafas.

- Ja, ja. No. Como te he dicho queríamos comprar monos de distintos colores para poderlos identificar mejor.

- Rick – Llamó Beckett - Espera un momento… - Va a buscar su móvil – Voy a poner tu foto en el perfil del móvil para que aparezcas con estas pintas. Así me animarás cada vez que llames. O mejor… la enviaré a tu twitter.

- Kate, no. Como hagas eso te juro que pongo tu cara en la próxima portada de Nikki Heat, junto a la modelo de la portada… y como te pases escribiré ciertas historias tuyas que tu padre nos contó el viernes de la cena. Estoy muy bien documentado.

- No lo harías ¿verdad?

- Inténtalo.

- Yo te lo decía en broma.

- Sí, ya – irónicamente – lo mismo que yo. Que nos conocemos.

- Pero Rick… es que…

- Es que… ¿qué?

**- Con ese casco verde y las gafas naranjas… pareces una de las tortugas ninja. Ja, ja, ja. Hasta la mochila puede hacerte de caparazón.**

**- Las tortugas ninja no vestían de lila.**

**- Pero sí una tortuga que se va a tirar en paracaídas.**

**- ¿Te diviertes verdad?**

**- No tanto como tú anoche, pero… sí. Entonces… ¿Te lanzas?**


	27. Chapter 27

- Me estoy arrepintiendo.

- Ya te has vestido y verás como al final te gusta.

- ¿Entonces te ha gustado a ti?

- Por supuesto. Tú sí sabes halagar a una chica.

- Ja – en tono de sarcasmo - Halagar a una chica es mucho más fácil: Joyas, bombones, flores y ropa. Tú eres otra cosa.

- ¡Eh! – En tono de enfado – No te pases - Se acerca a Castle con paso firme - Y no me hagas repetirlo dos veces. Te digo que me ha gustado esto que has preparado, que ha sido un halago para mí y ahora te mofas diciendo que no soy una chica. Exijo una rectificación. Quiero al Castle de Las Vegas no al de N. York.

- Vale… Quizás me haya pasado un poco… pero muy poco. Rectifico – Cambió el tono de sarcasmo y empezó a decirle mucho más suave y para que sólo lo oyese ella - Hacer un halago a una chica es fácil: joyas, flores, bombones y ropa y… algún perfume o restaurante caro, pero tú no eres una chica… Tú eres Kate Beckett y para halagarte a ti: Kate Beckett, no podría regalarte lo mismo que a una chica. El lanzarse en paracaídas es para ti, si me tengo que tirar contigo… lo hago porque quiero que disfrutes del regalo a pesar que odio ver el suelo a más de metro y medio de altura. El venir a Las Vegas para pasar un fin de semana agradable y desconectar de N.Y en un buen hotel, apostando e intentando divertirnos… eso y lo que viene lo he preparado pensando sólo en ti. He pensado en unas vacaciones para Kate Beckett, no para una chica cualquiera – Paró unos segundos - ¿Ha sido suficiente?

- Ehhh... - No quería que se burlase de ella, pero tampoco esperaba esa aclaración - Sí, gracias.

- Perdonad – Interrumpió el piloto – Si os entretenéis aquí abajo, haréis menos saltos.

- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Castle - ¿al final salto contigo, Vic?

- De momento yo voy a pilotar. Nick puede hacer el tandem contigo si ella se atreve a lanzarse sola. Habrán dos monitores más de apoyo: Willy que estará con ella todo el tiempo y Drew que puede ayudar en cualquier cosa además de hacer el reportaje.

- ¿Ya? ¿Lanzarme sola?

- Sí. Normalmente con uno o dos saltos en tandem es suficiente – Dijo Nick – Si no te atreves, puedes practicar unos minutos en el molino de fuera, eso que parece una colchoneta roja. Pero te he visto bastante suelta ahí arriba, seguro que lo harás bien.

- Vosotros sois los expertos… Si lo dices me lo creo ¿vamos Rick?

- Vamos.

Castle y Beckett subieron a la avioneta junto con el resto de monitores y empezaron realmente la jornada de saltos. Beckett saltó sola y tal como le había dicho Nick se sintió muy cómoda haciendo el salto. Ahora sí se sentía completamente libre. La sensación de vacío, de velocidad en la boca del estómago y la inercia de buscar un apoyo sólido que la sustentase pero no encontrarlo era muy rara, pero extremadamente excitante y nueva. Willy, el monitor que le tocaba ahora la dirigió cómo moverse en el aire para empezar a hacer algún pequeño giro moviendo las palmas de las manos.

Por su parte, Castle apenas abrió los ojos en todo el salto. Mejor dicho, sí los abría pero a instantes, entre medias cerraba los ojos unos pocos segundos pero que a él le parecían horas. La primera vez que los abrió fue cuando le desapareció la sensación de aceleración de la boca del estómago. Él no sentía que estaba acompañado ni atado a otra persona, a él le parecía que estaba solo en medio de esa inmensidad de cielo y que no había nada para agarrarse, la sensación de desamparo y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para dominar su cuerpo, para que reaccionase a las órdenes que daba su cerebro se iba haciendo más grande.

Al principio del salto el cañón parecía una pequeña serpiente zigzagueante. Era como en los mapas por satélite que se pueden encontrar en la web y que Castle había visto muchas veces en los días previos al viaje sentado cómodamente con las piernas en alto sobre su escritorio del despacho. Ahora lo vivía de una manera bien distinta. Y Beckett también lo vivía de una manera bien distinta a la de Castle.

Para Beckett era vivir una película de 3D mezclada con la caída del Fénix de la feria. Conforme descendían la vista del cañón se iba haciendo más clara. Esa pequeña hendidura borrosa de color más parduzco se iba abriendo poco a poco y esa línea se convertía en una veta, que luego parecía una zanja y que poco a poco seguía abriéndose, se agrandaba y tomaba dimensiones de cañada, para pasar a rambla, a barranco, a despeñadero, a precipicio y finalmente a cañón. Al principio parecía un mapa topográfico del que poco se puede definir de las formas del relieve siendo todo en dos dimensiones. Pero al descender el punto de fuga se acercaba más y cada vez los ojos iban tomando conciencia de la tercera dimensión y apreciaba cada vez más la inmensidad del terreno de ahí abajo. Beckett se reía, a veces gritaba y otros segundos simplemente no podía articular palabra, era como si el aire que le pegaba en la cara devolviera los sonidos a su garganta impidiendo que saliese sonido alguno, quedándose simplemente atónita con todas las sensaciones del momento.

Para Castle era como una película a bajas revoluciones donde se ve el paso de los fotogramas, casi como una presentación de diapositivas. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y tan sólo los abría bajo las palabras de ánimo de su monitor y la lejana risa mezclada con el grito de júbilo de Beckett. Al cabo de unos segundos los abría de nuevo y era una imagen distinta, era una diapositiva nueva. La línea del cañón se hacía cada vez más grande y en cada diapositiva de su cabeza veía un accidente geográfico distinto y cada vez más ese accidente era más grande. Él se atrevía a cruzar y salvar una zanja, una cañada, incluso una rambla pero un despeñadero, un precipicio y un cañón… eso era insalvable. Para colmo, esa presentación de diapositivas no admitía la vuelta atrás, siempre iban hacia delante, o mejor dicho, hacia abajo. Y cada vez las cosas crecían más. Mucho más. Incluso esas pequeñas piedras en el terreno se habían transformado en pequeñas torres que mágicamente se convertían en gigantes atalayas de piedra.

De vez en cuando Castle acompañaba al grito de Beckett con uno propio. Hacían un buen dúo porque ambos gritaban en el mismo tono. Los monitores, que eran los que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de sus clientes, no sabían quien de los dos daba el tono más agudo. Por lo tanto, en esa ocasión, tenían que dar empate en la porra acumulada que se hacían de los gritos de los clientes.

Una vez abierto el parapente el descenso se hacía mucho más relajado. Para Beckett era más relajado. Willy, tan sólo tuvo que hacerle unas pequeñas correcciones, ya que en el salto anterior había practicado con Nick. Pero para Castle era alargar más el sufrimiento, esperaba tener pronto algún punto de apoyo sólido y estable bajo sus pies.

El cañón se había hecho enorme pero al igual que antes les parecía tenerlo bajo sus pies y que iban a acabar dentro de la mismísima garganta, ahora se encontraba alejado a bastantes kilómetros y ya percibían cual iba a ser el lugar de aterrizaje. No había nada alrededor, ni atalayas, ni accidentes geográficos… nada. Era una superficie lisa en la que podían maniobrar sin complicaciones. Beckett, por falta de experiencia, acabó trastabillada en el suelo, no había sido un aterrizaje perfecto pero no tuvo ningún problema en ponerse de nuevo de pie. Le faltó un poco de coordinación entre el tirón de las anillas del parapente y la distancia a aplicar al suelo. Castle, con Nick a su espalda hicieron un aterrizaje perfecto. En cuanto el monitor desabrochó el arnés del pasajero, Castle se tiró al suelo cuan largo era con brazos y piernas extendidos para sentir en la mayor parte de su cuerpo el suelo pedregoso del desierto. Se quedó unos minutos tumbado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando el polvo del suelo.

Beckett, al ver que no se movía se acuclilló junto a él a preguntar.

- ¿Rick?... – No tenía respuesta - ¿Castle?... – Seguía sin tener respuesta y él no hacía nada para mover un solo músculo - ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí – Le oyó decir bajito.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? No entiendo.

**- Es que no pasa nada. No hay aire cortándote la respiración. No me caigo. Está todo quieto. Las piedras son piedras y no crecen en pedruscos ni en atalayas… No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada – Paró unos segundos y continuó - He pasado de la vista satélite a vista a 100 metros en menos de un minuto y sin hacer un clic de ratón.**


	28. Chapter 28

Beckett le apartó un mechón que salía bajo el casco y no le dejaba ver bien su expresión, quería saber de su estado. El ojo que podía ver estaba cerrado, el otro no podía examinárselo debido a su posición tumbada.

- Je, je, je. Rick, has hecho lo más complicado.

- ¿Complacerte sin que me pegues un tiro?

- Je, no. Eso me lo guardo para otro momento… Has saltado – Le quitó la mano.

- Noooo… Yo no he saltado… Me han empujado. Y yo iba atado al que me empujó.

- Pues ese que te empujó te ha dejado muy bien en el suelo.

- Siiiii – Calló unos segundos – Suelooooooo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día tumbado?

- Siiiii.

- Pues tendrías que levantarte. Los de la avioneta se van a ir sin ti.

- Qué más da. Yo estoy en el suelooooooo.

Beckett veía que Castle estaba en una especie de trance. Ya había pasado bastantes minutos en la misma posición. Hacía calor y el sol podía sentarle mal. Quería levantarlo y que se refugiase del bochorno. Tenía que encontrar el pretexto para que se moviese.

- ¿Vienes a la avioneta? Ahí se está a la sombra… - Castle no movía un músculo - Me gustaría que volvieses a saltar conmigo… - Castle seguía sin inmutarse – nos iremos y te quedarás aquí solo… sin comida… sin agua… sin i-phone… con la única compañía de los alacranes….

- ¿Alacranes? – Abrió los ojos de golpe. Beckett al fin encontró el resorte para sacar a Castle de su trance.

- Sí, los que rondan por todo el desierto junto con las serpientes.

- ¿Serpientes?

- ¿Has comprobado que no te has tumbado encima de un alacrán?

- ¿Alacranes? – Con una agilidad pasmosa, se incorporó sobre sus pies mirando el suelo y luego su ropa. Su ropa y de nuevo el suelo.

- Sí. Esos bichos que se esconden en los pliegues de la ropa y si te pican pasas un mal rato. A veces han matado a personas.

- ¿Alacranes? – Castle empezó a contornearse sobre sí mismo buscando un posible polizón venenoso mientras se sacudía la ropa fuertemente.

- Je, je, venga, vamos, si tenías algún bicho encima lo has matado. Vas a lastimarte, deja ya de hacer eso.

- Alacranes…

- Vamos. El conductor del jeep ha traído nuevos paracaídas y los ha dejado en la avioneta. La avioneta va a levantar el vuelo desde aquí para el nuevo salto.

- No quiero saltar más.

- Me han dicho que es otro sitio diferente. Me han dicho que es más bonito que éste. Aquí nos han traído para practicar el aterrizaje.

- Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

- Venga, vamos. Ya lo has hecho una vez – Lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarlo a la avioneta – Las siguientes no serán tan complicadas.

- ¿Y si me quedo esta vez en la avioneta?

- Un par de saltos más y empezarás a disfrutar.

- Lo dudo – Ya habían subido a la cabina de carga y se estaban acomodando en los asientos.

- Pero… ¿a que ahora estás más relajado que antes?

- El susto aún lo llevo encima, los nervios son algo pequeñísimo en comparación.

El calor empezaba a ser molesto pero dentro del cuerpo de fibra de la avioneta se podía tolerar mejor. Se mantuvieron callados unos minutos.

Castle intentando sobreponerse al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, dudaba si tenía que volver a saltar o se podría escaquear el resto de la mañana. Desde luego, la sensación de la caída libre era única y no le había gustado pero… por otra parte, cuando sus nervios se lo permitieron pudo ver a Beckett disfrutar del salto, ella sí se lo estaba pasando bien. Y por mucho que luego le intentase preguntar no habría palabras suficientes para describir lo que él había visto; ni aunque le pusieran el vídeo. Había que estar ahí para recibir las vibraciones que transmitía.

Beckett veía por la ventanilla cómo los monitores extendían los parapentes en el suelo, los estaban dejando preparados para que el conductor del jeep hiciese la rutina de después de cada salto. Tenía que comprobar el estado de los parapentes para luego plegarlos y meterlos en las mochilas. Así mientras unos ascendían con los clientes y se lanzaban, el conductor del jeep preparaba el material en tierra para el siguiente salto.

Ella pensaba en este último salto que había hecho. Éste sí era saltar, la habían dejado sola y no tenía a nadie a la espalda que la dominase o la controlase. Había sentido todo el descenso y bajo indicaciones de Willy había empezado a moverse en el aire… primero boca abajo… boca arriba… de espaldas… algún pequeño giro… parecía un poco complicado ya que al principio cuando quiso ponerse de espaldas, se fue boca abajo haciendo un picado y cuando quiso hacer un pequeño giro tal como le había indicado Willy, se desplazó por el aire alejándose del grupo. Pero al final del salto empezó a cogerle la maña para posicionar el cuerpo y las manos de manera que respondiera a lo que ella pretendía. Mientras descendía, de vez en cuando había intentado fijarse en Castle y cómo lo estaba pasando y le pareció ver que bajo esas gafas naranjas tenía los ojos cerrados, también lo oía gritar pero no parecía que lo estuviese disfrutando demasiado. Ahora, no quería agobiar a Castle, realmente había sido un esfuerzo grande el tirarse desde la avioneta y ahora se estaba recuperando.

Por una parte no deseaba hacerlo sufrir más, había echado el resto y se había lanzado con ella porque no quería volverse tan pronto. Tal como le dijo en el hangar, sí pensaba que era un regalo dulce por su parte, pero por otro lado tampoco quería saltar sola. Castle le había dicho que no iba a lanzarse sola, que llevaría monitores, pero… no era eso. Al igual que si se tomaba una cerveza sola la saboreaba plácidamente pero si se la tomaba con los compañeros de trabajo era mejor, también le apetecía tenerlo a su lado para compartir esta experiencia. Hacerlo con gente extraña no era lo mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos un balanceo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vic, el piloto, entró en la avioneta haciendo que ésta bamboleara hacia los lados.

- ¡Qué Rick! ¿Preparado para el siguiente salto?

- ¿Tú también quieres martirizarme?

- Nooo. Siempre tratamos a los clientes de la mejor manera posible. Y nos ajustamos a sus necesidades.

- Pues mi necesidad es quedarme sentado.

- ¿Y lo que me habías dicho antes en el hangar? – Le guiñó justo en el momento en que Beckett la tenía de espaldas y no podía ver que hacía referencia a otra cosa.

- Puessss…

- ¿No me has dicho que querías que fuese ya el último salto para descansar y relajarte de todo esto?

- Sí.

- Pues para decir que has hecho paracaidismo y que quieres relajarte del esfuerzo, primero has de saltar. – Gesticuló a Castle de manera que entendiese que iba a hablar de la última parte del salto: el mirador y la sorpresa a Beckett – Si no saltas no será lo mismo.

Castle aceptó el consejo y tras pensarlo un instante añadió:

- Hum. Está bien. Saltaré.

Beckett, a pesar que quería que saltase con ella se sintió en la obligación de proponerle:

- Castle. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Con que hayas saltado una vez, suficiente. Tampoco quiero que te dé un infarto.

- No… Saltaré – Paró unos segundos y añadió – Ya que voy a fanfarronear que me he tirado de un avión con un trocito de tela sujetándome… por lo menos que tenga argumentos y motivos para hacerlo, sin tener que inventármelo.

- Muy bien – Beckett le obsequió con una amplia sonrisa.

**Castle al ver el gesto de Beckett comprendió que era la decisión correcta. El piloto lo había visto de una manera más objetiva. Éste era el regalo especial de Beckett y sólo por verla sonreír de nuevo y sacarla de la monotonía que había supuesto la recuperación y el abatimiento de su cabeza haría cualquier cosa. En sus otros regalos especiales ya había hecho otras cosas raras, poco habituales incluso ilegales. Esta vez no iba a ser menos.**


	29. Chapter 29

De esta manera transcurrió la mañana y los siguientes saltos. Beckett cada vez se movía mejor y disfrutaba más y Castle era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos durante más tiempo. Hicieron un pequeño descanso para tomar un refrigerio, repostar gasolina a la avioneta y refrescarse un poco ya que la ropa de paracaidista les daba bastante calor.

En ese descanso Castle embromó a los monitores a que le dejasen unos de los patinetes tirados por un mini parapente. Quería demostrar que él también podía practicar algún deporte poco habitual pero siempre que estuviese en tierra, no quería quedar como una persona torpe y grotesca que chillaba como una nena. Se pavoneó que él de joven había sido un patinador decente y quería demostrarlo.

De este modo le dejaron un equipo con la tabla de ruedas y lo engancharon al parapente. Al principio fue todo bien y demostró que aún conservaba alguna traza de patinador, se deslizaba bastante bien. En un par de momentos el aire sopló con más fuerza y consiguió hacer unos trucos con la tabla, consiguió izarse del suelo y aterrizar sin perder el equilibrio. Pero el problema surgió cuando quiso dar vuelta atrás y regresar a la nave.

Su elemento no era el aire ni nada que estuviera relacionado con el aire. Intentó maniobrar la vela para regresar pero lo único que consiguió fue desviarse y hacer una diagonal, pero siempre alejándose del hangar. Al final tuvo que soltar la vela y dejarla caer, recoger la tabla y volver andando. Nick que lo seguía desde la nave vio el apuro en el que se metió y salió a su encuentro. Se llevó un equipo completo y allí en medio de la nada le hizo una sesión de aprendizaje de vela. Finalmente, consiguió que Castle dominara la vela y volviera sobre ruedas.

Ya una vez de regreso le animó a que los siguientes saltos los hiciera solo puesto que había practicado en tierra pero… aún le costaba decidirse.

Beckett pasó el almuerzo descansando en la nave. La jornada estaba siendo perfecta pero ella se notaba que aún no estaba restablecida del todo. Podía seguir el ritmo de los demás pero empezaba a sentir el cansancio. Cuando Castle intentó animarla a subirse a la tabla lo convenció para quedarse en el hangar.

Tras una hora de descanso y el auxilio dado a Castle emprendieron de nuevo los saltos. Apenas quedaban tres para acabar la jornada.

En el penúltimo, y esta vez sin que nadie lo incitase fue el propio Castle quien pidió que lo dejasen solo. Lo que le provocó a hacer ese salto en solitario fue la práctica terrestre con el parapente junto a que empezaba a animarse y a hablar y a actuar de una manera más visceral sin meditar tanto en su miedo a las alturas. Absolutamente nadie le replicó; es más, al conocer la noticia el piloto, sin que lo supiera Castle, remontó la avioneta a una altura superior para que la caída durase más tiempo.

Para realizar el último salto, Vic ya se había encargado de avisar a todos que lo harían cerca del acantilado "del coyote". Es por eso que Willy le comentó a Beckett que ese salto lo harían en tandem. Para el último y como despedida los iban a llevar a una zona nueva para que viesen de cerca los acantilados y las torres de piedra. Les dijeron que planear cerca de los riscos era emocionante pero también un poco peligroso para los clientes novatos; por eso, ese último, se haría en tandem.

Ese descenso fue diferente. Castle fue el primero en verlo venir. Conforme hacían la caída libre Castle vio que esta vez sí se acercaban a los pedruscos; así volvió a sus temores del principio de la jornada, quizás no tan fuertes, pero no le gustaba que fuesen directos contra unas piedras y justo al lado estaba el cañón. Pensaba que si se caían ahí adentro, no habría manera de subir. Además de la posibilidad de quedarse enganchado en alguna de las paredes era bastante grande.

A Beckett también le impresionó el salto. Al principio era como los demás pero al abrir el parapente Willy lo dirigió hacia las atalayas y el acantilado. Volvió a disparársele la adrenalina cuando planeaban tan cerca de los acantilados. Podía oír el sonido del aire fluyendo por la vela que se transformaba en un sonido más grave cuando se acercaban demasiado a las vertientes. Al menos a ella le parecía que se acercaban demasiado porque le daba la sensación que si estiraba las piernas podría llegar a tocar las rocas.

De fondo oía unos gritos: "¡Para, para, para, para!" o… "¡Derecha, derecha, derecha!" o… "¡Gira, gira, giraaa! ¡¿Qué no ves esa roca!" Castle daba unos alaridos tremendos, ella no llegaba a pedir que la bajasen al suelo pero en cierto modo lo entendía. A veces parecía que se dirigían directamente con una velocidad tremenda contra una atalaya, cuando de pronto… el piloto cambiaba bruscamente de dirección y salvaban el escollo en el último suspiro girando y remontando el vuelo y volviendo a situárse unos metros por encima del peñasco.

Cuando Beckett posó los pies sobre tierra firme, Castle estaba esperándola sentado sobre una roca, los colores rojizos aparecidos en sus mejillas por los rayos del sol camuflaban la palidez de su rostro. Se había quitado el mono y ya lucía su ropa habitual.

- ¿Descansando?

- Dejando que mi cabeza vuelva a los hombros. Ahora mismo la tengo a medio metro por encima de mí, como un globo de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Entonces?... Esto ya se ha acabado ¿verdad?

- Sí. Ya no hay más saltos ¿Aún te apetece más?

- Ehhhh… No. Han sido suficientes, la verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansada. Este último salto ha sido impresionante.

- ¿Sólo impresionante? A mí aún me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Buffff… Ya puedes quitarte la ropa del descenso.

Beckett se sentó sobre una roca a su lado para quitarse mejor la ropa. Ya con el uniforme hecho un ovillo sobre su regazo se les acercó Willy para recogérselo.

- Bueno. ¿la actividad ha sido de su agrado?

- ¡Claro! – Contestó Beckett – Has sido muy atento en todo.

- Nosotros nos vamos en la avioneta – Se les estaban acercando el resto de monitores – podéis quedaros un rato más. Vic terminará de recoger los bártulos y os llevará con el jeep ya que él os tendrá que dejar de nuevo en el hotel con el helicóptero.

- ¿Entonces aquí nos despedimos? – Preguntó Castle.

- Sí – Contestó Willy.

- Podemos irnos con ellos – Insistió Beckett.

- Yo quiero quedarme, aún estoy mareado. Necesito quedarme quieto un rato más, si me subo a la avioneta no sé cómo acabaré – Le salió la contestación del alma, ahora no era la excusa para ir al mirador con Beckett. Sobretodo quería quedarse parado en un sitio.

- Tengo tu dirección de correo electrónico – Drew comentó a Castle – cuando tenga las fotos y el vídeo editado te enviaré un correo para indicarte la manera de hacértelo llegar.

- Encantado Drew – Se despidió Castle

- Rick, Kate – Se despidió cordialmente.

- Willy, Nick, Mick. ¿Vic? ¿se queda? – Pregunto Castle.

- Rick – Fueron despidiéndose los tres - Sí, él os llevará.

**- Adiós – Beckett se despidió cordialmente de todos ellos, estaba bastante animada porque se había divertido con todos ellos y además ahora acababa de escuchar una especie de trabalenguas con los nombres de todos. Había sido una despedida un tanto particular.**

**Subieron a la avioneta con buena parte de las mochilas del jeep y la ropa de todos ellos. Se alejaron y en un instante los perdieron en las alturas.**

Ya os dije que me había tomado algunas licencias en este fic. Ver a Castle en kite-surf de tierra es una de ellas. Aparte de montar a caballo, tirar con pistola, realmente no sabemos mucho de las aficiones de Castle o lo que ha hecho de joven, así que me la inventé.

Eso que me decís en una review que Beckett estaría más nerviosa cuando Castle le coge la mano después del "Te quiero". Esto... ¿cómo estábamos todos el año pasado? ¿lo recordará / no lo recordará? Pensad que la idea general de este fic se hizo tras el 3x24 no hay que pensar en lo que ha pasado en la 5ª temporada.

Y lo de los abrazos o manitas entre ellos que en este fic se dan más que en la serie... Digamos que Beckett anda un poco deprimida y fuera del trabajo. Quiero en la serie más escenas fuera del trabajo para ver cómo interactúan (ahora en la S5 será otra cosa) y como cuando sí hay necesidad se dan la manita (tras la bomba sucia, tras el 3XK) y se gastan alguna broma (flores de papel de magia en el ascensor) pues pensé que en su vida fuera del trabajo se mostraban más abiertos.


	30. Chapter 30

- Vic aún tardará un rato ¿te apetece dar una vuelta mientras? No sé si te has fijado que el cañón está aquí al lado. ¿Quieres asomarte?

- ¿Fijarme? A veces pareces lelo ¿Qué crees que he estado mirando mientras volábamos?

- Yo sólo me fijaba en las piedras. Creía que en algún momento nos íbamos a estampar.

- Bien, perdón. No me acordaba de tu vértigo.

- Vértigo es decir poco. ¡Vic!, ¿Te echamos una mano? O ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

- ¡Iros! Yo voy para un rato. ¡No tengáis prisa!

- ¡Pero no te olvides de nosotros!

- Ja, ja, ¡Tranquilo! ¡Todavía no me he olvidado a ningún cliente!

- ¿Vamos entonces? – Dirigiéndose a Beckett

- Vamos.

Castle se encaminó en dirección hacia el acantilado según las indicaciones que había recibido de Vic. Desde su posición parecía que todo era llanura y algunas lomas de rocas. Porque habían visto el cañón desde el aire, pero desde su posición nadie intuiría que había un cañón a escasos metros. Tuvieron que escalar un promontorio de piedras sueltas y rocas.

- ¿Sabes a donde vas?

- Sí. Es por aquí.

- ¿Quieres que llame a alguno de tus colegas para guiarte? Ja, ja ,ja.

- No. Ehhh… ¿Colegas? ¿De qué te ríes?

- Con tanto Rick, Mick, Nick, Vic. Parecía que teníais un ataque de hipo… Me habéis recordado la película "Mad dog time" ("Encantado de matarte" en versión castellana).

- ¿Eh? – Pensaba unos segundos en la película que le había dicho – Esos no eran colegas, eran gánsters. ¿Llegaste a ver esa película? Pasó con más pena que gloria por las taquillas.

- Tenía buenos actores.

- Ya. Con tal que haya pistolas o algún delito lo que sea ¿no?

- Pues no.

- Entonces… Te gustaría alguno de los actores. Humm, creo que ya sé quien.

- ¡Calla!… Me gusta ir al cine, ya sea sola o acompañada. Era una película graciosa. ¿Aún no hemos llegado?

- Creo que sí – Alargó la mano para que Kate la cogiese y ayudarla a subir el último escollo.

Se encontraban en una pequeña plataforma de piedra que se adentraba en el cañón. Castle comprobó que Vic no le mentía, esa losa de piedra acababa en punta hacia el cañón. Era un trampolín natural, terminó de creerse que saltaban a pie desde allí. Era imposible que al tirarse chocasen contra las paredes del cañón.

Castle intentó acercarse a la orilla pero se quedó a metro y medio detrás del borde. La caída hasta el fondo sería larguísima y en ese mirador no había barandilla para sujetarse.

- ¡Uaaahhhh! – Exclamó Beckett – Esto es…

- Profundo.

- Y grande. Se ve todo.

- Y lo mejor es que no estamos colgados como unas marionetas.

- Eii, Rick. Ven asómate – Girándose a Castle.

- Yo prefiero contemplar esto sentado aquí atrás. También se ve bien. Si quieres quédate ahí en la orilla, ten cuidado de no dar un traspié. De todos modos yo no me moveré de aquí hasta dentro de un rato – Una racha de aire le interrumpió – Esto es reconfortante después de los saltos.

- Ya te digo – Beckett se giró de nuevo hacia el vacío del acantilado – Es genial. Y da bastante vértigo.

Beckett se quedó de pie en la orilla del precipicio. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo protegerse y cerrar los ojos. Entonces se percató del olor el aire. Principalmente olía a tierra y piedra reseca. Pero también percibió otros matices, el ambiente tenía un poco de humedad de hierba. Supuso que sería el aroma arrastrado de los primeros árboles y la vegetación cercana a ellos.

Ella con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y serenidad abría y cerraba los ojos a intervalos, según le permitía las rachas de aire. Parecía que estaba memorizando el lugar, aunque realmente estaba recordando cada uno de los saltos. Cuando cerraba los ojos, inspiraba y recordaba un salto, cuando los abría, espiraba y descargaba la adrenalina acumulada.

Poco a poco fue entrando en un modo de éxtasis sosegado, se estaba oxigenando. Recordaba un salto y otro y otro, un cosquilleo empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. El almuerzo… la torpeza de Castle al maniobrar la vela… recordaba cada uno de los saltos y por cada espiración soltaba las emociones contenidas… El cosquilleo seguía saliendo desde la espina dorsal, ahora llegaba hasta las manos, sentía que las uñas vibraban por sí solas. Cuando acabó de recordar el último salto fue dejando la mente en blanco para finalmente dejar la mente completamente vacía. Sólo estaba ella, las rachas del aire de tierra y humedad y la mente vacía.

Estando en ese estado de vacío comenzó a venirle a la mente un recuerdo en el que tenía las mismas sensaciones… ligero mareo… viento térreo en la cara… ojos cerrados… ¿qué recuerdo era ese?... Poco a poco se le hizo más claro y después de ese recuerdo vino otro relacionado… y otro… pasó de recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas a activar una parte de la memoria en la que tenía otros recuerdos guardados desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Castle, sentado en una roca cerca del precipicio contemplaba el panorama. Aquello sí era silencio. No podía ni siquiera oír a Vic trastear con los parapentes. Parecía que eran los únicos habitantes de la tierra… estaba él, estaba ella y estaba el espacio. Nada más. Contemplaba en entorno y empezó a sentirse mejor, ya no estaba mareado y sentía que la cabeza se le volvía a poner en el sitio. Él también respiraba profundamente y en los momentos que no soplaba el viento era capaz de oír el pitido interior que tenemos en la cabeza de cuando se está en completo silencio. Era agradable pero también era abrumador.

Desde su posición podía ver a Beckett de costado, gracias a las rachas de viento que le apartaban los mechones de la cara era capaz de percibir las reacciones de ella. Estaba sonriente, al cabo de unos minutos sonrió abiertamente, enseñando prácticamente toda la dentadura, parecía que estuviera tomando aire por todos los orificios de su rostro. En un momento empezó a reír, no era esa risa contenida que la había visto usar en ocasiones, esta vez se reía a carcajada limpia.

**Él la había llevado para que se serenase de las emociones del día. Pero esa reacción era diferente a la que esperaba. Era mucho mejor… No sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza pero era una manifestación completa de dicha. No pudo evitar que esa risa lo contagiara y le refrescara el ánimo. Se quedó inmóvil en esa piedra… callado… oyendo... contemplando… disfrutando. Era un momento de ella y para ella y era el único espectador, no iba a interrumpir.**


End file.
